The demon king
by SunwukongMogar
Summary: People call him many names but one name stands out than the other and that name is the demon kings child My first fanfic so be gentle and tell me what I did wrong ok
1. Prologue

**hey guys Mogar here I'm updating the prologue** **and messy situation chapters ****because I'm getting better at writing so pls rate, fav, comment, and pm me and as always BE COOL, BE AWESOME MOGAR OUT**

**oh my OC is me**

* * *

**chapter 1: prologue**

** MY POV:**

I was walking aimlessly around vale captured in my thoughts until I discovered a dust shop ahead of me. I went in the dust shop to look at weapon magazines as I was greeted by the owner, I replied by giving him a nod and smile as i got to the magazine aisle, I put on my headphones for no interruption as I was looking for upgrades for my weapon.

**10 minutes later**

After looking for upgrades for my weapon I took off my headphones and put them in my back pack and look around the shop until I heard the door bell ring, I look at the door to see a girl around my age as she walks towards the magazines aisle. Then a group of guys walked in as a dude with a bowler hat walk towards the owner.

" do u how hard it is to find a dust shop at a time like this" the dude in the bowler said to the owner as one of the guys pulled out a gun and aimed it at the owner.

" please don't hurt just take my money and leave" the owner said putting his hands in the air

" shush calm down we aren't here for your money...grab the dust." He said as the guys in suits grab empty cylinder in the case And went to get the dust.

" crystals uncut" the guy in the bowler hat said to the owner

then a guy was walking towards me and the girl who was not paying attention I grab magazine then put on my headphones to act like nothing happen, as the guy was about to fill a cylinder with dust he saw me and the girl.

" alright kids put your hands where I can see them" he said as he took out his sword and pointed it at us but we gave no response.

" hey I said hands in the air" he said as walks towards us then grab our shoulders to get our attention, as we turned to him he pointed to ear to take off the headphones.

"yes" the girl in red said to him

" I said put your hands in the air" he said bit irritated

" wait hold up pause...Are you robbing us" I said in confusion

" YES!" he yelled

I look at the girl who was on my right as she did the same and gave each other weird looks then it hit us and turn back to him.

" ohhhhh" we said at the same time as the girl kicked him which sent him flying a cross the store.

the bowler hat guy saw him on the ground then he sent the guy with gun to check it out, as the guy with the gun came and pointed the gun at us.

" FREEZE" he said as he pointed the gun at us, I kicked the gun out of man hands and kicked him in the face as the girl tackled him through the window as I followed her through the broken window.

when me and the girl jump through broken window I got took out my weapons and went into battle stance, as for the girl in red got out this big ass scythe that was taller then her as I looked at the weapon in awe but I went back into my stance, the robbers look out the broken window and see two teenagers getting fight them as the guy with top hat looked at us with a look.

" ok...get them" he said as the robbers ran at us with swords

" so do you wanna go first " I said to the girl who nodded at my question

" well I guess i get these guys " I said to myself as I charged at them my weapons at the ready.

The first guy who attacked me got a kick to the face as I use my blunt side of my weapons to knock out the rest of the goons, I look at the girl in red who just dropkicked a dude in the face as I see a guy sneaking behind the girl about to strike her but I thrown one of my throwing knives at the goon face as fell to the floor lifeless.

me and the girl in red took out the last goon by double teaming him and send him to the guy in the bowler hat.

" You were worth every cent truly you were" the guy in the bowler hat said as he looked at me and the girl

" Well kids as I love to stay and chat but This is we part ways" he said as he transforms his cane into gun

" Says the fagot who wear a bowler hat when he goes out" I said to him with a mocking tone which made the girl next to me laugh.

" I'm not a fagot your the fagot " he said pointing his weapon at me

" Says the one who just grilled by a sixteen year old gramps" I said to him which made him angry

The guy in the bowler hat aim his shot at me but the girl in red tackled me out of range, as I look at the girl in red she had beautiful silver eyes looking into my sky blue eyes but I realized that she was on top of me which Made me blush slightly.

" Uhh can you get off of me please " I said to her as the girl in red looked at the position we were in then blushed intensely as she got off me quickly.

" Thanks now where did tht bowler hat dude went " I said as I look around to find him

" Over there " the girl in red said as she pointed to the ladder where the guy in the bowler hat is climbing to the roof.

" We need to go after him" I said as I start to climb a building to catch him as well the girl in red used her scythe to climb up the building.

" Hey!" The girl said at him and stopped at the end of the building

" Persistent " he said as a VTOL came out of no where as he got on it

" End of the line kids " he said as he tossed a red dust crystal at us then shot it creating a huge explosion near me and the girl in red, so I grabbed the girl in red and shielded her with my body as the red dust activated Into fire and burning my back. I screamed in pain as the fire went away and I let go the girl I was shielding then turned to the VTOL to see the man in the hat pointed his cane gun at me then fired but I caught it then crushed it with ease in my hand as I created a ball of aura that is huge as my hand then aimed it at the VTOL. I blasted the ball of aura at the VTOL but I grazed the wing cause of all the pain that was on my back. The VTOL flew away as I got on my knees in exhaustion then my vision starts to get blurry until I saw a woman stood in front of me looking at me and the girl in red, I couldn't hold my consciousness any longer so I passed out.

* * *

*** scene break***

I woke up on a bed but I don't know how I got on this bed until I see man with grey and olive green suit with a scarf.

" I see that you are awake young man " he said as he took a sip of his coffee

" Where am I and who are you how did I get here " I asked so many questions until he hold out a to stop.

" You are at a hospital, and I'm professor ozpin headmaster of beacon academy " ozpin said to me.

" And you have really bad burn mark on your back from the criminal " he said as he looked at his watch.

"Well ozpin who was that criminal you are taking about " I said to him as I lay my back on the pillow.

" That criminal is roman torchwick the most wanted man in remnant " he said as he took another sip of his coffee.

" and right now I got questions to ask you Donnie lee "he said looking at me

" How do you know my name" I asked him

" I was a friend of your father and he told me all about you " he said to me

I was shocked that ozpin knows my dad, even though I really didn't know much of my father when I was a kid but he did train me on how to fight and defend myself and others. I was starting to get curious, so I asked ozpin on what he was like.

" What was my father like " I asked

" He was a brave and strong man, he told me that he took out two deathstalkers with his bare hands " he told me

" Was he kind to the Faunus and humans" I said

" He treats them both equally " he said

" Now how did you learn how to fight like this" he showed me a video of me fighting thugs and that roman guy.

" I learned it from my dad he taught me everything on how to survive the world" I told ozpin

" I see, and explain on how you did this " he showed me another clip of me catching the dust bullet with my hand then crushed it.

' Damn I wish he didn't see that ' I thought to myself

" It's complicated to explain " I said

" I got time " he said drinking his coffee

" Well when I was at the age 4 me and my father went to train until a Grimm appeared, but it wasn't an ordinary Grimm...it was a legendary Grimm" I said as shivers went down my spine on thinking of it.

" What did the Grimm do " he said instrested

" It just looked at us until it looked at me, it wanted something from me but from that day and now I still don't know what it wanted from me" I said as I took off the bandages on my back to show ozpin the glowing tattoo.

" How did you get it " he said as I put on a shirt

" The Grimm attacked me and my father, it swipe my father into a tree then looked at me and then it clawed me but I dodge it leaving me a deep cut on my arm" I said as I lifted up my left arm to show him the scar on my arm.

" After that my father came and killed it by cutting its head off and when my father cut the Grimm head blood splattered everywhere and that blood went in my wound making feel weird but I shrugged it off and told myself "it didn't go in my system" but it did and when it was seeping through me I blacked out." I said

" Did your father tell you that he was a huntsmen?" ozpin said to me

" Yes why do you ask?" I said confused

" Well he told me that as you grow up and be huntsmen I would assign you to beacon just like your father did." He said as he got up and walks towards the door

" And if I don't " I said to him

" That your choice to decide " he said as he turns the doorknob

" wait!" I said

" yes "

"what about that girl in the red hood I helped out?" I said

" oh don't worry she will attend as well " he said walking out of the room as I just sit there thinking on what should I do.

" well if my father told him that then I'm going to beacon" I said to myself as I got all my gear on then head out the hospital to get ready to go to beacon tomorrow.

* * *

**author note: well guys I hope you like this update on chapter 1 and I really appreciate the comments and follows on this story so I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always BE COOL BE AWESOME MOGAR OUT.**


	2. Messy situation

**Hey guys mogar here and this is a update chapter for my story I'm fixing my errors from before and now I got the hang of it anyway I hope you guys enjoy the updated chapter and don't forget to face, follow, and review Mogar out.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Messy situation**

**MY P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed as the sun beam through my window then I looked at the clock to see it was 8:45. My eyes went wide as I quickly got out of bed And pack my things to go to beacon. I took a quick shower then got dressed, grab my weapons, put my clothes in my dufflebag then went to the door.

" Bye grandpa bye gramma " I said I shut the door and booked it towards the ships

I was running to the ship with all my might and I could the ship about to take off and doors shut. That when my Faunus instincts kicked in and I was running on all four then aura covered my hands and feet that made me faster than before. I saw the doors of the ship shutting and I was far away from it, so I pushed myself to my limit as I kept running but faster that made me a blur. I saw doors of the ship shut but I saw an opening to get in so I dived though the opening and slid across the floor of the ship. I was panting and huffing as I look around me to see everyone the ship looked at me with weirds looks.

" What " I said to them as they resume back to Talking to each other

After a few minutes of catching my breathe I look around to see lots of people with custom weapons and emblems on their clothes some of them look fancy and some were casual. I walk to a window and see a amazing view of the city until I heard someone puking. I look to my right to see a blonde kid vomited On the ground, ' sucks to be that guy right now ' I thought as I pulled out a pill then walk to him.

" Here take this it would help you with your stomach " I said to him as I hand him the pill

" Thanks " he said as he took the pill and in a instant he feels better

I sat by the window for a while until I heard someone excited about something, I look where it came from and I saw a familiar red cape came into view as a girl with long blonde hair hugged her.

" Oh can't believe that my baby sister is going to beacon with me this is the best day ever" the blonde girl was excited about her sister going to beacon as she let go of her sister

" Please stop " the girl in red said struggling to get out of her sisters grip

' wait a minute isn't that the girl that I help out from last night' I thought in shock

"But I'm so proud of you" the blonde said to her sister

" Really sis it was nothing " the girl in red said to her Sister

" What do you mean it was incredible everyone in beacon think your the bee knees" the blonde said to her

" I don't want to be the bee knees I don't wanna be any kind of knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." She said to the blonde

" What with you aren't you excited " the blonde said to her

" Of course im excited it just...I got moved ahead two years I dont want people think that I'm special or anything " the girl in red said depressed

" But you are special " the blonde said to her sister giving her a side hug

Then the news came on and said that there was a robbery from last night then the news posted a wanted man on the screen...roman torchwick. I listen to the new but someone accidentally bump into me.

" Hey watch where your- " I was about to finish but I stopped mid sentence as I saw the girl from last night that I helped

" I'm really sorry for bumping into you" the girl said to me with her eyes closed

" Ruby you need to look where your going " the blonde said helping her up

" It's fine she wanted to explore the ship " I said to the blonde

" Sorry my sister can be clumsy sometimes" the blonde said to me

" Hey I'm not clumsy I'm just-" the girl in red stopped mid sentence and looked at me

" Ruby are you ok " the blonde said to her sister

" Hey aren't you the guy that help me stop that robbery " she asked me

"Um yea that was me " I said to her

" Ruby you know him " the blonde said to her

" Yeah he the one who help me stop robbery " she said

" So your the one who helped my sister to stop that robbery " the blonde to me

" yea I guess so " i said to her

" Well my name is yang Xiao long Ruby older sister " yang said to me

" I'm donnie, donnie lee nice to meet you" I said to her as I shook her hand

" likewise " yang said to me

" Hi I'm ruby rose " Ruby said to me

" Donnie lee " I said to her

" So Ruby are you and donnie together together " yang said with a grin on her face

" What no it's not like that yang we just met " Ruby said to her sister blushing wildly

" Yea I don't know why you thought of that " I said to her with a little bit of red on my cheeks

" Well it's nice meeting you guys " i said as I was about to leave but Ruby grab my hand

" Where are you going is there someone you need to meet " Ruby said curious about where I was going

" Oh no im not meeting anyone im just not great with conversations " I said rubbing my head

" Me either I get awkward when I'm in a conversation else it's about weapons " ruby said to me which suprised me cause I like weapons too

" You like weapons " I asked

" Yeah pretty weird huh " she said a little sad

" No I think it's cute for a pretty girl like you have Instrest in them I myself like weapons too " i said to her which made blush

" Aww my baby sister is developing a crush on donnie " yang said to Ruby which made me and ruby blush

" S-shut up yang " Ruby said to yang as ruby tries to hide her embarrassment by pulling her hood over her head

" Hey check out the view guys " I said to them as the came by me looking at the window with sparkles in their eyes mostly Ruby

" Wow this is amazing you can see signal from up here " Ruby said as she look at the beautiful view until I felt a familiar presence. I look to my right to see the same blonde I helped out with his motion sickness and looks like that pill wore off and he was about to vomit. So I quickly picked Ruby up bridal style and then went for cover as the blonde puked on the floor and some of it went on yang's shoe who scream loudly.

" GROSS, GROSS, GROSS" yang yelled repeated until she yelled something

" EWW, CAN SOMBODY GIVE ME A RAG OR SOMETHING THIS IS GROSS" yang said as she jump around with puked shoe in the air

I laugh until I something went limp in my arms, I look down to see Ruby was asleep in my arms which made me blush Wildly but I let her sleep in my arms cause she was already sleeping and I couldn't blame her from the robbery we stopped last night so she deserves the rest. After a few minutes passed the ship stopped and the doors opened to let the students out.

' This is gonna be a long a day for me ' I thought as I carried Ruby off the ship

* * *

**Authors notes**

**So what did you guys think about this updated chapter if you liked it please comment and fave and follow this if you can and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT**


	3. OC bio

NOT A CHAPTER

OC BIO

Name: Donnie lee

age 16

race: Faunus wolf

hair color: grey

eye color: sky blue

appearance: grey hoodie, dark grey beanie, black t shirt, black cargo pant with grey details, black condor gloves, light grey converse, a mouth piece below the nose, ammo belt, and a emblem on the belt.

likes: bacon, fruits, waffles, books, weapons, steak, beautiful views, quiet places, cookies,and powerade

dislikes:white fang, Cardin winchester, Faunus haters, roman torchwick, and kidnappers

semblance: invisibility

Weapon: 14 inch long karambits/ boomerang / pistols

weapons name: mustang and Sally

past: Donnie lost his family at the age of 6 when the white fang attack his village and killed everyone but he and his family protected him and helped him to escape with his big sister tori,but she died saving him by the white fang. When donnie ran as fast as he could to get to his grandparents house, when he got there he was crying all the way there as his grandparents took him in and raised him to teach him to fight,help others,stay out of trouble. As years past Donnie won't forget that day when his family died in front of him


	4. Shining beacon part 1 & 2

**Hey guys this is my updated chapter for my story so hopefully it will be better and please rate, comment, fav, follow, so yea I hope you enjoy this update chapter and have fun reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 shining beacon part 1 &amp; 2**

**MY P.O.V**

After the puke incident was cleaned up I had to carry Ruby out of the dust ship trying not to blush or Yang wont stop teasing me for the rest of my life And for liking her sister. When everything has settled I started feeling movement in my arms as I walk with Yang, I looked down to see Ruby squriming in my arms trying to get comfortable which made me almost loose my balance but I caught myself. Then Ruby slowly opening her eyes to see me holding her in my arms bridal style, and when she saw this she turned redder than her cloak. She didn't know what to do but slap me across the face and let me tell you...IT HURT LIKE A BITCH. When she slap me it caused me to loose my balance and fall as I dropped her on her butt.

" OWWW why you slap me for " I said rubbing my hurt cheek

" why were you carrying me off the dust ship " she said feeling violated

" cause you fell asleep in my arms when yang got puked on " I said to her as i heard yang yelling at me

" WHY DIDNT YOU WARN ME " yang said as she walks towards us

" not my fault that you got vomit on your shoe " i said to her

" wait I fell asleep in your arms the whole way here " Ruby said to me

" yea then you slapped me across the face and it still hurts " I said to her

" oh sorry I just get tired when I'm standing for a long time " she said ashamed looking at the ground

" * sigh* it's alright you looked tired anyway from last night" I said to her

" wait last night Ruby what did you two do last night cause if I find my sister having a baby I'm coming for you donnie " yang said to me with a angry glare

" It wasn't like that Yang me and donnie stopped a robbery last night and donnie got burned by Roman Torchwick " she said to Yang

" alright I'll believe you Ruby but I got my eyes on you donnie " Yang said to me

" OH MY GOSH THAT GUY HAS COLLAPSABLE STAFF, OHHH AND THAT KID HAS A FIRE SWORD " Ruby squeaked as she turned chibi when she sees first year students weapons

" Easy there sis their just weapons " yang said as she pulled ruby back

" Just weapons they are the extension of our selves apart of us ohhh their so cool" Ruby said to yang

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon arent you happy with it " yang said

" Of course I'm happy with cresent rose I just like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people But better." Ruby replied

" Ruby come on why dont you try making friends of your own " yang said as she pulled down Ruby hood down her face

" But why would I need friends when I have you and donnie " Ruby said pulling back her hood

" Actually my friends are here now gotta go see you later bye" yang said quickly as she was swoop by her friends while spinning ruby in the process

" Wait where are you going are we going to our dorms do we have dorms ugh I don't know what I'm doing " Ruby said as she was about to fall over some girls luggage but I caught her arm and pulled her back up

" Thanks Donnie " Ruby said to me

" No problem " I said to her until we see a girl in white came by us

" What do you think your doing " the girl in white said to us

" Oh sorry for almost falling on your luggage " Ruby said to the girl

" Ugh you complete dolt do you have any idea what the damage that you could have caused." the girl in white yelled at Ruby

" I'm really sorry " Ruby said ashamed

" Do you have any idea what this is " the girl in white said as she takes out red dust

" uhhh " Ruby couldn't find words cause the girl in white is speaking to fast

" What are you brain dead, dust ice, fire, water, lightning, this is dust " she said as she was waving dust in her face and Ruby was about to sneezed and she had red dust in her face which means bad all over it.

' uh oh that not good ' I thought to myself as was about to cover Ruby nose but was too late.

"AAAAAACHOOO" Ruby sneezed as the red dust activated and Fire spread everywhere creating a soot

" Ugh this is exactly what I'm talking about " girl in white said angrily at Ruby who is pointing her index fingers together

" I'm really really sorry " Ruby apologized

" You complete klutz you almost made us blown off the cliff " said they girl in white

" Hey she said she was sorry princess " I said to the girl in white

" And who are you her boyfriend or something " she said to me

" I'm just a friend of hers and I really appreciate it that you lay off her ok " I said to her

" Who do you think you are telling me what to do you filthy dog " she said to me

' OH ITS ON NOW BITCH ' I yelled in my mind as I was about to response but Ruby gestured to let it slide .

" My name is donnie lee and this is Ruby rose " I said to her as I pointed to Ruby

" I'm Weiss schnee heiress one of the largest producers energy propellent in the world " Weiss said to us

" Isn't that the company that uses faunas for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" I said to Weiss

" Wha- how dare..the nerve " she was too shocked for words which made ruby giggle a little

Weiss growled as she storms off with her butlers behind following her to beacon, ruby was saying that she would make this it up to her.

" I promise that I'll make this up to you " ruby said at Weiss

" Don't worry about it Ruby your fine just the way you are " I said to her

" thanks donnie " Ruby said as she layed on the titled floor of beacon

" Welcome to beacon " Ruby said depressed

She laid down on the ground for a few minutes until a guy with blonde hair came by and hold out an arm to help Ruby.

" Hi...im jaune " he said to us

" ruby " Ruby replied as she took his hand then begin to giggle

" aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship " she said snickering

* * *

" All I'm saying is motion sickness is a common allergy to people " jaune said to Ruby

" I'm sorry but vomit boy was the first that came in my mind " Ruby said to jaune

" Oh yea well how about I start calling you crater face " jaune said to her

" Hey that explosion was an accident " Ruby protest

" Well the name jaune arc short, sweet, rolls of the tounge ladies love it " jaune said proudly

" Do they really " I said chuckling

" They will eventually...I hope my mom always told me...nevermind " he said ashamed as I patted his back

" Dont worry jaune the ladies will totally fall for you when you are being you " I said to him which made his hopes raise

" well I got this thing " Ruby said as she got out cresent rose and planted it on the ground

" Whoa is that scythe " jaune said surprised

" it's also customizable compact sniper rifle " Ruby said to him which made him confused

" A what " he said confused

" Its also a gun " I said in his ear

" oh "

" well my name is donnie lee " I said as I held out my hand

" Nice to meet you donnie " he said shaking my hand

" Like wise " I said as I look around beacon

" so are we heading torwards the auditorium " I said to them

" I don't know I was following jaune " Ruby said pointing to jaune

" Me I thought I was following you " jaune said her

" Well we better hurry " I said as I dashed to the building

" HEY WAIT UP" Ruby and jaune said at the same time

*** scene break * **

After 10 minutes of running to find the auditorium me, Ruby, jaune finally found it. We took a breather and walk around the auditorium to see how big it is. We walk around until me and Ruby heard a familiar voice yelling our names.

" RUBY, DONNIE OVER HERE " yang shouted across the room

" Hey look there's yang lets go donnie " ruby said as she runs to her sister

" well nice meeting you jaune " I said as I followed Ruby

" Wait..ugh great where am I going to find another group of friends to talk to " jaune said depressed as he walked off but didn't notice that a girl in armor was watching him

" so guys where did you two run off to, into the woods making out." yang teased as me and Ruby blushed

" We didn't make out " me and ruby said at the sametime

"Right sure you did " yang sarcastic

" Anyways thanks to you we almost got blown off the cliff " I said to her

" Wow melt down already " yang said

" No we actually exploded all because of some crabby girl in white thought I damage her products and I really want her to stop yelling at me " Ruby said to yang as weiss came behind Ruby and yelled at her again as Ruby jumped in my arms scared getting yelled at again.

" YOU " weiss yelled at ruby

" OH GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN " Ruby said as she jumped into my arms which made me blush cause I could smell her scent of roses on her

" YOUR LUCKY WE WERENT BLOWN OFF THE CLIFF " she said to her

" Oh my god you really exploded " yang said surprised

" It was an accident I swear it was " Ruby whined

Ruby was about to apologies but weiss hold out a pamphlet in her face which made Ruby confused then weiss started to tell her about her company and dust.

" What this? " Ruby said to weiss

" You really want to make things up to me?" Weiss said annoyed

" Yes " Ruby said as she kicks the ground

" Then read this and don't ever talk to me ever again " weiss said coldly

" Whoa hold on maybe you two got off on the wrong foot how about you guys start over " yang suggested

" Great idea sis, hi I'm Ruby wanna hang out and shop for school supplies" Ruby said to weiss as she held out her hand towards weiss

" Yea we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys like that one next to you " Weiss said sarcastically as she points her finger at me which made me glare at her

" Really! " Ruby said excited

" No" Weiss said blankly which made me snap

" Ok I've had it with you Ice queen just because your the daughter of the largest company in remanent doesn't mean you can just treat people around you like their peasants. Do you think that everybody around you is your enemy Well your wrong maybe they want to be friends with you or be your partner you can't just call them out like a animal. All I'm saying weiss schnee is that you should open up to people and give them a chance to earn your respect is that hard to ask. " I said to Weiss

Weiss was speechless for words she couldn't put words to reply my sudden outburst, all that weiss can do is remain silence and digest the words that I said to her. After a few seconds weiss was back to reality and she looked at me with the coldest stare that it could kill a person but I saw her eyes soften a little then walked off into the crowd.

" Geez donnie someone got you angry " yang looked at me with surprise

" Well what do you expect from me yang im not alway a calm person when they try to mess with my friends." I said to her as I look at Ruby while she looked at me with watery eyes

" Hey Ruby you okay " I said to her as I leaned closer to her

" uh..yea I'm fine " Ruby quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve

I know she was lying but I pretend I didn't notice, so I walk closer to her and gave her hug to comfort her. She hugged back until yang pulled me from her as she gave me a serious look.

" Watch it buster you may be friends with her but not in a relationship with her got it " yang said to me as I saw red flicker in her eyes

" Loud and clear goldilocks " I said to her as yang let go of my shirt

" Ahem " the headmaster cleared his throat to get to get the students attention

" I'll...keep this brief you have traveled here today to act in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life of the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. You need a purpose,direction, you assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step." He said to everyone

everything was quiet and awkward until professor goodwitch Came up to the mic and said that we will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight, then everyone started to grab there things and head to the ballroom.

" Well what are we waiting for lets go " I said as I grab my duffle bag then walk towards the ballroom as well as Ruby and yang

I went in the bathroom to change into my sleep wear which was a black top that hugged tightly against my chest and grey sweats pants. I grab my sleeping bag and placed it next to a pillar and grab one of my karamibits then started sharpening it then same goes for my second one, after that I put them back in their sheaths and while I was putting back my weapons I sense someone watching me. I look around to see yang giving me a suddiuctive look while purring, as for Ruby she was staring at me with sparkles in her eyes. I sigh as I got up and head towards them to find what they want.

" Can you guys please tell me why you guys were staring at me " I said to them

" Oh I have no idea what your talking about...buffy bear " yang said to me as she touches my six pack

" I-I-Im...I couldn't stop staring at your ears " Ruby tries to make an excuse but I knew was she too staring but I pretend to not notice

" Really " I said as my wolf ears twitch a little

" Y-yeah...can I touch them please " Ruby blushed redder and redder as she said that

" sure but be careful ok " I said to her as she nodded

Ruby gently grab my wolf ears as she started to scratch them which made me blush a little cause my leg started to tab lightly on the ground. She then stop then quickly went back to her sleeping bag blushing under her blanket.

" Would you look at that my sister is having her first crush " yang teased

"S-Shut up yang " Ruby said blushing intensively

Yang kept teasing Ruby until we heard a match lit and light came from the left of ruby. We look at the lighten corner to see a girl with a black bow reading a book.

" that girl " Ruby said quietly but yang heard her

" you know her " yang asked

" not really I saw her behind donnie and was about to response to weiss but donnie snapped at her then she just walked away like nothing happen" Ruby explain to yang

" Then how come I didn't sesne her presence-oh wait minute, just got it " I said as I smell the room and notice it was a cat smell coming from that girl with the bow.

" Hey you ok " Ruby asked

" I'm fine just getting used to the smell around here but how about we go talk to her Ruby " I said to her

" no thanks I rather not disturb her reading " Ruby replied but yang ignored it

" Well now your chance " yang said grabbing Ruby arm

" Wait what are you doing " Ruby said to yang as she trys to pry off her hand from her arm but failed

The girl with bow looked up from her book to see yang waving her hand in the air as she was dragging Ruby with her.

" Hello...I believe you two know each other" yang singed

" Hey aren't you the girl who exploded" the girl with the bow said to Ruby

" Um yea that me I'm Ruby but you can call me crater...um actually just Ruby " Ruby said sheepishly

"Ok " she said as she reads her book

" What are you doing " yang whispered to Ruby

" I don't know help me" Ruby whispered back

" so what's your name " yang said to the girl with the bow

" Blake " she said not taking her eyes off the book

" Well blake im yang ruby's older sister " she said her

" I like your bow...its looks great with your pajamas " yang said awkwardly

" rright " Blake said to her

" Nice night don't you think " yang said to Blake trying to change the subject

" Yes it's lovely almost as lovely as this book...that I will continue to read " Blake said to them but they still stared

" As soon as you two leave " Blake said trying not to be harsh

" Yeah this girl a lost cause " yang said rolling her eyes

" What it about " Ruby asked out of the blue

" Huh "Blake said suprised

" Your book does it have a name " Ruby said to blake

" Its about a man with two souls each one trying to take control of the body" Blake explained to Ruby

" Yeah that's real lovely " yang said sarcastically

" I love books yang used to read me them when I was a kid story's about heros and monsters there one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress" Ruby explained to Blake

" And why that hoping you will live happily ever after " blake said to her

" Well I hoping we all will, you see as a girl I wanted to be just like those heros in the books the ones who fought for what was right and protect the people that can't protect themselve." Ruby said to her

" That's very ambishied for a child unfortunately the real world isn't same as a fairy tale" Blake to Ruby as her mood changed to sadness

" Well that why were here to make it better " Ruby said to Blake

" Ohh I'm so proud of my baby sister " yang said as she lifts Ruby into a bearhug

" Cut it out " Ruby said as she punched yang in the face then turned into a cloud ball

" What in the world is going on around here don't you see people are trying to- " Weiss said until she saw Ruby and yang

" OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN " Weiss and yang said at the same time

" Shush guys she's right people are trying to sleep " Ruby said quietly

" Oh now your in my side " Weiss to Ruby

" I was always on your side " Ruby said to weiss

" yeah what your problem with my little sister " yang said to Weiss

" She's a hazard to my health " she said to yang

" WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP " I yelled then people shushEd me

' ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ' I thought as I laid my head on my pillow

Blake then blew out the candles to let everyone know it's time to bed. After a few moments of scrambling everyone was in their sleeping bag and sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Author note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the updated chapter and I appreciate your view and liking my story. Anyway next chapter will come soon and donot forget to fave, follow, and review until next time**

**MOGAR OUT**


	5. First step part 1

**Hey guys Mogar here and this my updated or should I say reboot chapter of my previous chapters when I started fanfiction but anyway this is a reboot chapter and I hope you guys like it enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: first step part 1 **

**MY P.O.V.**

I woke up from the sun beaming at eyes and I slowly opened them when I suddenly felt weight on my left arm. I look at left to see Ruby sleeping soundly as she cuddled into my arm which made me blush like a firework. I was wondering how she got here then I thought of yang then sigh Lightly trying not to wake Ruby from sleeping. I slowly got out of Ruby's grip then got dressed into my combat attire and went back to the ballroom to wake Ruby.

" Ruby, Ruby wake up " I said as I lightly shook her from her sleep

" 5 more minutes " Ruby mumbled as she covered herself with the blanket

" Ruby come on get up I'll get you cookies " I said to her

Ruby shot up and stared at me with sparkles in her eyes as she got dressed really quick and came back to me ready to go.

" Well ok then I guess I owe you cookies" I said to her which made Ruby jump up and down then grabs my arm to cafeteria to get Ruby cookies. After I bought Ruby cookies we went to our lockers and got ready for the initiation. As me and Ruby were getting ready yang came by and started to Tease us as she was getting ready for the initiation.

" So donnie how was your sleep " yang said with a smirk on her face

" I'll will have my payback yang just you wait " I said to her as she laughs

" Anyway I heard that their will be teams after the initiation is that true or rumors " I asked the sisters

" I don't know maybe true I guess " Ruby said

" I honestly don't so don't look at me for the answer " yang said to me

" Well I guess we have to wait and find out " I said to them

When I was done getting geared up I pulled a red gem that is connected by a leather string and the red gem glowed bright when I pulled it close to my similar red gem on my neck. And I was thinking should I give this to Ruby, then I shook my head and thought ' no that stupid she will think I'm desperate to have a girlfriend ' I thought as I kept thinking about it. After a few moments went by I finally made up my mind. I went up to Ruby then tapped her shoulder, she turned to me with her cheerful smile.

" Yes donnie " she asked me

" I um-I have um something to give you when we enter the initiation " I said to Ruby with a huge blush on my face

" Really what is it " Ruby asked me

" It's a gem " I said to her as I hold out the red gem to her

Ruby gasps in awe as she the red gem, I gestured her to grab the gem as she nodded and grab the gem and put it around her neck. She looked back at me with sparkles in her eyes.

" Donnie this is so sweet of you, you didn't have to give me this " Ruby said to me I insisted

" Its for luck and the best part is that it glows when I'm near see" I said as I pulled out my own gem to show her that it was glowing when he was near her

" Wow so does that mean if I look at my gem and glows does it mean that you are near me " Ruby asked me as I nodded to her

" That right so when we enter the initiation and if your gem glows that mean I'll be near you " I said to her

" Thanks donnie thats really sweet of you " Ruby said to me which made me blush

" Uh y-your welcome " I said embarrassed

" Aww my baby sister got her first gift from her boyfriend " yang teased

" HE NOT MY BOYFRIEND YANG " Ruby yelled as she has a blush that was redder than her cloak

" Oh don't deny it cause you know it's true " yang said as she grin at ruby

" Shut up yang " Ruby said in a quiet tone

" Come on yang stop teasing her she had enough " I said to yang

" Alright alright I'll stop but you can't hide the truth forever Ruby " yang said to ruby

After that the anounment came on and a voice was coming through the mic, the voice told the first year students to head towards the cliff to start the initiation. Me, Ruby, and yang went to the cliff and when we got there professor goodwitch and professor Ozpin was there about to tell us something.

" For years you have been trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Professor ozpin said to everyone

" Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Professor goodwitch told the us which made Ruby whine and pout

" These teammates will be with you For the rest of your time here at beacon, so in best interest is to pair with someone on whom you work well with." professor ozpin said to us as Ruby gave a worry look

" That being said the first person you make eye contact with after you land with will be your teammate for the next four years." Professor ozpin said to us which made Ruby jaw dropped and yell

" WHAT!" Ruby shrieked from the news she got

" Oh come on Ruby it can't be that bad " I said to Ruby then look at ozpin who gave me grin which made me uncomfortable

" Why did professor ozpin grin at me " I said aloud

" I don't know but I better keep my head in the game" Ruby said to me as she got ready to go to the forest

" Now take your position and prepare your landing strategies " professor ozpin said to the first year students

All the first year students got in their battle stance and waited for them to go to the forest until I heard jaune say something about landing strategys, I then saw him got catapulted into the forest and he was screaming and flailing his arms around as he went into the forest.

" Wow sucks to be him right now " I said to myself

" Oh and mr. Lee try to keep that secret hidden while your in the forest " professor ozpin said to me as he sips his cup of coffee while I nodded at him

" Well here I go " I said as I went soaring across the forest yelling in excitement

" THIS IS AWESOOOMMEEE" I yelled as I look back to see other students flying passed him

' Now how am I going to land this without breaking my legs' I thought as I was coming in fast dodging trees and thick branches. I then thought of an idea, I quickly grab my karambits and jam them into a tree to stop my momentum and I spin around the tree until I was to the ground. When I got to the ground I looked at my gem to see if it was glowing, and the gem was glowing but not enough for it to glow bright red. I started to follow the gem on how far am I from Ruby and I'm not that far from her so I kept going to the direction where the gem takes me to her as it Glows brighter.

Im been following the gem for at least 10 minutes and I still don't see Ruby anywhere, I started to lose hope on finding her but the gem suddenly glowed bright red meaning I'm really close to her but I don't see her Until I heard a scream, I ran towards the scream and when I got there I saw ruby fighting an ursa. I then noticed that ruby's left arm has a deep gash of blood flowing down her arm, I also noticed that her knees were about to give out. Then the ursa charged at her and hit her with its paw sending her into a tree loosing her weapon in the process. The ursa was right in front of her and had its paw raised about to finish her but as the ursa was about to hit her I got the paw with my weapons struggling to the paw away from and Ruby.

" D-Donnie " Ruby said to me weakly

" Yes...I'm here...don't worry I got this " I said to her as I push the ursa back

I ran towards the ursa with my karamibits slashing and stabbing the ursa in every direction. The ursa roared in pain and got annoyed by me, so it tried to swipe me but I ducked then used one of my karamibits to cut in the ursa stomach. I digged my karamibit deeper into the ursa stomach making it roar in pain as I rip my karamibit out of it stomach guts and organs fell out the ursa. I then use my other karambit to slice off the ursa head clean off, the ursa body fell to the ground with a loud thud. I then turn to Ruby and quickly ran to her side.

" Ruby are okay " I asked her worried

" Yea I'm okay just a scratch " Ruby said trying to hide the deep gash on her left arm

" Ruby your not okay you have a deep gash on your left arm" I said to her staring at her

" Let me see it Ruby " I said to her but she didn't respond

" Ruby please let me see your arm " I said to her more firmly as she slowly raised her wounded arm

I started to heal her arm but I started to cough blood as I was healing her arm. Ruby told me to stop but ignored her as I kept healing her arm until it was fully healed but the risk was that I transferred the wound to me so that Ruby would be ok. I coughed up more blood as I fell onto my back while Ruby rushed over to me.

" Why did you transfer my wounds to your body " Ruby said to me with watery eyes

" Because I don't want you to get hurt Ruby that why I transfered your wounds to my body" I said to her

" Now come on let's get to the temple " I said to her as I slowly got up to my feet

When I took a step I collapsed on o the ground as Ruby yelld my name

" DONNIE " Ruby yelled my name

* * *

**Oh now I guess I used too much aura or was it anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this updated chapter and I like to thank you guys for supporting this story I really appreciated it so thank you again and as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT**


	6. First step part 2

Chapter:5 first step part 2

**AN: hey guys I'm back and i want to say that my OC is me sorry if I didn't mention that earlier so enjoy this chapter **

**RUBY P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do, donnie is unconuiosus from healing my wound and the worst part is that he transferred my to wound to his own arm and the was bleeding fast.

" what do I do I can't just leave him here " I said to myself as I was looking at Donnie on the ground bleeding. " I must stop the bleeding on his arm" I said then I realize my cloak was on me so I ripped a piece of my cloak to stop the bleeding.

* I wrapped his arm in the cloth so the bleeding stops*

" good now that I stopped the bleeding I need to find someone to help him " I said as I picked up donnie and put one of his arms and put it over my shoulders and begin walking

**MY POV **

I can feel myself being carried, I slowly open my eyes to see ruby carrying me to the temple

" uh what happen" I said landing on my feet

" oh thank god you are ok I thought you were going to die " ruby said to me looking relived "well I'm alive haha-ow" I winced at my wounded arm and see red fabric on my arm " isn't this part of your cape" I said to her

" what else am I going to stop the bleeding with " she said in a annoyed tone

" hey just saying" I replied

**15 minutes later**

me and ruby been walking north for hours and ruby keeps saying that I should carry her but I refused,about 10 minutes of complaining we finally arrive at the temple to get the relics

" finally were here " ruby said exhausted

" RUBY, DONNIE OVER HERE " a voice yelled a crossed the cliff, we looked to see who it was and that shout came from yang

" YANG" ruby yelled back as I waved then went to the relics

" so these are the relics " I said as I look at the chess pieces while ruby hugged yang and Blake look up in the sky. " what up" I said to her, all she did was pointed up as I followed the finger to see a falling Weiss coming down fast.

" guys help me out with this" I said while I took off my jacket and turn it into a long blanket, as we set it up I heard roars coming our way.

" hurry up Grimm are coming " I said picking up the pace, then spread the blanket to catch Weiss and it worked.

" good now that over-" I got interrupted by an ursa coming out of no where when it falls to the ground by a girl with orange hair riding on top of it.

" aww it's broken" she said disappointed while a guy in green Chinese clothing coming from the back of the ursa.

" Nora please don't ever do that again " he said exhausted but when he look up she gone. The girl in pink was looking at a relic that look like a castle.

" ohhh" she grabbed it then started singing " I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle " she said doing poses then the guy in green yelled at her

"NORA!" he yelled which made her giggled " coming ren " she said as everyone was dumbfound then a girl that look like a Spartan was being chased by a death stalker on her tail.

" JAUNE" she yelled as she was running from the death stalker then the blonde knight came out of a tree to see who called him. " PYRRHA " he yelled as got down from the tree.

As everybody came to the temple the girl in bronze got thrown by the death stalker into the gang.

" great everybody here to die together " yang said until ruby got out her weapon.

" not if I got anything to do anything about " as she ran at the death stalker head on while yang tried to stop her but too late ruby was close to the Grimm, when she made impact with her weapon the Grimm deflect it like it was a fly.

" I'm ok everything is under control" she dazed until the Grimm was towering over her then she shot the Grimm in the head to bounce back from the Grimm reach then started running toward the group. yang started to run to her sister until the nevermore stopped her with its feathers and one of the feathers got caught in ruby cape.

" ruby get out of there" yang said in a worried tone as ruby struggles to get her cape out of the feather. "I'm trying " she said as she struggles to get out. As she struggles the death stalker was towering over her and got ready to impale ruby with its stinger.

I started to run as fast as I can to get to ruby then my Faunus instinct kicked in,I started to run faster but I was on all four but I didn't care all I care is to get to ruby, as I ran got out my karambits to stop the stinger and as I was close to ruby I charged at the Grimm with my weapon ready, as I charged at the Grimm I picked it up and kept running with it as i was running then throw it away from ruby.

" **Stay away from her **" I said in a demon voice, ' what going on with my body' I thought but I ignore it as my body change, my hands were getting furry then my teeth turned into fangs as my eyes turn completely red as well as my body began to walk towards the Grimm then vanished into thin air, I reappeared in the Grimm face then roared in it's face, the roar was loud and strong it made people hold they're ears as they see me split it in half with my bare hands, as I did that i took out one of my karamibits and turn into pistol mode then shoot the nevermore. The nevermore was getting pissed until I put in armor piercing rounds in then fired at it with my aura covering the bullet. When the nevermore went to the ground I walk towards it's then aimed my pistol at it's head then fired creating the head of the nevermore explode into pieces. After a moment of Silents I change back to my normal form, I look around to see everyone scared out of there minds seeing me do the most brutal things I did to the Grimm, I then looked at ruby looking terrified for what she saw I felt like a monster for brutally killing a death stalker and nevermore, I ran deep into the woods making sure no one was following me

" Donnie wait" ruby yelled but yang held her from going after him

" ruby just let him let off some steam " yang said as she was struggling to get ruby to calm down.

" but he's my partner I need to follow him " she worried

" are you blind did you see what he did he's a monster" Weiss said in a cold tone everyone glared at her.

" what it's true " Weiss she said to defend herself

" that maybe true Weiss but he's still a person" ruby said caring for her partners safety.

" he transformed into a monster " Weiss yelled out loud

" yeah to protect me " ruby said as she start to tear up worrying about donnie.

**meanwhile in the forest **

' have to go back' I thought to myself ' and get killed by them i don't think so' my bad side told me. ' but I have to I want to be a hunter and protect everyone' I thought as I sit down on a log trying to think if I should go back or leave beacon. I was thinking back on what my dad told me before he died ' remember donnie don't let comments choose your path let your mind carve the path you want To be and go. ' he said to a younger donnie ' ok dad I will ' younger donnie said to his dad with a proud face. " I'm going back to beacon " I said as I ran towards the school.

**AT BEACON **

team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY was form until ozpin called my name

" donnie lee come to the stage please" he said to the mic but no one came on stage " Donnie lee come to stage please" he said again but everything was silents until I bust through the door coming onto the stage. " Donnie lee you didn't retrieve a relic but you fighting ability Is outstanding so Im giving you a choice to pick a team on the screen" he said as the teams were displayed on the screen, I look at the teams then looked at them in person then I see ruby closing her eyes crossing her fingers, then my mind showed me the future about me and ruby being on her team then I went back to reality to choose, i pointed my left hand towards team RWBY and looked at ozpin with a smile on his face.

" very well, donnie lee you are now apart of team RWBY" he said as the audience cheered and clapped for me for being on team RWBY. **( it's still Pronounce** **RWBY**) I heard my name being yelled i turn around to see ruby running towards me as she lunged at me to give me a hug as I return the hug as she was hanging on my neck.

" donnie I thought you ran away " ruby said to me " yeah but my dad always tells me ' let your mind carve the path you want to be and go' and I Alway listen to him." I said as I broke the hug then passed out.

**finally I'm done with this chapter I hope you guys like it I put a lot of effort into the chapter so comment, rate, follow, pm and as alway stay awesome Mogar out **


	7. Chapter 6: unexpected guest

Chapter 6: unexpected guests

**hey guys mogar here and I wanted to say thank you for supporting my story and I really appreciate your comments for helping me with my story So enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**MY POV**

I wake up in a bed that looks like a hospital room,I look around the room to see it was pretty clean then I look at myself as I see tubes connected to my arms then see my left arm is in a cast and my body is covered in bandages.

" what happen to me yesterday?" I said feeling the pain in my left arm then heard a knock at the door. " come in" I said as ruby and her team came in to see me.

" hey guys what happen to me yesterday " I said as I disconnect the tubes off my arms then got off the bed.

" what are you doing your not suppose to be out of bed " Weiss said in a angry tone Which made ruby Glare at her.

" Weiss it's ok I'm fine look see " as I did a full 360 turn while I took off my robe.

" now can you please step out for 5 seconds so I can get dressed" as I made a hand motion to get them out which they did, as I was taking off the robe I grab my pants putting them on when I heard a purr from the door, I look at the door to see yang checking me out.

" yang why are you checking me out " I said in flat tone which made yang and the rest of team RWBY to blush slightly." w-what are you talking about I was not checking you out " she stuttered which made me chuckle as I walk towards the door to open it, when I open the door I see team RWBY looking at my 6 pack and my scars. " hey my eyes are up here" i said to them which made them look away but yang kept staring about to poke my abs.

" don't even think about it yang " I said as I smack her hand away from my abs which made her rub her hand " now that is done I need to put on my gear on for today" as I shut the door in front of them, when I got done getting dressed I open the door to see everyone waiting for me. " what took you so long" Weiss said to me impatient as I walk pass her. " excuse me I'm talking to you" she said as was getting angry " I know I'm just ignoring your question, now where's my uniform" I said as ruby gave it to me.

" thank you ruby" I said as I took the uniform that she had in her hand, as I'm putting on my uniform on i went to a up to mirror to check myself out as I look clean and handsome.

" how do I look " I said as they compliment me but ruby looked at me like she seen a pretty gem. " uhh ruby you ok " I said as I wave my hand in her face which made her come back to reality." what happen " she said as I said " you were staring at me with sparkles in your eyes" I said to her which made blush furiously in embarrassment.

" anyway let's get to class before were late, what time is it right anyway " I said

" it's 8:55 why" ruby said which made my eyes widen.

" class starts at 9:00 " I said as I run to class as team RWBY and JNPR were right behind me. As we got to class we sit in the front row, I sat between Weiss and ruby while Blake and yang were in the second row. The class we were in was...ports class ' great we got a pervert as a teacher' I said in my mind.

prof. Port talk about his years of being a hunter which made the class fall asleep, I tried to pay attention but my eye lids were too heavy but thankfully port wanted a hunter/huntress to introduce their skills to the class which made my hand shoot straight up to be called on.

" now I would like someone to show their skills to the class" prof. Port said and saw many hands shot up but mine was up first. " ahh mr. Lee it seem you are skilled fighter so please show me what it take to be a hunter" he said to me as I got out of my chair then walk to the center of the room.

" where your weapon my boy " he said in a curious tone " well I like to fight a Grimm bare handed so can I " I said which students gasp and some whisper and betting, prof. Port gave a nod of approval so I got into a stance that resemble of a kick boxer. Prof. Port raised his weapon to cut the lock While I stand there waiting.

" get ready...BEGIN" port said as he slash the lock on the cage to reveal a beowolf looking at me like I'm a chew toy. The beowolf charged at me as I sidestep the attack then kicked it rapidly until it was on all four, when it was on all four I kick flip the beowolf head right off it's shoulders then as the head of the beowolf was in range I kicked it back in the cage.

Every thing was silents I look around to see everyone staring at me in disbelief for kicking a beowolf head off, then there was cheers and claps were made by the class.

" well done mr. Lee that was outstanding job taking out a Grimm with only kicks that's the first I seen that happen now go clean your self up I dismiss u from this class" prof. Port said to me as I thanked him then walk out of the class.

As I was walking towards the locker room to change I saw a black figure a cross the hall looking at me, I rub my eyes to see it gone.

" I must be hallucinating " I said to myself as I put on my signature outfit

after I was done headed to my next class which is gym A.K.A prof. Goodwitch class, when I got there I saw my team going to gym as well ' huh guess they have the same class as me again ' I thought.

" hey guys did I miss anything " I said as I sat next to ruby

They said no as prof. Goodwitch walk to the arena

" today class were doing a dueling match when your aura is at red your out, and the screen will pick random students for each match am I clear" she said as the class said yes

" good let's begin " she said as she walked out of the arena and the screen starts spinning

when the screen stopped spinning they saw ruby is going against Russell, I look at ruby who has a grin on her face which made me chuckle.

" I see that your excited" I said to her

" yep I cant wait to beat someone up" ruby said as she jumps up and down

" well have fun and good luck" I said

" I will and thanks" ruby replied as she went in the arena to face Russell

after the match ruby won as for Russell...let's just say his aura isn't going heal him for a while when the match ened.

" ok next match will be are last for the day" prof. Goodwitch said as the screen starts to spin again, as it stop at me and Cardin, I heard whisper and bet placing on who gonna win as I got to the arena.

" I can't wait to beat you to a bloody pulp" said Cardin as he put his mace on his shoulder as i just stand there looking at him.

"BEGIN" prof. Goodwitch yelled as Cardin charged at me as I waited to strike, when he was in reach Cardin went for a overhead strike as he was about to hit my face I caught the mace with ease as I disarm him i started to punch and kick him from what I learned over the years but it was mostly kicks. As I was kicking the shit out of Cardin he tried to punch me I kicked it away as I kicked rapidly at his head, when Cardin was dazed I did a spin kick to the face and he was out cold and I bend down to him and said "hey Cardin YOU GOT KNOCK THE FUCK OUT." I said as I walk away from the arena

After training class me and my team were heading towards lunch as I felt something tugging on my sleeve I look to my right to see a little girl crying.

" hey little girl what are you doing here" I said in a kind tone as she was crying

" I..I can't find my parents can you please help me" she said trying to stop crying as I put myher hand to find her parents.

" don't worry we will find your parents, what your name sweetie" I said to her

" amy falls" she said wiping the tears away

" ok Amy I'm going to find your parents ok" I said to Amy as Amy nodded happily

" hey donnie you coming to lunch or what " jaune said

" can that wait I got take this little girl to the office" I said to jaune

" what little girl I don't see a little girl" he said in confusion

" the little girl that is..." I trailed off as the girl right next to me was gone

" are you ok donnie " jaune said worried about his friend

' was that girl real or just hallucination' I thought as i look at jaune who has a worried look.

" never mind jaune let's head to lunch now" I said as we went to lunch

as me and jaune were at lunch I hear voices around the cafeteria about me for being a faunas or beating Cardin ass, I just shrug it off as me and jaune got our food And went to our table.

" so what did we miss as we were getting change" I said to the group

" nothing special just people talking about you beating Cardin and Just some rumors that you have a evil spirit." Yang said in mellow tone

" well that rumor is true" i said as my eyes change from blue to red

"WHAT?!" They said in shock

" yep finally donnie told you guys about me" a voice rang around the cafeteria as team RWBY and JNPR looked around the cafeteria to find the voice. Then they realized it came from me, ruby slowly reach her hand towards me as I made no movement.

" Donnie" ruby said in a worried tone but no response

" Donnie are you okay" Blake said still no response

when ruby was about to tap my shoulder I look up at them with a smile that only a maniac could have. In my mind I tried getting back in control but he keeps blocking me out.

" it's been years since Donnie released me" the voice said as he looked at my friends with amusement

" so these are your friends Donnie, huh I expected a dead corpse as your friend hahaha" he said mocking my friends.

" who are you and what did you do to Donnie" ruby said to the voice controlling my body

" who am I, I'm Donnie's curse but you can call me grim " grim said in a sinister tone

" give Donnie's body back " Blake said which made grim laugh like a maniac.

" but I'm having to much fun he Can wait for a few years" grim said to them

" you can't have his body it doesn't Belong to you it belongs to donnie" ruby said as she walk towards him.

" oh you and what army little girl hahaha" grim laughed but stopped as he got punched by ruby.

" you little brat " grim was about to grab ruby but stopped as I was taking back control

" no no you can't do this to me donnie you need me" grim said as he was struggling to take control.

' Yes that maybe true but you can't control of my body or hurt my friends so I'm taking back my body' I said in his head as I was back in my body.

' You be sorry donnie just you wait until I get back in control and when I do I'm going to teach your girlfriend a lesson for punching me' he said in my mind

' you stay away from ruby she has nothing to do with you grim' I yelled at him in my mind.

' We will see about that donnie ' he said as his figure faded away

After that conversation in my head I look around the cafeteria to see ruby and everybody else looking at me with eyes of worry.

" are you donnie or grim" yang said looking at me as everybody else gave me weird looks

" give me a question " I said to them

" ok do you like my sister" yang said which made me and ruby blush

" were not couple" me and ruby said at the same time

" it's donnie " they said in union

" oww that hurts" a voice said in pain

I look over to see velvet being bullied by team CRDL, I got angry and crushed my drink as I got up and head towards Cardin.

when I got there Cardin saw me and growled at me with rage and hate.

" what do you want freak" Cardin said as I grabbed him and thrown him on a table

" your life you mother fucker" I said as I pulled out my karambit and pointed it at his throat.

" come to the headmaster office " prof. Goodwitch said through the mic

" it looks like your trouble now freak" Cardin said laughing which made me slam him through the table then walk to the office.

**headmaster office**

" I expect more from you mr. Lee and you made me disappointed" prof. Goodwitch said to me With mature tone

" oh expect more from me then why didn't you stop Cardin from bulling velvet" I said to her.

" If I didn't see it then there's no proof" she said in a harsh tone

" BULLSHIT YOU GUYS HAVE CAMERAS AROUND THIS SCHOOL EXCEPT THE LAUNCH ROOM AND YOUR SAYING YOU NEED PROOF!" I yelled at her

" you watch your language young man or I'm gonna-" I interrupted her and said

" YOUR GONNA WHAT HUH SEND ME TO DETENTION, PUNISH ME CAUSE IF THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING I AM GLADLY TO BE PUNISHED" I yelled as my aura bursting around my body

glynda was about to say something but ozpin stopped her and looked at me, he was giving me a glare and I glared back.

" mr. Lee we all know your angry at mr. Winchester but you cant just beat up a former student" ozpin said in a calm tone.

" then why bring me here instead of Cardin he's bulling Faunus and you guys are just watching this going down what kind of school does that" I said to him with a my aura still going through my body

" this school don't watch students getting bullied" Glynda said to me

" oh give me a break glynda I saw a camera in the room and you saw velvet getting bullied then I came in putting my weapon in face and you stop me How does that make sense " I said to which put her in hush mode

" that what I thought now if you guys excuse me Im going to my dorm" I said walking towards the door.

" mr. Lee then you need this" ozpin said as he thrown an object to me which I caught with ease, it was a cold steel trench knife.

" why are you giving me this" I said questionable tone

" you will find out soon enough mr. Lee" he said as I left the room.

**MY DORM**

I got into my pajamas and was about to go to sleep until the room burst open with a angry Weiss.

" did you know what you did " she said in a angry tone

" I honestly don't care" I said as I put my covers over my head but Weiss pulled them off gave me a glare which didn't scare me.

" listen here you filthy peasant you are going follow orders ruby cause she our leader and if don't listen I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" she said as she pointed to her weapon.

" you think hurting me is gonna make a difference princess I been through hell when I was young, it's not easy being a Faunus people just think you are a animal nothing else and if you want to treat me like that then I'm leaving" I said as I got up and grab my duffle bag packing my things.

" good go home to your parents and cry to them like they exist anyway" she covered her mouth at the last part as I stopped packing and hearing those words gave me a thirst for blood as my aura burst around the room.

" **what did you say about my parents" **I said through my teeth in a demon voice as I walk towards Weiss with hatred in my eyes.

" donnie calm down Weiss didn't say that " yang said trying to stop me from killing Weiss

" **oh I heard pretty clearly what** **she said**** to me" **I said as I was getting pushed back by yang and Blake but they weren't strong enough as I pushed them to the ground and walking to Weiss with fear in her eyes.

" Donnie look at me, look at me" ruby said as she grab my face forcing me to look at her

" I want you breathe in and out for me please " she said as I nod

As I was breathing in and out my aura calm down, my form went back to normal and I was resting my head on ruby's shoulder as she was stroking the back of my head.

" Do you feel better donnie?" Ruby said to me

" y-yes I feel better " I said to her as I walk back to my stuff and unpack

when I was done unpacking I walk towards the bathroom but stopped as I feel something in my throat, I cough to see blood and begin cough more blood as my vision was blurry and fell to the ground, I heard my name being called but I blacked out.

* * *

**Well Im in a near death situation what will happen next chapter will i make it or suffer as my body dies from the inside. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause this might be a long one. Comment, fav, follow, and pm me ams as always BE COOL, BE AWESOME,MOGAR OUT**


	8. Chapter 7: control the curse

Chapter 7: control the curse

**hey guys Mogar Here sorry for not updating earlier this chapter took me a long time to write but I finally got it done and posted it so without further ado heres Chapter 7 enjoy.**

* * *

**MY POV**

I found myself in a complete white area and I though to myself ' where am i, how did I get here' but I digress so I walk around the complete white area to find any living around me but all I saw is white, nothing else but white until I saw a figure in a red cloak.

' was that ruby?' I thought as i ran towards the figure and as I got close to the figure it faded away. I looked everywhere to find the figure in a red cloak but no luck, I tried to find a way out but i came to realize that this area has no way in and no way out...

" you seem lost young man" a voice echoed through the area as I got out my weapons and turn them into pistol mode.

" who's there " I said as I look around the area to see who said it.

" I mean you no harm child so please lower your weapons" it said but I kept them up

" how can I trust you if I can't see you " I said to the voice

" you don't have to child I'm here to warn you that evil spirit inside you is planning to take control of your body permanently and I'm here to help you take control of the curse and use it for good" the voice said to me but I wasn't really sure on what to do.

" why are you helping me " I asked the voice as I put my weapons away

" because child I'm your father" the voice said to me as a figure appeared in front of me

the man looks like me but older and different color scheme, he wore a black trench coat, white shirt, grey pants, black dress shoes, black fedora with a red feather, he eyes were different color one blue and one gold, his hair is brown like mine,he also has a scar going down his right eye, and from there I was speechless for words cause my dad died when he was protecting me from the white fang when I was 6 years old but here he is in front of me, then I realized he put his spirit inside me after he died.

"d-dad...did you put your spirit inside me just to keep me safe" I said as I start to tear up

" yes my son I'm been watching you from the beginning to the end " he said as he got closer

" then why show up now I was heart broken when I lost you,mom, and mishka that day" i said as tears flow from my cheeks

" cause I know you are strong and brave Donnie, when you were 3 you started lifting logs to get to your toys and that when I knew you were gonna be strong" he said as he put a hand on my head.

" he's right donnie " a voice came behind my dad, it was my mom and sister walking towards us.

" mom...sis" i said as they gave me hugs

" Donnie you were always the one helped others and always kind to humans and Faunus " my mom said to me

" and always standing up for others when bully's hurt our friends" my sister said as she ruffled my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I was stunned to see my family was watching me from the inside and I didn't know from the start but right Now they are giving me hope to move on and protect the ones i love most.

" I heard that you like that rose girl huh " my sister said as she nudge my side

" n-no I-I don't w-what make you say that " I said as I hide my blush with my hood when she said was true but I wouldn't show It to others.

" Oh don't lie to me cause I know you do" she teased with a grin

" shut up, anyway how are you guys going to help me control the curse" I said to them, they didn't say anything until my father walks towards me and said " are you sure about this son there will be many obstacle in the way and it will be a difficult task" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I thought about the consequences on controlling the curse but I'm willing to risk it and I want to protect the ones I love, images was running through my head about how I made friends in beacon and allies and a person to love, images of me and ruby having fun and help each other out and most importantly having the strongest bond of friendship and that friendship will grow stronger into love.

" yes I'm sure I want this curse gone and be able to protect the innocents from evil " I said to them as they gave him of respect.

" Very well my son then you must be able to keep that promise or consequences will come for you" he said as he closed his eyes

my dad, mom, and sister put their powers into my body giving me new powers and changing my body, I used to have brown hair but now it's jet black and my eye used to be blue but now I have gold eyes, my body become more muscular but able to climb buildings and jump over obstacles, clothes changed too my hoodie was replaced with a black trench coat, my pants changed from grey cargo pants to grey jeans, my beanie turned into a black fedora, my weapons changed as well they change into a double sided scythe that also change into short swords one black one grey.

" this is new for me " I said as I look at my new weapon while looking for a name to call it.

" I think should call you demon knight" I said to myself as I checked it's features

" well time to go back to reality " I said as I close my eyes and fell into slumber.

* * *

**RUBY POV**

Donnie was in the infirmary from something that doctors didn't know what or how it happened and I was worried but yang told me that Donnie will be fine which lighten me up a little but I'm still worried about him.

" yang it's been hours sense donnie went to the infirmary and the doctors didn't say he was ok " I was getting nervous and worried but I couldn't help myself.

" ruby it's ok he's going to be fine just calm down " yang said to me which lighten me up a lit

" yea but still I'm worried, he's my partner and-" I was interrupted by a doctor who told us about Donnie condition.

" he will be fine but somehow his hair changed from brown to black and his internal organs are fine it's just that his aura is so powerful it destroyed one of are computers, it might have something to do with his condition." The doctor said to us

" do you think donnie has a power that no one else has before him" I said to the doctor

" I don't know but from his blood sample we got some weird results"

" what do you mean weird results " yang said

" let me show you " the doctor said as he lead us to donnie blood result

" now here the blood results " he said as he clicked the files with Donnie's name on it

everyone was shocked from the results, the computer said that donnie blood is apart of a legendary Grimm a dark reaper a creature that had the body of a beowolf and a head that looks like a deform ursa head and sharp teeth coming from its was shocked and I was getting more worried that Donnie got cursed by a legendary Grimm by having the Grimm blood in his body.

" how did it get in his blood stream " Weiss said first to the doctor

" from what I saw mr. Lee he had a huge claw mark on his back as we treated him, the claw marks were dark black on his back and he was was only three years old when that happen." the doctor said in a depressing tone

when the doctor said that the four girls felt like they got hit by a train when they heard that, ruby started to tear up imaging donnie getting attacked by the Grimm, she was about to breakdown until a alarm came on.

" what happening " ruby said

" Donnie's IV is beeping and slowly dying down" he said shocked tone as he ran out the door and team RWBY were hot on his tail.

* * *

**MY POV**

I slowly open my eyes looking at the ceiling then I got up to see my arm is connected to a IV machine, I took off the tubes from my arms which made the machines go off. Nurses came rushing into the room to see me taking off the tubes from my arms, they told me to lay back down on the bed but I told them that I'm fine and got dressed. I walk out of the infirmary and heads towards the cafeteria but was stopped to hear my name across the hall. I turn around to see a red blur coming straight towards me, I was unable to react as I was tackled to the ground. I groaned in pain as I Look at the who person tackled me, it was ruby who looked liked she been crying for while and I thought to myself ' great job dude you made her cry' I was about to say something but she hugged me tight.

" don't you ever scare us like that again or I will never forgive you " she said as she put her head on my shoulder While I hugged her back.

" I'm sorry ruby for getting worried " I said to her as we break the hug

ruby and everyone else were staring at me for some reason do I have something on my face or something but after a few seconds I realized they are staring at my hair and eyes.

" what " I said

" y-your eyes their not blue anymore their gold" ruby said in shock

" and your hair is black instead of brown" yang said as she touched my hair

" ok you guys must be hallucinating " I said as I backed away from them

" we're not look " Weiss said as she pulled out a make up mirror to show me my eyes and hair.

I was shocked about my new appearance until I realized that my family put there power into me as I was asleep, I looked like a different person when I looked at myself. Then for some reason I feel bulky, I looked down at my chest to see my shirt is tightly hugging my abs and i thought I was training too hard or something but I thought to myself ' this might put yang in a hot situation ' I look back up to my team to see light shades of red on their cheeks except ruby she had a redder shade that put her hood to shame.

" you like what you see " I teased which made them blush harder and trying not to faint

" ohh donnie has a six pack " yang said as she walks towards me

" this is not for sale girl " I said as I pushed her away from me

" a-anyway you should head back to the infirmary " Weiss said to me

" but i feel fine theres nothing wrong with me " I protest but they refuse

" as team leader i order you to go back to the infirmary to get better or I will suspend you from your weapon " ruby said in a demanding tone

" fine if it makes you feel better" I walk back to the infirmary

**scene break**

After two days of recovering I felt relaxed and stronger it made me feel weird but I shrugged that aside as I went to the cafeteria, when I got to the cafeteria I got myself a snack and went to a table and when I got to the table I Can hear people talking about me about my new appearance. It could be that or that I'm a Faunus maybe both but I ignored the whispers as I eat my food until team CRDL came by my table, in my mind my bad side told me to beat the shit out of them but my conscience told me to be patience and see what happens.

" what do you want Cardin " I said in a annoyed tone

" I just want to talk about our fight from last time and I want a rematch" he said as he cocked a grin

" well Cardin you better think twice about that cause I was not using a weapon in that match so if you a rematch then try and beat me with your team right now." I said as I turn to him staring into his eyes.

" haha you think you can beat me and my team at once your bluffing " Cardin snickered at my request but I was dead serious.

" let's find out " I said as I got out of My sit and faced Cardin and his team

everyone in the cafeteria were getting scared on what going to happen, most of the students in the cafeteria were recording and some were cheering to beat team CRDL, I got into battle stance which was a wing chun style stance **( if you guys don't know what wing chun is look it up)** and faced team CRDL. Team CRDL circled around me so they got the advantage...they were wrong as one of them came close I kicked the one that was near my right by doing a side kick to the face and he went down groaning, the next one tried to tackle me but I side step then did a tornado kick to the back of the head as the last one of them used a food tray and thrown it at my face but I caught it in mid air. I used the food tray as a shield when the guy who was coming at me charged but I thrown the tray at him and he caught it as I punch through the tray and connected to his face then went out cold.

" well took out your team all that is left is you" I said as I walk towards Cardin who was ready to fight me

" bring it you faunas pieces of trash " said Cardin as he charged at me

I got ready for the charge until he pulled out his mace from out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach which made me go on my knees and groan in pain, I couldn't move cause that mace broke one of my ribs and down side is It reopened my stitches from that day. Cardin walks towards me with a smile of victory on his face as he swing his mace to my face which causes blood to fly everywhere and everyone to close their eyes at the sight. my face was covered in my blood as Cardin picked me up to stand on my feet and made a baseball swing to my ribs but I didn't feel any impact, I open one of my eyes to see ruby taking the hit to the ribs which made her scream in pain as she was sent flying across the cafeteria.

" RUBY "

* * *

**Authors note**

**RUBY NOOOO anyway I hope you like the chapter this may be my longest chapter of all times and sorry for not updating earlier but Ill be postings chapters every two weeks so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT**


	9. A hurt rose and family heir loom

**hey guys Mogar here I finally made chapter 8 and I would like a beta reader to help me with my chapters so if you like to help me feel free to help me, now I hope you guys Enjoy this chapter and have a nice day mogar out **

* * *

Chapter 8: a hurt rose and legendary Grimm and a family heir loom

**MY P.O.V**

I rush over to ruby and i saw her in pain holding her ribs and curled in a ball. I pick ruby up as the rest of team RWBY came rushing by as they see me holding Ruby in pain. They came running to me and asked what happen but I just stood there still holding Ruby until I gave to Ruby to Yang.

" Take her to the infirmary fast " I said in a serious tone as they went rushing towards the infirmary .

" Awww did I made little wolf mad cause I hurt his teammate " Cardin said laughing. My body is getting ready to rip Cardin into pieces but some dark flames came out of my arms and was spreading around me. The students in the cafeteria backed away from me as the black flames continue to spread, team CRDL didn't know what is going on but that didn't stop Cardin from hitting me. Cardin came at head on as he raised his mace and was ready to strike, he was mid swing but I stopped his swing with one hand. He tried to pull his mace from my grip but it was pointless I had him where I want him as I pulled his mace out of his hands then begin to punch rapidly at him, my hands were on fire as I punched Cardin then I kick him in the ribs then did a tornado kick to his head and he went down in pain but I didn't stop there I punch rapidly at his face and body as my punches were a blur of black flames. Cardin was bleeding from the nose and mouth as I kept punching him not giving him a chance to fight back.

" MR. LEE THAT ENOUGH " a voice rang into the cafeteria as I stop and knew who it was

Miss goodwitch walks towards me as they took Cardin and the rest of his team to the infirmary as miss goodwitch looked at me.

" what is the meaning of this mr. Lee " she said demanded but I didn't response all I did was look at her With the eyes of hatred. I could kill her right now even if I wanted to but I can let hatred blind me so I calm myself down then response to her.

" Cardin and his team wanted a fight so I gave them a fight " I said to her

" explain to me why did you beat Cardin to a pulp mr. Lee" she said in annoyed tone

" well he hit my team leader ruby and I'm not going to stand there and watch her in pain" I said as I was about to head towards to the infirmary

" now if you excuse me I have to check my team leader " I leave the scene

*** in the infirmary ***

I walk in a room where ruby is getting treated as I look at the rest of team RWBY, then I look at ruby unconuiosus as the nurses treated her injury. I felt guilty for letting ruby get hurt because of me and the worse part is that one of her ribs got broken.

" how did she get hurt " yang was the first to speak to me as I look at her with guilt in my eyes.

" Cardin and his team wanted to fight me then Cardin used his weapon to hit me but ruby took the hit for me " I said to her as I look down at the ground feeling guilty for what has happened.

At first she looked angry but then she gave me a hug, I shocked cause I thought yang would be beating me to paste if I get ruby hurt but all she did was embrace me as I soothe her back for comfort Then started to break down crying into my arms. I was to in guilt for letting ruby risk her life to protect me But I was not going to let that happen again.

" guys can I tell you a secret " I said as I backed away from yang

" what secret donnie " Blake said a bit confused

" well what ever it is tell us " Weiss said as she looked at me

" yea you can trust us " yang said as she wiped her tears away.

" ok but promise me you won't tell ruby got it " I said as they nodded

" Ok just be prepared to what your about to see " I said as I turned around my back facing them then I took off my trench coat then the shirt to reveal a tattoo that glows dark aura on my back that looks like a beowolf.

they all gasps as they saw the tattoo on my back and deep claw marks with it, I couldn't blame them they were shocked to see the glowing tattoo on my back. Weiss looked horrified as the tattoo moves around my back and yang was terrified to touch it and Blake she was the most scared of them all, she saw my tattoo moves closer to my neck as if it was about to bite my neck off. I put my shirt back on then my trench coat and turn to look at them but they looked away from me.

" does anyone know why I have this tattoo " I said as waited for a response but they stayed silence.

" I got this tattoo from a legendary Grimm when I was with my family at the age of 4 when I was with my dad teaching me how to fight." I said as I look towards ruby to see if she is doing ok, the nurses were gone as ruby was sleeping.

" this tattoo is a symbol of the demon king and that legendary Grimm transferred it to me" I said as they widen their eyes when I said it was a symbol of the demon king

" wait that tattoo is the symbol of the demon king " Weiss said shocked

" yes and i thought people were just joking around when they saw the tattoo but it was true everything about this tattoo is true, and most people called me the demon king child." I said as I was about to walk out the door.

" Is there a cure or remove the tattoo" yang said

" no unless you kill me that the only cure to remove the tattoo" I said in a cold tone

everyone was silence they didn't want to know how could this happen to me, my life is hard already and I regret to get them involved my situation. before I went out the door I turn around to look at them.

" guys hold out your hands " I said

" why " they said in union

" just hold out your hands " I said demanded as they put out their hands at me

when they hold out their hands I gave each of them a special dust bullets, they were about to ask me why I gave them dust bullets but I hold out a hand to he quiet as I walk out the infirmary.

* * *

**RUBY P.O.V.**

I woke up with a throbbing headache as I look around to see I'm in the infirmary then I heard the door open to see my team with flowers and balloons, at first they look sad but when they see me awake they instantly came running by sides saying "oh my goodness are you ok " and " can you walk" I was getting a headache from all the questions I was getting.

" what happen to me " I said as yang was hugging me in her death hugs

" Donnie got into a fight and got hurt then you came in taking the hit for him" Weiss said

" And then donnie went berserk on Cardin after that miss goodwitch stop him from killing Cardin " blake said as she reads her book.

" Where donnie is he in the office or something " I said as I got out of bed then I felt pain in my sides

" You need to rest Cardin hit you hard and broke two of your ribs" yang said as she put me back on the bed.

" But-"

" No buts now gets some rest " they all said to me

" And we don't know where donnie is he just left " yang said

" do you think he be alright " ruby said worried

" he strong I'm sure he'll be fine "yang said

" I hope your right yang " ruby said looking out the window

* * *

**MY P.O.V.**

I was walking around town of vale as I was thinking on what should I do about the tattoo on my back but I had something more important than the tattoo...keeping my powers in control or else I'll loose it. As I was thinking about that I heard screams in a ally way when I was thinking.

" someone is in trouble" I said as ran into the ally to find a woman getting mugged

" give me your lien bitch " the mugger said as he was holding a knife to her neck

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME " the woman screamed for help

" shut up you whore " the mugger said as he pressed the knife against the woman neck

" HEY " I yelled

the mugger looked at me then looks back at the woman then back at me with the knife pointing towards me.

" who you supposed to be a superhero hahaha" he mocked

" no just a normal teenager with a big ass weapon " I said as I pulled out my new weapon which was a double sided scythe.

" so you want it the easy way or the hard way" I said to the thief

" yeah right you can't hurt me with that " he said

" try me " I said as I turned my weapon into short swords as the thief ran at me with his knife

the thief thief to stab me but failed as I tripped him then disarmed him and pinned him against the wall. He was trying to get out of my grip but I wouldn't budge.

" ma'm are you alright " I said

" yes thank you so much young sir " she said as she takes out 50 lien

" no no I don't take money ma'm I'm fine I'm a huntsmen so put your lien away please " I said as I knock out the thief

" but I insist for saving me " she said still holding out the lien

" don't worry about me ma'm worry about your family and yourself" I said as I grab the lien and put it back in her purse.

" you have my respect young man " she said as walks out of the ally

" your welcome miss" I replied as I look at the knocked out thief.

" now let's take you the police station " I dragged thief to the police station

*** scene break***

after taking the thief to the police I was walking to the gun shop to get some upgrades for my weapon, and when I got there I saw something that caught my eye. It was a brand new limited edition samurai edge desert warrior with extended magazine and long barrel with compensator, for years I wanted those sense I was a kid and right now I was hoping to get one. But I don't think I'll be able to buy it, I checked the price on the gun and it was a jaw dropping 12,000 lien I was stunned on how much limited edition guns would be so expensive.

" Damn I was really hoping to get that gun and put it on display on my shelf" I whined

" Ah i see you are looking at that limited edition gun am I right" a voice came behind me

I look behind me to see the owner looking at me with amusement in his eyes, he walked beside me to look at the designs of the gun as well as the texture and color of it.

" you know this gun used to belong to a legendary hunter" he said to me

" really who is he " I asked

" his name was kirito lee, what a brave and strong man he was " he said

" wait wait...did you just say kirito lee " I said shocked

" yes why do you ask" he said confused on what is going on

" that was my grandfathers name " I said as I looked at my grandfathers weapon

" what your name young man" he said

" donnie lee " I said to him

It took a few moments for the owner to realized that I'm the grandson of the legendary hunter kirito lee.

" s-so your his grandson " he said as backed away from me

" yes and why are you backing up " i said confused on why he is backing away from me

" y-y-your the demon king " he said as he pulled out his loaded gun at me

' shit he knows what I am ' I thought as u raised my hands up

" whoa whoa hold on I'm not here to hurt you I just want the gun" I said to him

" go ahead just take it no lien is needed just leave my shop " he said as he was pointed the gun at me a bit shaken as he aimed it at me.

" just put the gun down and open the glass please " I said to him trying to make him relax.

the owner relaxed a little as he put the gun back under his desk and walks towards the glass box that has my grandfathers weapon in it. As the owner opened the glass box he gestured me to grab it and put it on the holster as he went back behind the desk.

" thank you " I said to the owner who gave a nervous wave

" y-your welcome " he said with a hint of fear

" please don't be scared I'm trying to help people not scare them so please treat me like a customer alright." I said to the owner and gave him a smile

" alright " the owner relaxed completely as I left the store, and he was thinking if he should tell me that he knew his grandfather but he was to scared to tell me, so he made a promise to himself to tell me that he knew my grandfather.

" ha kids these days " the owner chuckled as he went back to work

* * *

*** scene break***

after that gun shop incident I headed back to beacon and check on ruby, on my way back I saw a flower shop is still open I thought to myself ' should I give ruby roses or daises ' my conscience told me to buy her tulips but my gut tells me to buy her roses. It gave me a headache on which flower to get ruby, I was in the flower shop for 5 minutes on thinking on which flower to get ruby I just said " fuck it I'm getting roses" I said as I told the clerk to give me roses.

" so who's roses are these " the clerk said to me with a teasing smile

" I-I-its for a friend " I stuttered as heat came up to my face which made the clerk laugh a little

" right for a friend " the clerk said as he gave me the roses

" thanks " I said to the clerk as I pulled out my wallet to pay the roses but the clerk hold out his hand to stop me.

" what"

" its on the house for your friend " the clerk put the emphasis on friend

" r-right thank you" I said as I tried to hide the blush with my fedora but failed

" haha young love is just a beautiful thing to feel man to be young again" the clerk said

" well thank you " I said to the clerk as I left the store

" no thank you for making my day awesome lad take care" the clerk yelled as he waved goodbye

I walked out the flower store and head back to beacon and as I Got there I saw Blake sitting on a tree reading her book.

" hey Blake " I said to her but she ignored me

" is that ninja of love book" I said to her which snap her out of her reading

" um no its not " she said looking away

" oh really let me see " I said as I snatched the book out of her hands and began reading parts of the book.

" no don't read it " she said with a huge blush on her face as she is trying to get the book

" oh what this a man who founds a lady ninja and as they got close they begin to make out" I read a piece of the book

" give it back now " she said as she finally got her book from me

" well anyway where ruby and the others" I said to her

" they are in the infirmary " blake said as she resume to her reading

" is ruby doing ok" I said

" yeah she fine just two broken ribs" she said as she looked at me

" it's my fault she in the infirmary " I said as I looked at the ground feeling guilt

" no it's not she got in your way to protect you like you did back in the initiation" she said to me

I remain silence until she gave me a hug to comfort me and relax. I remembered one when I was with my family and how my sister used to cheer me up when I'm down.

" thanks Blake I needed that " I said as hugged her back

" no problem now go give ruby those flowers" she said which made me blush a little as I went into beacon then head towards to the infirmary. As I got to the infirmary I saw ruby awake on her bed checking her scroll, I went in the room and she looked up from her scroll to see me.

" DONNIE "She yelled as she tried to get up but she held her ribs in pain

" take it easy just relax and rest" I said to her as I lay her back on the bed

" um I uh got these roses for you " I said nervous as I held up the roses to her

ruby gasp and grabs the roses from me and looked at me with her cute smile and pretty eyes.

" Donnie you didn't have to do that for me " ruby said slightly red on her cheeks

" I wanted to for the incident from the cafeteria " I said to her

" your still holding on to that come on donnie let it go it wasn't your fault " ruby said to me

" but if it weren't for me not fighting team CRDL you'll be fine but I let you get hurt " I said to ruby as I slump down a chair sitting next to her.

" and now look where your at now in a infirmary with two broken ribs and it's all my fault" I said with sadness in my voice.

" Donnie look at me " she asked but I dont want to look at her

" donnie please look at me " she said in a sad tone

I look at ruby in the face and then she leans in closer to my face then puts one hand on my face and said. " it wasn't your fault Donnie and as team leader I order you to trust me ok" she said as she rubs my cheeks.

" ok ruby I trust you" I said as I grab her hand and held it gently but firmly.

" good now I want to tell you something " ruby said as her cheeks turned red

" ok what about " I said as she gestured to move closer and so I did

" D-Do you like me more than a friend donnie be honest " she said as she gripped my hand tighter as for me I don't know how to answer this I was nervous to answer but I have to for her sake.

" I like more than a friend...I love you ruby " I said with all my heart

" I love you too donnie " she said to me which made me happy on the inside

me and ruby looked at each other for awhile then we lean in closer to each other until our lips almost touched if yang and the others didn't show up. I was so close to kiss ruby and I was ready to kiss her and she was ready to kiss me but it can wait.

" so what you two love birds doing in here huh" yang teased us but we ignored her

" none of your business yang " I said as I slowly remove my hand from ruby

" aww but I want to know please tells me " yang begged but I didn't budge

" no" I said bluntly

" your no fun donnie " yang pouted

" anyway I'm going to sleep in here and keep an eye on ruby" I said as I sat on a chair and pulled down my fedora and went to sleep.

" well see you guys in the morning " ruby said as she laid back on her bed and also went to sleep.

" night guys see you in the morning " yang said as the rest of team RWBY left the room

I thinking on how should I ask ruby on a date but I shrugged it off until tomorrow I have time to ask her Right now I'm right here next to her and that what makes me happy.

* * *

**Author note: hey guys Mogar here I hope you enjoy chapter nine It took awhile to post this but at least it wasn't short am I right anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always BE COOL BE AWESOME MOGAR OUT**


	10. When darkness is near evil appears

**Hey guys Mogar here another chapter for you guys and for this chapter is when donnie is in a bad situation and has information to give to ozipn. And something bad will happen to donnie, that all for now I hope you guys will like it so please comment, fave, follow, all that good stuff so have fun and enjoy Mogar out.**

* * *

Chapter 9: when darkness is near evil appears

**MY P.O.V.**

It's been a week since ruby was in the infirmary, now she is fully recovered and ready to go on a mission with her team. As for me I was in the training gym tearing robots left and right as I twirled demon knight around my body cutting them down like butter. Then I switched them into short swords and started blocking and slashing the robots with incredible speed, but as I was slashing through the dummies I started to feel weird and dizzy, I stop the simulation and started to cough up blood.

" Damn you grim " I said to myself

' **D****eal with it weakling your not strong enough to control my powers' **grim said in my head

" I will get stronger just wait and see me take control of your powers and you" I said as I stood up put my two swords together to make demon knight again.

**' HAHAHA you are so pathetic donnie you can never control me or protect your friends and that rose girl you love so much' **he said mocking me

" YES I CAN I WILL PROTECT THEM " I yelled in the gym

**' We'll see about that donnie soon I'll come in control and kill all your friends' **he said as vanished in my head

' I must get stronger for them, I must get stronger...for them ' I thought to myself as I was about to start a another simulation until ruby and the rest of team rwby came in.

" Hey donnie what you doing " ruby said to me with her cute smile on her face

" I'm just training and practicing my moves" I said I put on my trench coat back on

" Well ruby wanted to check on you so we tagged along " yang said

" More like dragged here " Blake said as she reads her book

" Agreed " Weiss replied as she looked away

" Anyway I wanted to tell you that ozpin gave us a mission " ruby said

" Ok where is the mission " I said to her

" He said that it was in the north east of vale about Grimm are nesting there " she replied

" Ok when does it start " I said as I put everything in my bag

" Tomorrow morning he said " ruby replied

" Ok I'm down now let's get something to eat I'm hungry " I said holding my stomach

" Alright where should we eat at " yang said

" I don't know maybe a restaurant " ruby told her sister

" How about I cook for everyone " I said as everyone looked at me with weird looks

" What "

" How can you cook no offense " Weiss said to me

" I was taught by my mom and I got good real fast " I said with a goofy smile

" Well can you make strawberry sunrise " yang said with a smirk

"even though thats a drink but yes I can " I said to her

" Prove it to me then chef " yang said smiling

" Yang don't do that to him " ruby protest but I stopped her

" No its ok ruby I'll show her" I said as I walk out of the gym and headed to the kitchen

When I got to the kitchen I gestured them to sit down and wait as I get my materials to make strawberry sunrise.

" Don't forget the little umbrella " yang yelled to me

"Alright " I said as I shake the drink in my hands then poured it in a cup with the umbrella

" Here you go strawberry sunrise " I place the drink in front of her

" I bet you didn't even make it " she teased as she took one sip of the drink

Then her eye went wide as they can be, she couldn't believe on what she is tasting a drink from the heaven or a drink from a beach.

" Well I'm waiting " I said smiling at her

" what..how...how did you make this so damn delicious " she said in shock as she drinks more of it

" That was my family secret drinks that my mom showed me one time" I said to her

" You must teach me this please " yang begged then started to bow down in front of me

" Maybe later but right now how about I give you guys a treat " I said as I put on a chef hat.

" May I take your orders ladies" I said to them

" Well how about a tuna salad with salmon " Blake said through her book

" And I'll have a fancy lobster tail with the caviar special " Weiss to me

" Ohh something new " I replied which made her look away

" You impressed me with the strawberry sunrise so I guess I'll have a sticky spicy ribs " yang said to me

" And I'll have a Japanese style curry a little spicy " ruby said

" Ok your orders will be coming shortly " I said as I went back into the kitchen

**15 minutes later **

I came out with four trays that had their names on it, I set their orders down to each person by their team order.

" Your dinner is served ladies " I said as I bowed to them

" Thanks donnie this looks delicious " ruby said to me

" I'll say these ribs smell spicy just the way I like them " yang said getting to ready to eat

" The tuna salad looks rather tasty " Blake said eyeing the tuna salad

" And this lobster tail looks like it came out of a fancy restaurant" Weiss said with a bit of jealousy

" Aww thanks guys now eat up before it gets cold " I told them which they respectfully ate their food.

" Oh my goodness this is delicious " Blake said as she took another bite of her salad

" I agree with blake this lobster tail taste fantastic " Weiss said as she savored the flavor

" Amen to that these ribs are one of a kind " yang said as she was enjoying her ribs

" This is so good how did you make it " ruby asked as she resume to eat her dinner

" That a secret my family told me to keep it a secret until I get older " I said to her

" But aren't you older now " ruby said as she finished her curry

" Yes but sorry to be disrespectful but you guys aren't trustworthy " I said to them

" HEY!" They said at the same time

I look at the clock to see it's 5:30, my eye went wide as I ran out the room. In my mind I was ' fuck fuck This is not good why now ' as I was running towards the docks.

" DONNIE!" A voice came behind me

I look behind to see ruby and her team ran towards me

" Oh no why now " I muttered as team RWBY walks towards me

" Donnie what's wrong did anything happen " ruby said to me

" Look I'm sorry I can't tell you guys I need to hurry to go to a place that has something waiting for me." I said as I backed up against the cliff

" Then take us with you we can help you right guys " ruby said to them as they agreed but I shook my head.

" You don't understand I can't let anyone come with me so please stay here and wait for me ok " I said as I jumped off the cliff falling in mid air.

" DONNIE " team RWBY yelled my name

I closed my eyes then whistled loudly, I waited for a moment then a hover board came towards me as I flipped myself to my feet to land on the hover board. I land on the hover board and rocketed into the air then went zooming to vale.

* * *

**RUBY P.O.V**

I was relived that donnie was alright, but he should really stop scaring me like that. But I cant be mad at him for now, when he gets back I'm going to punch him.

" oh thank monty " I said in relief

" he almost made me have a heart attack" Weiss said

" why cause you like him don't you " yang said tensing

" yea right not in a million years " Weiss said disgusted

" he should really tell is the truth " Blake said as she reads her book

" yea but give him time he will tell us in time " ruby said as she walks back to the dorms

" do you think he'll be alright " yang said to ruby

" yes he did have the strength to defeat two powerful Grimm right " ruby replied as she continue to walk towards their dorms

' Donnie please be careful ' I thought to myself as I open the door then flopped on my bed.

*** middle of the night * **

I woke up from a noise from the window, I looked at the window to see it was opened and I thought to myself ' I thought I shut the window when I came in' I said in my mind. So I quietly climbed down my bed to shut the window once more until a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into the bathroom. It was dark in the bathroom as I tried to struggle out the person grip as I grab the person hand that was on my mouth trying to pry the hand off my mouth but the person grip was too strong. The person then turned on the lights, I was shocked to see who it was...it was donnie covered in blood and cuts and bruises. Donnie then let go of me then put a finger to his mouth to be quiet.

" donnie what happen to you " I said worried about the cuts and bruises on his body

" don't worry about me right now I need you to get the girls awake then give ozpin this letter don't read it it's only for him to read." he said as he turn off the lights but I turned them back on. When I turn the lights back on he was gone, I was confused on why this letter is so important but I shook my head then grab my whistle to wake the girls up.

" WHHOOOOOOOO" I blow the whistle and the rest of team RWBY woke up from the loud whistle

" Ow ruby what is wrong with you " yang said grouchy and mad

" Yea it's the middle of the night go back to bed " Weiss said coldly

" Guys please get back up donnie is in trouble and he came back with cuts and bruises with blood all over him and he gave me this letter to give to the headmaster. " I showed them the letter that had a bloodstains on it.

" Ok what happen to donnie " blake said getting confused

" Yea and why does that letter have blood stains on it " yang asked

" No time to explain we need to get geared up and get the head master now that an order from your leader " I demanded

" Ok ok we'll get geared up you just give that letter to the headmaster" yang said as she got up from her bed then jump down.

" Ok but be ready when I come back " I said as I ran to the headmasters office

* * *

**MY P.O.V**

I was getting worried because something or someone are after me and my team, and I know it's at beacon going to try to get team RWBY first then me but I'm not going to let that happen as I jump on my hover board and check the perimeter of beacon to see if it's coming.

"** It seems you are in a bad situation donnie I recommend to let me take control" **grim said in my head

" no I can handle this myself " I said as I look around beacon

**" those cuts and bruises tell me that you need my help " **grim said as he laughed at me

" Shut up I can do this by myself " I said to him

**" Ok but don't be calling my help to save you and your friends" **he said as he vanished in my head

I sigh as I stopped the search then I started to head back to my team dorm, and when I got there team RWBY was ready. Everyone is ready and geared up so I told them to head to the headmaster office and stay there but ruby decline.

" NO YOU CANT DO THIS BY YOURSELF AND AS TEAM LEADER I ORDER YOU TO LET US HELP YOU " ruby yelled at me with tears in her eyes

" Ruby you need to understand this isn't your fight and there are people after you guys so I told you to give the letter to the headmaster that people are coming to this school and start killing students with no mercy." I said them

" you must be joking you can't possibly take on the people that is after you and us" Weiss said to me

" watch me " I said as we were at the headmaster office

I open the door to see the head master in his chair with his coffee mug in his hand. He looked up then gestured to sit down.

" I see you are ready for battle mr. Lee " he said as stands up and walks up to me

" yes and I have something important to tell you " I said to him

" and what is so important " he said

" the white fang are planning to attack beacon academy and try to take over remnant" I said to him as I gave him the blueprints then head to the door until ruby yelled my name.

" DONNIE " she yelled as I stopped then turn to her

" As team leader you will come back unharmed got it " she said grabbing my collar

" Understood captain" I said as I grab her hands to relax then gave her a hug

" now if I don't come back Don't come looking for me" I said I shut the door

* * *

**TEAM RWBY P.O.V**

" I can't believe he doing this alone " Weiss said in anger

" I should have punch him to change his mind " yang said as her eyes start to flicker red

" well we can't do anything now we're stuck in the headmaster office " Blake said as reads her book.

" we can't just sit her doing nothing " Weiss said

" we don't have a choice Weiss now sit down " ruby said as she hugged her knees

After that they heard a explosion outside of beacon, they looked out the window to see donnie fighting three guys and the three guys look strong.

" who are those guys in the armor " yang said looking out the window

" I don't know but who ever they work for are professionals " Weiss replied

" hey what that on their backs " ruby pointed out as they look at their backs to see a emblem that looks like a beowolf in human form.

" Are they a organization or something " yang said

" I don't know but they are brutally beating donnie " Blake said as she watches in fear

" we have to help him " ruby said as she grabs crescent rose from her back and swings it at the window.

" RUBY WAIT DON-" yang couldn't finish as ruby broke the window

" NO IM HELPING HIM" ruby said as she jumps out the window

" ugh I'm so going to regret this" Weiss said as she jump as well then blake then yang

* * *

**MY P.O.V **

The three guys were tough and I cant keep up with them, one of them kicked me in the chest as the second one punch me then the third one tries to slash at me but I dodge the slash as I spin demon knight around my body as they backup trying not to get cut. They form a triangle around me as they came charging at me with weapons in hand. The first one with red hair had Two bladed chain whips then the second one with black hair has a spear and the Third one with grey hair has a two tonfas blades. I was bleeding everywhere from head to toe and my vision is starting to get blurry as well as my legs, they hurt so much that it went numb. The three soldiers were about to attack me until I heard yelling above me, I looked up to see team RWBY coming straight down near me, ' I thought I told them to stay with ozpin ' I thought but as they came down the three soldiers were ready to attack. The first to land was ruby then Weiss then blake then yang, the three soldiers were ready to be attacked and were ready to kill who ever gets in their path.

" What are you guys doing here I thought I told you to stay with the headmaster " I said as I got into battle stance

" You can thank ruby for that part " Weiss said as she got out her weapon and stared at the three soldiers

" ruby why didn't you stay with the headmaster " I said looking at her

" because I'm not letting you get yourself killed " ruby said as stuck her weapon into the ground

" ruby these guys are killers they will kill you and I'm not letting them hurt you guys " I said to them

" Would you stop your whining and let us help you " yang said as she punch her hands together to activate her semblance

" Right now we need to focus on the three soldiers" Blake said as she grab her weapon

"Are you brats done talking cause we have a contract to kill " one of the soldiers said to us as they got ready to fight us

" yang, Blake you get the guy with the tonfas me and Weiss handle the other guy with the spear" ruby said to them as they nodded and went to their targets

" I guess I got you then " I said to the guy with bladed chain whips

" you are correct " he said as he connected the two chain whips together to create a double side chain whip.

" well ok then bring it " I said as I went into battle stance

He charged at me as I side step and slashed at him but he dodged it, he then begins to spin his bladed chain whips at me and managed to get a few cuts on me. But I was able to get some slashes on him as well, but the problem is that I bruised up earlier by his friends.

" what's wrong boy having troubles trying to cut me haha " he mocked as he dissemble his weapon back into two bladed chain whips then swings them at me

he caught one of my arms with his chain whips and tugged on it as the blades on them began to dig in my arm, I screamed in pain as I dropped demon knight and holding my bloodied arm with the chain whip still on it.

" come on show me some blood " he said as he pulled harder and my arm drips blood like waterfall as the man pulls harder on the whip

" oh is the little wolf hurt cause I got his arm caught " he laughed

I grabbed the chain whip with my hands then pulled him towards me as I cocked my hand back and made a fist, I was about to punch him but he dodge it then flip me over him. He walks to me and kneels down to see my face then he lifted me back up to my feet as he puts me in a chokehold as I struggled to get out.

" face it kid you lose and your friends will be killed right in front of you as we slowly kill them one by one " he said saying the last three words slowly

" Kurt, Markus stop playing around and take care of the brats " he said to the two soldiers

" l-leave them...alone " I choked as I was trying to pry his grip from me but it was useless

" stop struggling and watch them kill your friends " he said pulling my head up to see them bruised up and cut in a pile

" D-Donnie " ruby whimpered

" ruby hang on I'll get us out of this " I said to her

" oh you hear that guys little wolf said he gonna get them out of this " he said as they laughed

the one who had me in a chokehold wrapped my hands with his chain whip and hanged me on a lamp pose, he then walks back to the girls all bruised up and grabs ruby then lifts her up in the air by the neck as for the rest of team RWBY they couldn't move all they could do is watch as ruby was about to be stabbed.

**' Use me donnie...use me to save her '** grim said in my mind

' no you'll just use me and take over my body' I said to him

**' It won't be fun if your dead and not messing with your friends especially that rose girl ' he replied **

' YOU THINK THIS IS SOME GAME TO YOU ' I yelled

**' NOO...I'm going to help you just this once after this we'll hate each other again...deal' he said to me**

I couldn't decide if I should release him but I can't let Ruby be killed, I thought for a second then decided.

' Grim I'm telling you this if you ever hurt Ruby I'll swear to monty you will suffer ' I said to him as I began to open doors in my mind to let him in

**' No promises but I'm giving you my powers for limited time only, you got 8 minutes to finish them off and save your girl' **he said as he grabs my hand then transfers his powers into me

I began to glow dark aura around me as I break the chain whips that was holding me by my hands and started walking towards the man who has Ruby.

" What is that is it suppose to scare me haha " he said as I ran at him with unbelievable speed

I grab his hand that was holding Ruby then ripped his hand off of Ruby as blood sprays everywhere. I caught Ruby then put her next to the girls as I turn back to the man who is screaming in pain. I then launched myself at him and tackled him and begin to rip him to shreds as limbs and guts flying everywhere. The other two soldiers were horrified as they see me tearing their comrade to pieces. I stopped to see I killed one of them then looked at the last two soldiers looking at me with fear in their eyes but they had their weapons ready, I slowly stand up then walk towards them. When I was two feet away from them they attacked me but when they were about to hit me I vanished into thin air then reappeared behind them as I grab one of them and split him in half then grabbed the other one by the throat as I lifted him up into the air and began to interrogate him.

**" Who sent you here " **i said as I tighten my grip

" I-I can't say...if I do...he'll kill me " he choked

**" TELL ME NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK " **I said to him

" Ok...I'll talk " he said as I loosened my grip

" His name is Zairo William he the leader of the demon talon and he wants to find the demon king powers so he can control remnant and he also wants the demon kings son" he said to me

In my mind I was shocked that the demon talon wants the most powerful ability in remnant but what got me confused was that wanted me as well. I didnt know what they wanted with me but all I know is that they want this power.

**" Where is he now " I said to him**

" I don't know maybe in the southeast near a moun- " he got interrupted as a bullet went in his skull

**" Damn it " **I said as I look where the shot came from and I saw a figure in the distance holding a sniper rifle then disappear

**' Time Up kid I need my powers back ' **grim said as he changed me back to normal

I was about to pass out but I need the check the girls, I checked the girls and they were passed out from exhaustion. I grab my scroll and send a signal to my location then my vision begins to fade as I fell to my knees then said one last thing to my team.

" Don't...worry guys...I saved...you all from danger " I said as everything went black

* * *

**author notes: **

**well that was one hell of a chapter huh anyway I hope guys enjoyed this chapter and please follow and fav if you can but until next time and as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT**


	11. Hurt wolf and trials

**Hey guys Mogar here and sorry for not posting a chapter in a while but I have something important to tell you guys, probably in three weeks or more im not going to post chapters because school work been keeping me busy and some personal things, all in all this will be a temporary hold so I hope you guys understand and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: hurt wolf and trials**

**RUBY P.O.V.**

I woke up from a headache then I looked around to see that me and the rest of team rwby are in the infirmary with bandages and stitches. I saw yang with bandages wrapped around her head and arms same goes with blake and weiss. But something doesnt feel right, I looked around once more then realized that donnie is not with us. I slowly got out of bed then my head started to throb because me and the rest of team rwby tried to help donnie fight those three guys but they were too strong. I put on my shoes then was about to head out the door until yang called my name.

" Ruby what are you doing " she said groggy

" I'm going to take a walk " I said to yang

" Not in the conditions you are in " she said almost getting out of bed but failed because she was still in pain from that fight

" She right miss rose" a voice came from the door

Me and yang look at the door to see the headmaster with his coffee mug and cane, he walks in The room and looked at the injured team.

" Professor ozpin what are you doing here?" I asked the headmaster

" To check your conditions and I see that you are up and walking but not fully recovered yet " he said looking at me

" Yes I know but where is donnie " I said to him which he had a sad empression

" He's in critical conditions right now from all the blood he lost and broken bones he made on his body And is now in surgery to get him Back in to normal. " he said as turns around and heads to the door but I stopped him

" Will he be alright " I said worried

" I'll call when I get the results but for right now you need to some rest " he said as he walks out the door

" Don't worry Ruby he's going to be fine " yang said to me

" I wish I could believe you yang but Im worried about him " I said to her

" Trust me Ruby he's been through worse, now get some rest " she said to me

" Alright " I said as I got back into bed then closed my eyes

' I swear donnie if you die on her I will revive you and kill you again " yang thought as she went back to sleep.

* * *

**2 Days later**

Its been two days sense we fought those guys that donnie was facing and we it's been two days sense then, but the problem is that professor ozpin hasn't called me yet about Donnie's conditions and I was getting worried.

" Yang its been two days and professor ozpin hasn't called me yet about donnie " I began to panicked

" Ruby don't worry he'll be fine, beside he strong a enough to take damage and I bet he will still keep going with all his might to get back in shape" yang said to me

" She has a point Ruby if he didn't have the strength to stop that guy who was about to stab you then you would be dead " Weiss said as she gets dressed

" Yeah but I just feel I should be the one being in surgery not him " I said feeling guilty

" If you were the one who was in surgery donnie wouldn't forgive himself for getting you hurt " Blake said to me

" Yeah he would go wild if he see you hurt again, remember donnie beat cardin to a pulp when he hurt you " yang said to me

" I guess your right but that still doesn't help when- " I got interrupted by my scroll beeping

It was from the headmaster, I quickly anwser my scroll and put it on speaker to let the girls listen to him.

" Hello " I said

" Ahh miss rose, me and the rest of the professors gathered the results to Donnie's injuries" he said through the scroll

" Well what are the results " I asked him

" The good news is that he is recovering slowly and his cuts are healing by his aura but..." He trailed off

" But what " I said to him with worry in my voice

" But right now he's in...he's in a coma from all the damage he took " he said to me with pity

everything was silent after that, me and the rest of team rwby were speechless from what they have heard and WBY wished that ozpin shouldn't have said that to me cause my eyes started to tear up from that.

" I'm truly sorry miss rose we are trying everything we can to speed that up with the proper tools and equipment " he said to me

" I-Is h-he going to be okay " my voice cracked as tears slowly fall down my face

" Yes he will it's just that its going to take a while for him to wake up " he said to me trying to comfort me with his words

" Can we go see him " I said holding the tears in my eyes

" yes but only for a few minutes " he said to me

" Thank you professor " I said to him

" Your welcome miss rose " he said as I hanged up my scroll

When I ended the call I fell On my knees crying to what has happened to donnie. Yang, blake, and weiss huddle around me as they comfort me from the news this made me cry even more when yang put me in her arms rocking me back and forth to calm me down. I kept crying and crying until I couldnt cry no more, I stopped crying then I slowly stand up and my teammates looked at with concern in their eyes.

" Everything going to be alright " WBY said At the same time

" Ok let's go meet donnie " I said to them as I walked out the door with them following behind me.

* * *

**MY P.O.V. **

I was in a white room and I could something in the distance, it looks to be a person looking at me. I walk towards the person and the person looking at did the same thing, when I was about three feet from the person he stopped then I stopped. The person look familiar but I couldn't remember, the person was a male in his mid-twentie and wore a black robe with some grey details, some pouches on his belt, grey cargo pants, a chest plate, mid long black hair that was covering his brows, his eyes were smokey grey, and has a scar on his right cheek. We stare at each other for a moment until he spoke to me.

" What is your name child " he said to me with a deep tone

" Not else you say your name first " I said to him

" Very well, my name is Resh Rosewood " he said to me

" My name is Donnie Lee " I said as held out my hand to shake his but he didn't want to shake my hand

" Do you know where you are child " resh said to me

" To be Honest I dont know " I said looking around the complete white room

" You are in the afterlife " resh said to me

" Wait the afterlife you mean" I asked him with disbelief

" Yes you are in between the lines of life and death child" resh said to me

" where am I now in the real world resh " I asked him

" You are in the hospital and your friends are there next to you " resh said as he wave his hand in the air to show me that he was right

" Will I ever see them again " I said with a bit of sadness

" Yes you will see them again else you complete these trails " resh said to me

" What are the trails?" I asked him

" There will be four people and your objective is to beat them in a hand to hand combat arena " resh said as three people appeared behind him

" Wait there's only three people behind you where the fourth one?" I said confused

" Your looking at him " resh said to me with a grin on his face

" What are the rules" I said curious

" The rules are one vs one and if you are defeated you never see your friends again...is that clear " resh said as the three people circled around me

" Loud and clear " I said to him

" Good " resh said as he look at three people then nodded

" So who first " I said as I look at the four people

No one came up until a guy with white hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, and combat pants and shoes came up to me. He had a build that make you wanna scream 'HOLY SHIT' but I kept my cool about it as he walk up to me. He was taller than me about a head taller as he look down to me.

" So you ready to be turned into dust little man " the man had a thick russian accent but can speak English and I was surprised that I can clearly understand him.

" Yes I am except that turning into dust part good luck on that " I said to the tall russian man

The man chuckled loudly as he quickly took a jab to my stomach which sent me flying across the empty space. I quickly stood back up and winced in pain as I got ready to fight the man, the man came running towards me as I got into battle stance and when he was about to hit me I quickly dodge the hit then clashed hands with him. I punch him in the gut but the man didn't even flinch as he kicked me away, I skidded across the floor but regain balance and charged him trying to find a weak spot or presssure point anything that gives me an advantage but I couldn't find anything as the man kept pushing forward. The man hooked a left swing which connected to my cheek and send me flying across the white space.

" Is this really all you got I expected more from you child but I feel disappointed now, you are pathetic you dont the strength to hurt me, I hope your friends in the living cry when they see you dead in the hospital " he said to me which made me snap

I got back up and stare at him with hatred in my eyes as I walk towards him with every step flames started to print my foot to the floor. The man noticed this and he smiled with amusement.

" Oh did I hit nerve there little man or little baby " he said laughing at me as I kept walking towards him

His smile began to fade as I was about four feet away from him, then he sense a dark presence coming from me and he face turned from cocky to fear in seconds when I stopped mid walk to stare into his eyes and I saw fear in his eyes. In a spilt second I vanished into thin air then reappear right in front of him, he jumped back a little from the shock I gave him. I quickly punched him in the face and he went soaring across the white room. The man was surprised that I landed a devastating blow to him and the shocking part is that he felt pain. I ran at with incredible speed and I was kicking him everywhere, the man tried to counter but I wouldn't let him so I started to rapidly punch his gut until I heard ribs break. I could hear him scream in pain as I kept punching him until I sent him soaring through the air as I got ready to land the final blow but as he came back down and landed on his back I was about to land the blow but I stop it having my fist to hover over his face. I change back to normal and I fell on one knee panting as I look up to see two guys picked up the russian dude then resh came by me and held out his hand to help me up, I grabbed his hand and he put one of my arms over his shoulders. I was about to ask him about the other three that has to fight me but he beat me to it.

" Save it child you need to recover from those hits you took from Nickolai " he said as he wave his hand then a bed appeared and put me on it

" His name is nickolai " I said to him as he nodded

" He wants us to call him nick for short but we just call him that to irritate him " resh explained to me

" Ok but what about the trails I have to do " I asked him

" You can do those trials later right now you need to relax " resh as he left into thin air

I thought for a moment about how am I going to beat them without loosing control as I laid on the bed then I started feel something burning inside me then it started to burn my back, I quickly took off my trench coat and shirt to see the tattoo is climbing it's way towards my neck. My eyes widen as I stare at the tattoo in horror, I could feel it's rage and dark powers coursing through me. I quickly used my aura to stop the tattoo from climbing to my neck, the tattoo started to growl from resisting so it pressed harder to get to my neck as I kept using my aura until it stopped. After that I was panting a bit when resh appeared next to me and he saw my secret.

" So your the one possessed the power of the demon king but not yet controlled it properly yet am I right child " resh said to me with a hint of amusement

" Yes you are correct what it's to you " I said to him

" I heard stories about a man with powers that no man can get, and that man divided his power into five pieces of a symbol that looks like a beowolf but hads the shape of a human head " resh told me

" Do you know where they are " I asked him

" No but I do know that you are the final piece " he said

" Have you heard stories about that man having a son " I said to him

" I heard rumors about that one but I think those rumors mean he put some of his blood on a creature to carry on his duty" he said

" That's only part of it " I said to him

" What do you mean child " resh said to me confused

" When the demon king puts his blood on a creature, that creature must find a host to take the blood of the demon king and when that creature find its host it must wound it host to transfers the blood into the host blood system, that when you start to hear a voice in your head and when hear it he in your head and body trying to take control of you." I told resh

" So you are basically saying that the demon king wants your to take control of your body and carry on is that right " resh asked me as I nodded

" Yes but as of right now I'm being hunted by the demon talons, and they want the power of the demon king and they need me to finish it." I said as resh thought for a moment

" I see what your saying child but if the demon talons know where body is your friends are in danger " resh said to me

" That why I need to get these trails done " I told him

" Very well then let's begin " resh said as everything around us changed

" What's going on " I asked

" Your memory is changing this place to a specific location " resh said as he examined the new location

" What do you mean " I asked resh

" I mean that you are remembering a memory when you were a little boy " resh said to me

Everything around us started to take shape and I started to remember where we are. We were near a river next to a house then I realized that house was mine, then I saw my younger self running around by the house with my sister. I remembered this day, the day when me and my sister were playing tag and I was running from my sister trying not to get tagged by her, we were having fun until a group of boys came by our house.

" Do you remember this day " resh said to me as I nodded

" This was the day when the demon kings powers started to activate " I said as I watched my younger self hid behind my sister

The group of boys had pipes, chains and one of them had a metal bat with razor blades on them. My younger self looked terrified and couldn't help but shake in fear as I watch the group of boys slowly walking towards my younger self and my sister.

" What do you guys wants " my sister said to the group of boys

" We're here to teach Faunus trash like you a lesson, you think your kind are so smart from humans well think again humans are the leaders not Faunus, your just animals. " one of the boys said to her

" Faunus are people too you know they are not animals " my sister said to the boy

" sense when, faunus were never people to begin with they're just dead weight to the human race. " another boy from the group said to my sister

" You humans just treat faunus for your own fun" my younger self said to them

" Listen brat your kind are dead weight to the human race and your Faunus are weak and we're here to take care of the weak " a boy said as he tab his pipe to his hand

" I thought you said that the demon king's powers activated this day " resh said to me

" They did activate just not now " I replied to resh

The group of boys circled my younger self and my sister as one of them tried to hit my sister a virtical strike but was countered by my sisters technique. Then another one swung his chain at her but she dodged it and quickly punched him into unconuiosus, then a boy with a baseball bat that had razor Blades on it tried to hit my sister but my sister was too fast for him until one of thoses boys tripped her and made her fall to the ground. The boys ganged up on her as she got beaten and hit by the pipes, chains, and that bladed baseball bat. I would never forget that moment when they beat up my sister but then my younger self started to glow dark aura around his body and with each step flames printed my footprints as I got closer to the group of boys that were beating my sister. The group of boys stopped and stared at me with confusion then with a split second they dropped their weapons and shivered in fear and terror for whats in front of them. My younger self started to growl like a grimm and slowly walk towards the group of boys and began to grow long sharp nails and was about to attack until my sister groan. My younger self told the group of boys to stay away from our house then walks to my sister.

" So you got angry that they hurt your sister " resh said to me as I nodded

" Do you think you can control the power " resh asked which made me wonder how am I going to control it

" I don't know " I said to him

" Well time to finish those trials " resh said the location turned back into white clearing

" Who am I facing next " I asked resh

" You'll see child" he said as a woman walked up to resh and me

" So is this the kid im going to fight " she said as resh nodded

" Well from what I saw when you fought nick you might be fun wolf boy " the woman said to me

" um thanks I guess " I said awkwardly

" So you ready to fight me wolf boy" she asked

" Yea im ready the sooner the better to go back and protect my friends" I said getting into my battle stance

" Ohh ok dont disappoint me wolf boy " the woman said to me as she charges at me with fists flying fast

I was trying to read her fighting style but she was too quick to scan her As she lands a hit on me. I tried spin kicking her but she dodged it and punched my rib, I winced in pain as I start to be on the defensive side dodging and blocking her attacks. As I was dodging and blocking I quickly scan her fighting style then I started to counter her attacks by using her momentum to gain an advantage. When my strategy is coming into place I quickly punch her pressure points and joints to put her in a disadvantage as I swiped her off the ground by doing a spin kick to the legs. she gets back up to attack but I flipped over her head and put her in a chokehold. I was trying to not loose My grip on her but she flipped me over her head on to the ground as I got the wind knocked out of me. She stomped on my ribs making me cough blood but I quickly grabbed her foot and twisted it to make her loose her balance and fall, as I do twisted her foot I quickly put her in a sleeper hold **( A/N you know when a ufc fighter does it )**I was slowly putting pressure on her neck as she tries to get out but she failed to do so, she started to squrim around and gasp trying to get air but after a few seconds passed she tapped for surrendering. I released my grip on her as I got up and turned to resh. Resh looked at me with amusement in his eyes and after a few moments I got kicked in the back and hit the ground, I turned around to see the woman I faced angry. I quickly got but when I got up she wraps her arms around me and did a suplex on me and I groaned in pain. I slowly got back up to fight her but she got on top of me and started to punch me in the face, I covered my face trying not to get hit in the face. She didn't stop until I caught one of her fists then rolled to my left, this time i was on top and I put the woman in a arm bar. She screamed in pain as I put pressure on her arm which made scream louder. I could tell that she would not give up even if I had to break her arm but I'm not going to, so i kept applying pressure to her arm to the point that I almost broke it. After a few moments of struggling she finally gave in and tapped my leg Twice which mean she done. I let go of her arm and I got up to my feet then look at the woman on ground holding her arm in pain, I kneeled down to her and slowly healing her almost broken arm. She just stared at me with anger and rage but that was washed away as her arm was healed. The woman got up to her feet and held out her hand to me to shake it, I shook her hand and she walked away from me and resh, I turned to resh and asked him who next.

" Who am I fighting next " I asked him

" You will be facing him " resh said as he pointed to the man that seems to be in his early twenties and looks likes me surprisingly

" Huh would you look at this I found my younger self haha " the man joked as he look at me with an amusing look

" I could ask you the same thing pal " I said to him which made him chuckle

" I like this Kid already resh sadly I have to beat him to a pulp " he said as he cracks his knuckles

" Ow my feelings " I said sarcastically to him

" Shall we kid " he said to me as he got into his stance that looks similar to mine but slightly different

" We shall " I said as I got in my stance

We slowly got close to each other until our hands touch, we stand there for a while until he made the first move by throwing a punch to my ribs but I quickly countered it by kicking it away from me and did a tornado kick to his head but he blocked it pushed me away. We charged at the same time and we collided punches then traded kicks to each other. I then tried to tackle him but he stop me from tackling him by grabbing my waist then lifts me up in the air then falls back so that both us were on our backs but I had it worse then him. We slowly got back up and got in our battle stances then we circled around each other getting closer and closer to one another, as we got close enough we started to trade punches then I change my style as I start to kick him with great speed as I kicked him in every direction not giving him a chance to fight back. I then did a guyver kick **( If you guys don't know what a guyver kick is look it up on YouTube)** to his head but he dodged the first kick but didn't notice that the second kick coming straight for his face. The second kick connected to his face and he fell to the ground stunned, I kick myself up and got on top of him then started to rapidly punch him in the ribs and face. He tried to block but he failed as my punches were too fast for him block it. This went on for a moment until resh told me to stop. I got off the man and I offered my hand to him which he took as he shook it when he got to His feet.

" Damn kid you sure can pack a punch " he said as he rubbed his ribs

" Yea sorry for almost beating you to a paste " I said to him

" Dont sweat it kid I've been through worse " he said as he walked away

" I guess that your my last trial huh " I said to resh who nodded

" It seems to be that way child " resh said to me as he walks towards me

" So when do we start " I asked him

" Now " he said as his fist connected to my face

I stumbled from the punch but I quickly recovered as he was coming in fast to get the advantage but I stopped him from doing that by kicking him in the ribs. He stumbled back a little as we were three feet away from each other, we got into our stances then prepare ourselves for an attack. We waited for a moment then we charged at each other hoping that we get the advantage but we came line, we blocked and dodge each other moves then we traded hits but resh's hits were harder than mine. I had to be careful around him cause if he beats me then I won't be able to see Ruby again and the rest of my friends. Resh was now gaining the advantage of beating me but I can't let him win, I must win...for them...for Ruby. I started gaining ground and I was thinking of a plan to beat resh but it will be difficult for it to work, so I start dodging his hits and the let the pieces of the plan fall in my head. Resh was starting to getting curious about what I am doing but he couldn't figure it out, as this was happening I quickly charged at him with incredible speed then I punched him in the face as a kick to the chest send him to the ground. He quickly got back up but I dropkicked him sending him back to the ground. Then I quickly put him in sleeper hold and began to put pressure on his neck. I thought this could work but resh was slowly getting up as I was still on his back doing the sleeper hold, resh then jumped high in the air with me on his back and he qucikly grabbed my head and pulled me off of him then he wrap his arms around me trapping me as we drop down to the bottom. I tried to escape his grip but he won't budge then resh said something in my ear.

" I'm sorry child but it's my job to bring the souls to the afterlife and I'm sorry that you can't see your friends, and you must forgive me but you can't go back to the world of the living." Resh said to me as we drop to the ground

I couldn't do anything to stop this is this really the end for me Not seeing my friends...not seeing Ruby. My mind started to remember the good day with team RWBY and team JNPR then I started to remember the day that Me and Ruby was working on a project for professor ports class then I remember the most best day of my life...falling in love with ruby rose when we confessed to each other. My eyes started to glow bright gold as I quickly got out of resh's grip and I started to rapidly punch resh as we drop down to the ground, then I filled my hands with aura and I punch him in the chest with both my hands as we hit the ground.

I slowly got up and I looked at resh who smiled at me with amusement in his eyes as he gto up as well.

" Well done child you completed the trials and as reward I'll send you back to the world of the living " resh said to me with a smile on his face

" Thank you resh and thank you for being my final trial" I said to him

" Your welcome you were a worthy opponent myself " he said as he opened a portal to my body

I thanked him as I went in the portal and I wave him goodbye as he waved back and the other trials waved me goodbye as well, I smiled at them with happiness in my eyes as I faded away to my body.

* * *

*** scene break ***

I woke up in the infirmary as I slowly opened my eyes to see team RWBY and team JNPR staring at me with shock in their eyes. I then look to my left to see Ruby crying On my lap. I gently rubbed her head to comfort her, and she looked up to me with tears falling down her face and when she looked at me she got up and jumped on me and hugged me tightly as hard as she could crying into my shoulder.

" I-I-I thought you were dead " Ruby said crying into my shoulder as I returned the hug

" Yea I thought that too but I managed to fight through it " I said to her as I got up still hugging ruby

" You idiot do you realize how much she was worrying about you " weiss said to me

" A lot i'm guessing " I said to her nervously

" SHE HAD TO CRY HERSELF TO SLEEP YOU BASTARD " yang yelled at me with rage in her eyes

" And I'm truly sorry for that guys " I said to them

" Especially you Ruby im sorry for making you worry " I said to her as I was slapped to face

" I deserve that " I said to Ruby who was stop crying but tears still running down her face

" You son of bitch donnie " she said to me with tears and anger in her eyes

" I've been crying everyday and night just hoping that you would just wake up and come back to our dorm but didn't wake up not until now." ruby said to me as she cupped my face

" And I'm been waiting to give you this " Ruby said to me as her lips touched mine as I was stunned for a second then returned the kiss but more passionate, and we kept kissimg each other until yang decided to break it off.

" Ok ok you two I think you had a enough" yang said to me and Ruby

" especially you donnie you better keep that tongue of your in your mouth or Im gonna have to cut it off " yang said to me with red eyes

" You will do no such thing yang and as team leader I order you to do nothing horrible donnie " Ruby said to her

" What you can't do that " yang protested

" Yes she can she's leader " blake said to her

" Who side you on blake " yang looked at her partner

" Ruby's " blake said bluntly

" YOU TRAITOR " yang yelled at her as the whole room laugh

" I'm serious donnie if I find you hurting my sister your a dead man " yang said to me

" Trust me yang I will never hurt Ruby cause I love her more than anything in this world " I told yang

" So does this mean we're together-together " Ruby said to me with a slight blush on her face

" Yes Ruby we're a couple now " I said to her as I kissed her forehead

" Good cause your my property now " Ruby said smiling at me

" Well yang guess where she learned this...you " I said to yang who laughed nervously

" What me learn her that yea right " yang said to me trying to get out of this but it failed

" Your a terrible liar yang " I said to her

" How do you know " yang said to me

" Cause I can see It through your body movement " I said to her

" Ok ok fine I did learn it to her " yang said to me feelling ashamed that she taught her sister that

" Good thing too cause now we can kiss all day " I said to her

" Wait what I never...you sneaky little wolf " yang said to me

" How clever am I right " I joked as yang was about to punch me

" You.." Yang's eyes started to change red

" Well Ruby i'll be right back cause I'll be running from your sister for a while " I said to her as I geared up then bolted out the door with yang hot on my tail

I was laughing while I was dodging fireballs from Yang as the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR laughed as they see me being chased by yang yelling her mouth off. And I thought to myself ' can this day get any better '.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoyed it as well as I imaged it, and I like to thank you guys who reads my story I really appreciated the support of other readers who likes my story. So as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT**


	12. Hungry for blood

**Hey guys Mogar here and I give you another chapter to read so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and don't forget to follow, review and favorite, and now let's start the story shall we**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hungry for blood **

**MY P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since team RWBY and I fought those soldiers from the demon talons. Everything seems to be back to normal when I recovered from the coma, but I still Have to figure out how am I going to control this curse plus that tattoo on my back is really close to my neck and I'm trying to slow it down but when I try to stop the tattoo I can feel the burning sensation on back making me stop. And I have to keep this a secret from ruby or she'll worry about me, the rest of her team already know cause I told them but I told them to keep quiet about the tattoo on my back. But everything else seems fine but my abilites on controlling the curse is not getting any better. And those three weeks Ruby wanted me to go with her to vale and look around town like bakery, weapon shops, I tried to say no but I couldn't resist her powerful puppy dog eyes.

" oh alright fine I'll come with you " I said in defeat as Ruby jumping up and down in excitement

" YAAYY " Ruby yelled as she grab my arm and dragged me to the ships

" Whoa Ruby slow down I cant keep up with you " I said to her as I almost loose my footing when she drags me to the ship

" Well that your fault that you can't run faster than me " she said to me

" Oh yes I can I just can't do it with two legs I use My hands as well to run faster " I said to her

" Suuurre you can " Ruby said sarcastically

" Alright I'll prove it to you miss ' I can run faster than any body ' " I said as I stopped her from running as I got on all fours then I put Ruby on my back and told her to hold on as I gripped the floor with my hands and my feet sinking into the floor. My eyes glowed bright gold then with in a split second I was running in halls while Ruby was holding on to me for dear life as she screamed in excitement. Then I took short cuts to get to the ships faster as I jump out a opened window while Ruby was yelling like a cowgirl when I hit the ground heading towards the ships. When we got there I quickly stop well kinda stopped, I was skidding across the floor as I lost my footing while me and Ruby went sailing into the ship but I used my body to break her fall.

" That...was...AWESOME " Ruby said as she jump up and down while she was sitting on me

" oof..Ruby...can..you...get off of me please " I said between jumps when ruby was jumping on my stomach

" Oops sorry donnie " Ruby apologize to me

" It's ok now off to vale " I said to her which made her scream banzai

when we got to vale Ruby walk me through the town as she showed me bakerys, gun shops, some restaurants, and street performance. Me and Ruby actually watched a street performance when a guy Flips over six people in one filp which was badass, then the guy who just filp over six people gestured me to come to him but I waved a no thanks but he insists me to come to him. I finally gave in as I walk towards him as he whispered in my ear.

" Hey kid do you know how to breakdance and do flips ?" the street performer asked me as I nodded to me which made him smile

" Well then how about we have a contest on who has the most powermoves, if you get tired you lose is that clear to you." he explained to me as I nodded

" Ok just let me talk to my friend about this "I said to him

" Sure go ahead " he said as went to his other friends who did other tricks

" So what did he want with you donnie? " Ruby asked me

" He wanted to have a contest on who can do the most powermoves" I said to her which made her confused

" Powermoves?" ruby said confused

" You'll see what it is " I said to her as I went back to the street performer

" Ok are you ready kid " he asked me

" Yeah just let me take off my hat and coat " I said to him as I took off my hat to reveal my wolf ears then my trench coat

" Ok now I'm ready " I said to him as he gave me smile while he use a microphone to get the crowds attention

" Ok everybody we are having a contest and we have a guest who can do our challenges, it will be me and this kid here. " the street performer said to the crowd as he pointed to me while the crowd clapped and whistled to me

" Now I want everybody to stand back and give us some space " the street performer said to the crowd as they did so

Music begin to play as the street performer did some windmills while I got the rythme then did a back handspring into a b-twist. Then the street performer did a Head spin into a air flare while I did air flares to get some speed as I pushed myself into the air to a double backfilp, the crowd was cheering me on as well as the street performer next to me doing a mixure of windmills and flares. As the music was about to end I quickly did windmills to gain speed to do my favorite powermove. The street performer couldn't do his last trick cause he didn't get it right as for me I got to ready to launch myself into the air, and when I got ready to launch myself I use my left hand to lift the rest of my body while I still spinning, then I launch myself into air and did a triple backfilp and landed it. The crowd screamed in excitement as the street performer hold out his hand towards me waiting for me to shake his hand as I did.

" Holy shit kid that was amazing how did you do that " he asked in awe

" Its a move I created when I was little when me and my grand parents were at atlas" I said to him

" Well kid you were incredible for what you did and you have my respect " he said to me as he left with his friends while Ruby walked up behind me and giving me a hug

" Donnie that was awesome I didn't know you can do that" Ruby said to me shocked

" Well I was trying to keep it a secret from everyone " I said rubbing my head in embarrassed

" Why " Ruby asked

" Because I...I feel embarrassed when I do this around people " i told her

" But why weren't you nervous when that street performer asked you to breakdance with him? " Ruby said to me

" I don't know maybe self confidence " I said to ruby

" Or maybe you couldn't stop staring at me while your doing your moves with that street performer. " Ruby said to me as I blushed

" ...maybe " I muttered

" I'm sorry what was that " ruby said to me with a smile on her face

" I said maybe " I said to her

" That not the answer im looking for " Ruby said to me with a pout on her face

" Well what do you want from me " I said to ruby

" The truth " ruby said to me as she moves closer to me

" ...Oh ok fine I was staring at you while I did the contest " I said to her as had cheeks that look like cherries

" See was that so hard " Ruby said to me as she kissed me on lips

" Now come on I need to show you this new bakery that just opened " Ruby said to me as she grabs my arm and drags me to this new bakery

* * *

*** Scene break ***

After ruby was done showing me around town I wanted to show Ruby a view that will take her breathe away. I told Ruby to hold on to me as she gave me confused look about asked why but I wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up and put her on my back as I jump on a roof of building to the next until we were at the spot. When we were at the spot Ruby gasped in awe as she see a beautiful view of vale looking down at the town.

" This is beautiful, how did you find it? " Ruby asked as she was still looking at the view in front of her

" I found it two weeks ago when I was walking around the town " I said to Ruby

" Wow I never knew this existed " Ruby said to me

" And here's the best part " I said to her which made her curious

All the buildings in vale lit up into colorful lights as me and Ruby stare at them with joy and happiness. Ruby was speechless from the colorful lights as I hold her hand firmly, we stared at each other for few moments then we slowly closed the gap between us as we kissed each other deeply. We separated for air but I held her close to me as we watch the colorful buildings shine bright into the sky. The sun was setting and then the colorful buildings stop as we walk out of the secret spot.

" We should head back yang might be worried about you " I said to her

" Yea we better hurry or she will hurt you " Ruby said as we head towards the ships

* * *

*** scene break ***

After we got on the ships me and Ruby talked about how we should go to a team tournament during the vytal festival. I tried to reason with her but all I end up with is a two silver eyes in my face whimpering as I sigh in defeat and agreed with her as she yelled in victory while I smiled at her jumping up and down in joy. Then the ship landed and we got off but when we got off we saw yang with red eyes.

' oh this ain't gonna end well ' I thought to myself as yang stomp towards us

" Where have you two been its passed curfew " yang said to us with her furious red eyes

" Well you see Ruby wanted to show me around town and I couldn't resist but say yes and I showed her a place that was secret and she loved it." I said to yang

" Yea nothing special or anything We just kissed for a while." Ruby muttered

" what was that Ruby " yang said to Ruby as she got closer to me crackling her knuckles

" She said that we kissed for a while that it " I said as I stared at yang

" Oh really now how was the kiss then " yang said to me with red eyes on me

" Delightful it was probably the most great feeling in my life " I said to yang as I walked to my room **( A/N sorry if I didn't mention this earlier but donnie has his own room but he's still in team RWBY ) **

when I got to my room grim told me that he was hungry and wants some blood...human blood. I refused his order but grim possessed my body and went out the window. he summon my hoverboard and heads towards to vale. When I got there my body changed as my hands turned to claws, my teeth turn to fangs, my eyes changed to gold to crimson red. Then when I was on the streets of vale grim saw a person walking by, grim then made me grab the person and pull him/her into ally but I tried to resist his possession but failed as he use My body to grab the innocent person and pulled him/her into a ally. He uses right handed claw and slit the person throat to make them not scream as the person gurggles his/her blood while grim started to dig his fangs into the Person's throat and started to chew on that piece of flesh.

' You monster you made me kill and eat a innocent person ' I yelled at grim mind as I was trying to get out

**" haha you'll get your turn when I'm done " **grim said to me as resumes eating the person until he heard a noise coming towards him

Grim started to growl at the presence as the unknown presence kept walking toward him until I heard the voice.

" Don't be afraid child I'm not here to hurt you " the voice said to me/grim

It was a woman's voice as she walks towards grim. Grim was about to pounce on her the woman but the woman held out her hand to stop me/grim by using a ice freezing dust, then white fang started to come in the ally way as they pointed their weapons at me/grim While the woman walks closer to me/grim she told me/grim this.

" Would you like to join me in the white fang " she said as she pet me/grim head

**" As much I would like to but I follow my own rules woman " **grim said to her as he growled in her face

" If you decline my offer I'm gonna have to kill you " the woman said me/grim as grim chuckled

**" You have no idea on who I am do you " **grim said to the woman

" I know that your just a child but yes I do not know you " the woman said to me/grim

**" I'm the demon king " **grim said as the white fang members started to whisper the story of the demon king

" Oh really now then show me if you really are the Demon king " she said as she pointed her hand at me/grim then fired a her semblance

Grim caught it with ease then crushed it with his bear hands as the white fang members back away a little. Then grim summoned the hover board to get out there as he zoomed off into dark sky. I told grim to let me back in control but he refused as he continues to hover over vale.

' Grim give me my body back ' I said to him in his head

**" You can wait wolf boy right now I'm trying to get us out of this situation " **grim said as he went back to beacon and into my room

**" Now you can have your body back " **grim said as we swap places

I got a little dizzy but I managed to shrug it off as I took off my signature attire and changed into different clothes. I then grab my dirty ones and heads towards the washer. When I was on my way to the washing machine I saw Ruby in her sleep wear walking like a zombie,I went up to her asked.

" Hey ruby are you okay " I asked her

" Huh oh yea * yawns* just tired I had to study my test for professor ooblecks class " Ruby said tiredly

" well it's getting late you should get Some sleep " I said to her

" Okay but what about you " Ruby asked me

" I got to catch up on my classes so I'm staying up tonight" i said to her

" Ok but don't stay too late that an order from your leader " Ruby said to me as she went back to her dorm

" you got it " I said as I head towards the laundry

When I got there I put my dirty clothes in the washer then went back to my room, and when I got there I noticed a letter on my door. I read the letter then my eyes widen as I rush over to Ruby's dorm, I pound my fist on the door hoping to get a response. I pound harder to get a response but no one came to open the door, I decided to bust the door open as I filled my hands with aura then punched the door off its frame. When I got in the room I saw no one but a trashed room, I look around the room to see who could have done this but all saw was nothing until I saw a note on the ground. I picked up the note then read it as it said.

' Hello donnie if you are reading this then that means I have taken your friends into my hide out and getting ready to tourture them slowly. All I'm asking donnie is your power of the demon king that is all I want and if you refuse my offer your friends are dead, better come Fast cause I'm giving you 5 hours to come to my hide out. I'm keeping your friends at the old warehouse by the docks northwest of down town so I better hurry if i was you '

Zairo William

I crumble the letter and grab my gear then changed back into my blood clothes as I summoned my hoverboard when I jump out the window and heads towards the warehouse.

' I'm coming guys I'm coming ' I thought as I zoomed through the air like a blur

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey guys MOGAR here and I hope you guys like this chapter I made and I really appreciate it if you follow and fave it if you please so as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT.**


	13. Protect the ones you hold dear

Hey** guys Mogar here and here's another chapter for you guys to read so far hope you guys like and enjoy it as much as I did writing it and I really like the views and visitors I have when i checked the status I was surprised that so many of read it. But anyway here the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter: 12 protect the ones you hold dear **

**RUBY P.O.V.**

I woke up in a dark room but a light shine down on me with my teammates who were knocked out sitting in a chair with their arms tied behind their backs. I was trying to figure out how and where we are but it was too dark until I heard footsteps coming towards the light that shining down on me and my teammates.

" Well look who finally wanted to wake up " a voice was heard in the dark room

" Who are you " I said to the figure that was hiding in the shadows

" Oh what are my manners my name is Zairo William head leader of the demon talons " he said to me

" What do you want from us " I said to zairo

" Nothing but what I do want is a power that your friend has but he's not here so in the mean time my minions are going to tourture you and friends." Zairo said to me as he leaves the room

" uhgh what happen " a voice was heard to my left

I look to my left to see yang waking up from the conversation, and when she opened her eyes she was surprised and confused on what is going on right now. Then the rest of my team woke up and realized that they are tied up just like I am.

" What going on? " weiss said to us trying to get out of the rope but it was useless

" I don't know but it looks like we are being held hostage and about to be tourtured" blake said to us as four soldiers came towards us and looked at us with amusement their eyes.

" So which of you young ladies like to go first " one of the soldiers said to us as we remain silent

" I guess we gonna have to pick then " the soldier said as he looks at us then went to blake

" Oooh we got our selves a faunus here boys and Its a cat faunas " the soldier said to his comrades as he was about to grab her until yang yelled at him.

" HEY YOU LEAVE HER ALONE " yang yelled at him

" So you want to be first huh ok wish granted " the soldier said as he punched her in the gut which made her groan in pain.

The soldier then lifted her off her chair and into the air hanging by her neck letting her feet dangle and trying to find ground. The solider then let her go as yang falls to the ground coughing and gasping, the soldier kneeled down to yang and said

" I'll stop if you tell us where your friend is " he said to her

" Go to hell you bastards " yang said to him as she spits I his face

The solider wipes off the spit on his face then kicked yang in the stomach making her cough blood. He proceeded to beat her until one of the soldiers grab the other soldier that beating yang.

" Ok that enough Riley I think she ready to talk " the solider said to the other solider that is named Riley

" You ready to talk now " the solider said to yang

" Suck a dick bitch " yang said to him

" Well Riley its your lucky day resume beating her " the solider said to riley as riley resumes beating yang

" STOP IT YOU MONSTERS " I said to them as I struggled to break free

" Don't worry little one you'll get your turn " one of the soldiers said as the rest of them started beat yang, blake, and weiss except me they made me watch as they kept beating them.

I was crying as I watch my teammates get beaten to death and the worst part is the soldiers are ripping their clothes off. This went on for hours and my teammates are still not talking, that makes scared cause if they don't start talking sooner or later they will die. After a brutal tourture they finally came to me, one threw me on the ground then one kicked me in the stomach and the other two hanged me by my hands and started punch me in the gut. This kept going until an explosion came from the room.

* * *

**MY P.O.V. **

I came bursting through the warehouse and killing every single demon talon solider that was in my way. I was slashing and cleaving through the warehouse to find team rwby and all I was thinking was ' please be safe please be safe ' until grim said something that made my blood boil.

**' I best hurry donnie or your friends will soon die by that man haha ' **grim said to me as I kept tearing the soldiers apart in the warehouse

When I was done killing every soldier in the warehouse I saw a locked door that seems to have a glyph spell on the door as I tried breaking through but it was useless I couldn't break through the door. I tried over and over but still nothing happened until grim told me to use him but I refused.

**' Just use me already you stubborn fool ' **grim said to me in my head

" No Cause if I do you will take over my body and kill my friends especially Ruby " I said to grim with anger rising in my tone

**' You have no choice either use me or let zairo kill them, your move '** grim told me as I thought it through

He was right I have no choice to use him but chances are getting locked away in the spirit realm or have the opportunity to control him but it's too risky. Suddenly grim uses his power to showed me a image of zairo with Ruby dead on the floor with zairo weapon in her body. Then something inside me snapped as dark aura surrounds me and started to change into the demon king. I roared as loud as I can when I charged at the door and I broke the door off its frame as the soldiers in the room saw me with fear in their eyes. I look at the room and I saw team rwby brutally beaten with their clothes ripped from them and when I saw Ruby it was terrible. That emotion immediately faded away as I looked at the soldiers who did this and looked at them with hatred and anger as I my teeth changed into fangs hands turned into claws and eyes glowing bright red sending fear into the soldiers. I tore them to shreds while I rip each soldiers head off sending a message to zairo, when I was done I changed back to my normal form and checked on team rwby to see if they are still breathing lucky they are still alive. I summoned a vehicle and put them in the vehicle carefully and drove off to a hospital.

* * *

**RUBY P.O.V.**

I woke up in a bed that seems to be a hospital bed, I look around the room to see my teammates with bandages on their heads, arm, and legs, I slowly lift myself up on my bed but I felt something laying on my lap. I look down at my lap to see donnie sleeping peacefully, I smiled at this as I gently pet his wolf ears while he smiled more, then I heard the door open. I look towards to the door to see professor Ozpin with his coffee mug and professor goodwitch was right beside him.

" Professor ozpin what are you doing here " I asked him

" I came here to check on my students, and I see that mr. Lee has done his job " professor ozpin said to me as donnie slowly wakes up

" Ruby is everything alright " donnie said to me with a groggy tone

" Yes everything alright " I said smiling at donnie as I pet his wolf ears

" Ahem sorry to interrupt your moment miss rose but I need to speak to mr. Lee for a moment if that ok with you. " professor ozpin said to me as he looked at donnie

" Yeah sure as long he is not in trouble " I said to the headmaster

" He not in trouble I just need to talk to him that's all. " he said in calm tone as he gestured donnie to follow him

* * *

**MY P.O.V.**

I followed ozpin to his office and was thinking ' why does the headmaster need to talk to me about' as we went in a elevator to get to his office. When we were at his office he gestured me to sit as he stares at the window, it was like that for a moment until I heard the elevator coming up to the office.

" Do you know why I called you here mr. Lee " ozpin said to me

" No sir " I said to him as the elevator doors open to reveal miss Goodwitch and a guy that looks like a general came towards us

" So ozpin this is the kid that you keep talking about " the guy said to ozpin

" Yes james this here is Donnie lee " he said to james as he introduced me to him

" So what so special about him " James said in a blunt tone which made me a bit mad

" You should know james you been studying and researching about it " ozpin said to James as he sips his coffee

" I don't know what your...wait you mean this kid has HIM" James yelled out as he points at me

" Yes james he holds the powers of the demon king " ozpin said to him as he looks towards me

" How-when-where-how on remanent did this kid get it " James couldnt find words to describe the shock on how i got the powers of the demon king

" Easy now James he just a child " ozpin said to him

" I prefer teenager " I said to them

" Listen kid do you have any idea what were talking about " James said to me

" Yes I do actually so calm your tits and listen" I said to james

" I hold the power of the demon king and I'm currently trying to control it as I move on my way. But if I control it I will not I repeat I will not give them up for a normal life cause do you know why? " I said to them as they got ready for the answer

" I will not give them up because I was chosen to have this power for reasons I do not know of, but if you take it your gonna a hard time taming it to control its power for your needs." I said to them

The room was silent for a moment until professor ozpin asked a question about how will I take control of it. I thought about it and had an idea but I doubt it would work but not unless I make it work.

" I have a plan it's gonna be risky to do it though " I said to him

" And that how would it be risky " James said to me

" It's gonna take most of my memories if I do it " I said to him

" Are you sure you want to do that " James asked me

" I'm not entirely sure yet but I hoping it will work with no errors." I said to him

" Very well you may leave now " ozpin said to me as I nodded to him

I walk to elevator and was about to Enter the elevator until ozpin told me to keep an eye out for more information about the white fang and demon talons, he also said this.

" Oh and donnie " ozpin said to me as I turned to him

" Yes headmaster " I said to him

" I see a great future that lies ahead of you just like your father when he was your age. " he said to me as he sip his coffee mug

I smirked at thoses word as I entered the elevator then smiled as I was thinking about my future, it would be a good life...but you don't alway get what you want if you have the power of the demon king and there will always be fear when they see me walking by, and I say to myself ' should I be the one that people fear...or be the person who will protect the people with this power? '

But that doesn't matter to me anymore because I have someone that is waiting for me to be her knight in shining armor that will help her fight evil and save people from harm. As long as I have that someone stay by my side then I'm most positively sure that I will control this god forsaken curse that is living in my body.

* * *

**Author note**

**Well I hope you like this chapter it took me a while to write it because of my school work getting in the way of writing this story for you guys and my new story times up so I deeply apologize for the wait but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow/favorite/review on this I gladly appreciate it so much well that all for now and as always STAY AWESOME STAY COOL MOGAR OUT**


	14. Understanding truth and letter

**Hey everyone Mogar here sorry for the long wait my computer crashed so Ive been out for a while so I have a another chapter for you readers out there that currently reading this so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and don't forget to follow,fave and review on this too so here's another chapter for you guys**

* * *

**Chapter 13: understanding truth and a letter**

**RUBY P.O.V.**

It's been at least an hour since Donnie went with the headmaster and I'm laying on my hospital bed waiting for Donnie to get back. I then heard movement from my left, I look to my and see Weiss waking up with some bandages on her head, arms, and torso. She looked around the room and when she looked at me she asked me what happen.

" Ruby where are we, how did we get here? " Weiss asked confused and groggy on what is going on

" Donnie rescued us and took us to a near by hospital " I said to Weiss

" Where's Donnie now " Weiss said to me as she lays her back on her pillow

" Talking with the headmaster right now " I said to Weiss as I was about to get out of my bed until I heard a voice from the door

" Where exactly are you going young lady " Donnie said to me with a grin on his face

" I was about to get a drink out in the hall " I said to him as I got out of bed

" Yeah-no you get back in your bed and rest I'll get your drink. " Donnie said to me as he put me back in the bed and covered me up

" Weiss want anything to drink " Donnie asked Weiss

" Water would be nice please and thank you " she said to Donnie

" Ok Ruby please stay in bed I'll be right back " Donnie said to me as he walked out of the room while I pouted in my bed

" Oh stop your whining but Donnie is right Ruby we need some rest after what happen to us. " Weiss said to me

" I know but I just feel that it will happen again and I want to prepare for it. " I said to Weiss with sadness

" We're students Ruby we aren't ready for those kind of situations. " Weiss said to me

" What about donnie he seems ready for those situations " I said to her with anger rising in my tone

" That because he adapted those situations into his personal life Ruby, he is different from the rest of us. Just imagine the things that Donnie encountered when he was young, the pain in those eyes of his, the regrets he has made, Donnie is protecting us Ruby for reasons we do not understand yet. " Weiss explain to me

I was shocked by Weiss's words, I was speechless then imaging the pain that donnie had to go through when he was young. The suffering in thoses kind sweet eyes of his, he has suffered far more than any other person on this planet and it make me feel guilty. Then someone pulled me back into reality, it was donnie.

" What " I said to him as he looked worried

" Are you alright Ruby you seem sad why " donnie asked me while I looked down to the floor

" Ruby please tell me what's wrong I can help you " he said as I pulled him close to me and said

" THEN WHO WILL HELP YOU " I yelled at him

Scilence filled the room, everything seem to slow down as I look into Donnie's eyes and I see shock and sadness. Then I realized what I've done and looked at my hands that had a handful of Donnie's shirt, my eyes widen and quickly let go of donnie. I stayed still when donnie came back from shock and looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I was about to appologie but he stopped me and said this.

" Who will help me...do you think anyone will help me with something inside me Ruby. Do you know how hard it is to fit in with others, and being a faunus is part of it. I lost everything when I was young and how humans treat the faunus here and it made me sick. I've been through hell far more than any other person in this entire planet." Donnie said to me with anger in his tone

" Donnie I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I couldn't finish my sentence because donnie put his finger to my lips to stop me from speaking

" But that all changed when I met you Ruby " donnie said which shocked me

" When I met you I felt something inside me that I haven't felt in long time, it felt warm and passionate. I realized something when I met you, I realized that not all humans are bad then I began to adapt to your loving smile. And when I saw you on the ship my heart raced with excitement to bond with you, and when I saw you preying for me to pick your team it almost made me tear up. Now everything I always wanted was you, a girl who helps others. " donnie said to me almost bringing me to tears

" Also I can promise you this, I am not going to leave your side until the day I die " donnie said as he came closer to me and kissed me passionately

We held each other for a moment until we needed air, after that donnie grabbed a chair and sat beside my bed holding my hand firmly as I did the same. He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes and his toothy smile. Sleep began to take over me as my eyes closed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**MY P.O.V. **

I was looking at ruby sleeping like a angel and held her hand firmly as i checked my scroll and I frowned at it to see mr. Zario texted me that it won't be the last time we'll see each other. I close my scroll and carefully pry my hands out of Ruby's grip then quietly walk towards the door until I heard a voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see yang staring at me with a stare that can freeze grimm.

" Where exactly are you going " she said to me

" Doing a personal errand I need to do alone " I replied to her

" Ok but tell me this..are you going to protect us from this situation if it happens again. " she said to me with a concern tone

I remain silence at the question as I stare at her with worry in my eyes

" I hope I dont have to ever again after this bussiness with me and Zairo is over." I said to her as I Walk out the room

*** somewhere else ***

I was in vale walking around the streets looking for a mysterious shop that I heard from a group of people from a near by café. The group said the shops had information on thedemon talons and some other stuff they said as I walk through streets to find the shop but I was unsuccesfull as I started to loose faith in some stupid rumor until man cameup behind me. I quickly turned around and pulled out one of my short swords to the man neck.

" Whoa hold on there kid im just here to tell you that are you looking for the mysterious shops people been talking about? " the man said to me as i nodded in response

" Well then follow me " he said

" You better be telling me the truth or im gonna cut your wang off if your lying." I said to him as I let him go so I can follow him

I followed the man that said he knows the mysterious shop that everyone been talking about but something tells me that this won't end well. We walk through some ally ways and some old houses until I saw a big crowd people walking through some shops that seems to be the mysterious shops everyone in vale been talking about.

" Well here you are kid welcome to the blackmarket." the man said to me as he walks off into the crowd

I look around the blackmarket and there was some intresting things over here then there was something that caught my eye, I saw a man who wore a robe that looked like an assassin **( AC3 robe )** and he gesture me to come to him which made me feel uneasy. He gestured me to come again and I gave in walks towards him. When I got close to him he held out a letter to me that had a familiar symbol, I grab the letter then check the symbol on it. My eyes widen as I remember the symbol on the letter, it was from the infamous summer rose and is the mother of Ruby. I open the letter and read it carefully

' _Dear mr. Donnie Lee _

_If you are reading this then its probably because Zario has made his move on trying to get you to give him the power of the demon king and did so by tourturing my daughters and their friends. So here my offer to you donnie, I want you to protect my daughters and their friends and stop zairo from getting the power of the demon kings. But you can't do this alone so I called some of my friends to help you, they should be in the blackmarket by a local bar named Mogar's pub. Good luck and tell my kids I said hi and I'm ok._

_Sincerely, Summer rose'_

I was done reading the letter and looked at the man in the hood, he nodded at me as I did the same and went our separate ways. I head towards the bar that was called Mogar's pub, when I went in all eyes in the bar stared at me as I walk to the bartender.

" What do you want kid " the bartender was a bear faunus and sounded like an asshole and had a rude complexion

" Is your name Mogar?" I asked him

" Yea what it's to ya kid " he said to me

" Well I got a letter and I was told to be here and I had to find a group of people that will help me, do you know the group of people im asking for?" I said to him

Mogar looked at me in the eye then yelled at someone behind me.

" HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND THE KID THAT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP!" Mogar yelled across the room

When Mogar yelled a group of people came towards the bar. They stand by the bar then looked at me.

" So your the kid that summer beens talking about, well I didn't expected a kid with gold glowing eyes and a nice build. " one of them said to me which was a woman Who had fire red hair

" What your name kid " a man who had a kilt on asked me

" Donnie lee and is that a dress your wearing " I said to him as the group laugh at my comment

" It's not a dress it's a kilt " he said to me with offense in his tone

" Well it does looks like one " I replied once more as the group ooo

" Listen here kid you better watch your mouth about my kilt or were gonna have a problem." He said to me as he poked my chest

" Anyway the names Jack ripe" jack said to me who had a long beard that Vikings have

" Ralph brown at your service " Ralph said as he saluted to me with two fingers

" Kendal jones nice to meet you " Kendal said to me as she shakes my hand

" Grif ramsay " Grif said to me with amusement in his eyes

" Mark nutt " Mark said to me

" Why is your last name nutt?" I asked mark

" Because I shoot people in the nuts. " he said to me nonchalantly

" You already know me kid I gave you my name " Mogar said to me as he washing a glass cup

" Ryan king " he said to me with pride in his voice

" So this is the group that's going to help me defeat zairo" I said out loud as they nodded

" Yeah but before we help you, your gonna have to answer two questions for us." Grif said to me pulling a chair then sat on it

" Ok fire away " I said to him

" First question, do you really have the demon's kings power or was that all a fluke? " Grif said to me

" No it's completely true I can prove it to you." I said to him as I pulled up my shirt then turned around to let them see the glowing claw mark on my back

" well I'll be damned kid really does have it " jack said in surprise

" Ok second question, are you sure your ready for what coming at you kid. " grif said to me

" If it will protect the ones I love most Than yes, I am ready. " I said to Grif as my eyes glow bright gold

" Well ok then, I got to admit kid you got a big pair of balls to handle this situation. " Grif said to me

" I've been through worse trust me on that " I said to Grif

" Ok now that outta the way we're gonna have to train you to your full potential. " Jack said to me as the group agreed on the idea

" Alright when do I start " I said to Jack

" Tomorrow morning at this location at 5:20 a.m. Sharp " he said as the group groaned

" Oh come on Jack that too early for us " Mogar said to him

" Yea that not fair " Mark said to him

" Too late it's official we're starting at 5:20 a.m. no whining, groaning, or begging " Jack to them which the group groaned

" And I thought you guys supposed to be fully trained hunters and huntresses " Jack said to the group

" Don't believe in every Jack the world is a big fat liar." Grif said to Jack

" Ok I'll be there, see you tomorrow " I said to them as I head out the door

I walk out the bar and head back to the hospital on my hover board. When I got there I open the doors to the main entrance of the hospital and went to team rwby room. I open in the door and when I opened it I see all of team rwby half naked and they stop mid dressed and saw me then screamed in embarrassment and on instinct they throw stuff at me. I quickly closed the door then sat in a chair next to the room, after a couple of minutes later my eyes soon felt heavy and then closed them.

* * *

**MY RUBY P.O.V.**

After donnie accidentally came in the room without knocking me and the rest of the girls changed into our clothes. When we were done changing I opened the door and when I step out of the room to my surprise I saw donnie sleeping in a chair next to our room. His fedora covering his face, arms crossed and legs extended. I smiled and went to him, I carefully remove his fedora from his head then gently scratched his ears which made him smile a bit. I heard someone giggle I turn around to see my teammates smile at me.

" What " I said to them with a little blush on my cheeks

" Oh nothing im just proud that my little sister has another knight looking out for her." Yang said with a smirk on her face

" What do you mean " I asked confused

" She means that donnie is looking out for you and keeping you safe you dolt." Weiss said to me

" He risked his life to protect you and us at the same time without any hesitation. " Blake said to me

" Now move out of the way so we can put him in a bed." Yang said to me as Weiss uses one of her glyphs to pick up donnie out of the chair carefully

Yang and Bake set up a bed for Donnie while Weiss came by with donnie and put him in the bed carefully then discarded the glyph.

" He needs this rest more than us, he earned it. " blake said

" I agree with blake after all he has done for us " weiss said next

" I'll admit he's tough after all the damage he's done to his body." Yang said lastly

" Yes mr. Lee has a strong spark in his soul that keeps him going to defeat evil. " professor ozpin said to us

" Headmaster when did you get her " Ruby said surprised

" Just came by to check on my students that all and I see that Donnie is sleeping. " he said as he sips his coffee mug

" Yes he earned it for all he has done for us " Ruby said to him as I Look at donnie with sparkles in my eyes

* * *

**Author note**

**Hey guys Mogar here sorry for the long wait I'm trying to get back into my story and making time on it so I can write on it again. Anyway I hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it I put a lot of effort into this chapter so as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT.**


	15. Update

_**UPDATE**_

_**Hey guys Mogar here and I have an quick anounment to make about this story. So far it's been doing quite well in my opinion but that beside the point, my point is that I need someone to help me with my chapters and future ones. But the problem is that I don't know how to get a beta reader or even how to set it up so post a review down below so it can help me set up the beta profile etc. All I'm asking is some help cause it's hard to do a story alone and if you help me with this story I will return the favor by helping you with your. Sounds like a good deal right anyway that all I have to say I hope you guys have an awesome spring break and as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOG**__**AR OUT**_


	16. Being trained by idiots

**Hey guys mogar here and I have another chapter for you guys so I hope you enjoy it while I start on the next chapter and don't forget to follow, review, and fave. Now on with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 14: being Trained by idiots**

**( MY P.O.V. )**

I woke up in a bed that I don't remember being in, that last thing I can remember was sitting on a chair then passed out. I look around the room that I was currently in and realized that I'm in the hospital where I took team RWBY to recover. I remove the blanket from me and got out of bed. When I was about to go the door the door open to reveal team RWBY. The first one to look at me was Ruby and she was suprised to see me up so early.

" Donnie, what are you up so early in the morning?" Ruby asked me

" I just remembered something and I need to go to a friend and talk to him." I said to her as I went out the room

" Huh I wonder where he's going" yang said aloud

" Donnie..." Ruby said quietly

*** At Mogar's pub ***

" Hey guys you here " I said aloud but no one is in the bar

" Hey kid your going the wrong way " a voice came behind me as I turned around

It was Jack and the rest of them was behind him but they seem tired

" Hey Jack why are the others look like zombies? " I said confused

" Oh don't mind them they need to adapt to early awakenings. " Jack said to me

" So where are we going to train at " I asked Jack

" Follow us and you'll find out " Jack replied as he walked out of the bar with group following him lazily

*** At a abandoned warehouse ***

" So why are we at this abandoned warehouse again? " I asked Jack confused

" Well once you come inside then you will find out." Jack said to me as he opened the door to reveal a training arena

" Whoa..." Was all I could say as I walked in the warehouse looking around the place

" You like it, me and Grif made this ourselves to help us train harder." Jack explained to me

" Well who gonna train me first " I said to the group

" Well since I'm the only one fully awake I guess I'm first. " Jack said as he entered the arena

" First lesson of training is to hit this bottle out of my hand without having to use your weapon. " Jack explain to me

" Ok seems easy " I said to him as I walk in the arena

" Trust me kid your in for a surprise if you think it is easy. " Grif said to me

" What makes you say that the goal is to hit that bottle out of his hand. How hard can it be. " I said as I got ready

I was in the arena with Jack as he hold up the bottle in front of me but the problem is that Jack is really tall and when hold the bottle the out it was above me. I tried to knock the bottle out of his hand with a swift smack but Jack blocked it with his other hand.

" What you thought it was that easy better think again kid. " Jack said to me as he pushed me away from him

I quickly ran towards Jack and attempt to knock the bottle out of his hand with a kick but that was blocked too. I tried to knock the bottle off again and again but Jack was calculating my movement on where my hits come near the bottle. After a few more tries I was on floor panting.

" How..can you...block my hits without knocking the bottle over." I said trying to regain my breath

" Training kid lots and lots of training " Jack said to me

" Ok my turn " Mark yelled as he run towards the arena until he tripped on the edge of the arena

" Oh my god mark seriously " Mogar said to him in annoyed tone

" Sorry man but anyway ready kid " Mark said to me as he readies his bow

" Been ready " I said to him

" Alright here we go in three...two...one...GO" Grif yelled the countdown

" SUCK MY NUTS " Mark yelled as he shot arrows at me but I dodged them

I continue to dodge Mark arrows as I get closer to him. For some odd reason Mark was screaming his lungs out for keep saying "suck my nuts" which gets irritating after a few minutes. I quickly got close to him and grabbed his shirt and flipped him, I then proceeded to beat him on the ground then put him in a armbar. I slowly leaned back so that marks arm will feel the pain. Mark was Squirming around trying to break free but it was pointless my grip was solid and continue to put pressure on mark's arm. Mark tapped and yelling defeat.

" AHH I GIVE I GIVE" Mark said in pain as I let go of his arm

everyone who was watching the fight was on the floor laughing after watching me and Mark fight. I have to admit I was laughing myself as well. After the laughing stopped the group talked to each other about who's gonna teach me next.

" So how are we gonna do this " raph said to the group

" Um how about rock, paper, scissors so we can know who gonna teach him next." Mogar said to them

" I don't know man I'm too tired to even think. " Grif said as he yawned

" Oh you say that everyday Grif " Jack said to him

" Hey I'm not tired everyday " Grif argued with Jack

" Oh really then explain how I found you behind Mogar's bar with a bottle of Jack Daniel in your hand. " Jack asked

" Um..uh..I was experiencing with it..yea that right." Grif said nervously

" Yea ok sure you did you big fat turd." Jack said as he laughed

" Hey I'm not fat I'm just...highly over weight. " Grif mumbled at the end

I sighed and thought ' I'm being trained with idiots right now, I wonder how Ruby and the rest of the girls are doing ' I thought to myself as I see Grif try punch Jack but Jack had his hand on Grif head stopping him from hitting him while the rest of the group laughed as they watch it go down. I sigh at this and just watched

* * *

** ( NORMAL P.O.V )**

Ruby and the gang were in the library playing a board game that resembles a map of the kingdoms. And from the looks of it yang is winning.

" Yang xiao long prepare your kingdom for battle." Ruby said to yang with a challenging tone

" Bring it on " yang mocked Ruby

" I deploy the aleasian air fleet!" Ruby yelled as yang gasps

" Looks like I get to fly right over your ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby said confidently while she makes airplane noises

" You fiend! " Yang pointed at Ruby

" And since atlas is part of mantle my repair turn only last one turn." Ruby said mockingly but yang chuckled which made Ruby confused

" Pretty sneaky sis, but you activated my trap card" Yang said to Ruby holding her card in her face

" WHAT " Ruby squeaked

" GIANT NEVERMORE " Yang yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table

" If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang explain to Ruby

" But if you roll a six of lower the nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby countered

" That just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said to Ruby

As this was going down team JNPR are by a table studying not noticing that Ruby was dramatically crying over her " fearless soldiers " while yang was just said that most of them were androids.

* * *

**( MY P.O.V )**

After the guys stopped playing around they looked at me with weird looks but their eyes are filled with concern. I was about to ask if something was wrong but grif best me to it.

" Do you have a family kid" he said to me which surprised me then looked down at the ground.

" I...used to have...a family." I said to him as his eyes widen

" What do you mean you used to" Jack asked not trying to be rude

" They died " I said bluntly which made them stay quiet

" Well did you know your father " Mark asked which made mogar smack his head

" Ow what was that for " Mark said to mogar

" you idiot didn't you hear what he just said that his family died" mogar said in annoyance

" Yes I did" I said suddenly

" Huh " everyone said

" I knew my father, he was a kind and polite man from what people told me. He tells me stories about him and a group of people that help the weak and defeat evil. He looked liked me but older and has a scar on his face." I told them which surprised Grif and Jack

" Hey jack is he saying that he's the son of the greatest hunter in remnant that we helped 20 years ago?" Grif whispered to him

" Possibly but I'm not completely sure" Jack whispers back to Grif

" Well sounds to me that he can be the one " Grif said to Jack

" Anyway I call dibs on teaching him next " Kendal said out loud

" Yea right I'm going to teach him next " mogar said to Kendal

" Oh yea on whose authority " she asked mogar

" DEEZ NUTZ BITCH " mogar shouted in her face

Kendal replied by punching mogar in the face and tackled him to the ground then proceed to beating him making a cloud ball. I shook my head then sigh as Kendal and mogar roll around on the ground trying to gain an advantage.

' I can't believe I'm being trained by a group of idiots. ' I thought to myself

* * *

**Hey guys mogar sorry for the long wait I was trying to come up with some ideas for new and future chapters but anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it so that's all for now so STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT**


	17. making a deal with the reaper

**Hey guys mogar here got done with another chapter so I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review I appreciate it if you did. Well that all for now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: making a deal with the reaper**

**( MY P.O.V )**

It's been two weeks since I started training with the achievement crew and everything seems great with my team. Me and ruby been trying to have some alone time but someone keeps on sneaking pics of us. **(*****cough* yang *cough*) **But all in all things are normal. But you can't get rid of the annoying voice outta your head.

**'Hey hey Donnie hey hey...I'm bored' **grim said repeating it in my head which is irritating me

'Not my problem grin now shut up I'm trying to pay attention in miss goodwitch class' I said to him but he keeps talking about that I should bang ruby which made shook my head to shut him up as I listen to miss goodwitch lectures.

"Now class you must concentrate on how to use your aura properly unless you end up using too much and not be able to protect yourself." she explained to class **'Ugh this is boring I want to see some action' **grim complained as he tries to find something entertaining

'Well you should have thought of that before your pet put you in my body' I said to him in my mind

**'Hey I have reasons to choose you boy' **grim said to me as I roll my eyes

'just shut up and listen to the lecture maybe you learn something after this' I said to him

**'oh really now, how refreshing to learn the stuff about combat that I already know.'** grim said sarcastically

"Now after today we'll be going into the forever fall to collect red sap, the reason why is because the chefs in beacon that cook are running low so they asked us to collect it." She said to the class

the school bell rang and the students gathered their things and head out. When I grabbed my stuff I was about to head the door until miss Goodwitch called my name. I stopped and turned to her to see what she wants.

"You needed to see me professor?" I asked her as she nodded

"Could you be so kind and hand this note to the headmaster please." Miss Goodwitch said to me as she handed a note to me

"Yea sure but um why can't you send it to him not trying to be rude or anything." I asked her making sure I won't piss her off

"I have some meetings to attend to so I asked you to give it to him." She said as walks out the room

I look at the note and it had some red wax on it with a printed symbol. The symbol looked familiar but I ignored it and head towards the headmaster office. I walked out of the room and walked through beacon, I liked the school it had gardens, fountains, and nice art on the buildings here and there. But that moment was ruined when Cardin and his lackeys were picking on a Faunus that was minding his/her business. This got me mad and irritated so with quick fluid motion I throw pubbles at them, they reacted angrily when they saw it was me they came towards me.

"You got a lot of nerve on throwing pebbles at us freak." one of Cardin's lackeys said to me

"Oh I had a lot of nerve what about you fucktards picking on my kind for what reason huh, was it for the laughs and giggles." I said to them

"your kind are just dead weight to us just like the white fang, maybe it's better off for them to join them so they can be dominated by the ones that are in control." Cardin said as he and his lackeys laughs which made me lose it

I charged at Cardin and landed a punch into his face which made fall to the ground, while his lackeys quickly tried to grab me but I did a air flare so my legs hit their jaws. They hit the ground but they got back up and pulled out their weapons, Cardin sent his team first to weaken me but that was hardly the case as I went into my battle stance and they came charging at me. I quickly parried their attacks and did a mixture of combos to each of cardin's team, after about ten seconds Cardin team was on the ground groaning in pain. Now I was facing Cardin who is prepared for me with his weapon.

"You know since you used your teammates first I'm gonna break you hands" I said to him as I walk towards him

"You don't scare me freak" Cardin said as he attacks me with a overhead strike but I sidestepped to dodge the attack

I then flipped over Cardin by doing a side flip and kicked him on the back of the head making him stumble forward. I quickly grabbed him and did a German suplex on the hard concrete, then did kick up to get up and look at Cardin seeing him struggle to get back up. When Cardin stood tall I ran at him with aura in my hands, he swings his mace at me but I dodged them and hit certain spots on cardin's body making him stiff. I looked at Cardin to see he is paralyzed on the floor but he still breathing.

"W-what did you do to me" Cardin said to me trying to move

"I hit certain spots on your body so you move because your nerve system is currently offline in my term, but it's temporary it will be gone in 10 minutes, the move is called the kiss of the dragon. So Now that we are done here I got to go to the headmaster's office, have fun on being paralyzed for 10 minutes Cardin." I said to him as I head to the headmaster's office

* * *

*** Headmaster's office ***

The headmaster office looks like the insides of a clock with gears turning and the sounds clicks that makes a soothing noise. I was seating in a chair while professor ozpin reads the letter, I could tell he was getting irritated but he kept a calm look. After he was done reading the letter he looks at me.

"Thank you mr. Lee you may leave now." Ozpin said to me as he looks at his window

"If it's too much to ask but what was the letter about" I asked him curiously, Ozpin sigh at my comment

"Let's just say that I have some personal things to take care of Mr. Lee." He replied to me

"Now please leave my office." He said as he kept looking out the window

"Yes headmaster" I said as I left the office

* * *

After I went to the headmaster office I head to my dorm. After I got to my dorm I got into my signature attire and head to the landing station where the airships are. When I got there I got a text from Grif saying that they need me to see something important and to meet them at mogar's pub, I got on the airship and went to vale. after I got off the airship I head my way towards the pub, when I got there the AH crew were waiting for me.

"So what is it that is important" I asked them

"Here, it's a letter from Zario" Jack said as he handed me the letter

'_Hello again Mr. lee if you are reading this then that means the time is near, the time where I take the demon king's power from you. But I know you won't give it to me willingly, so I want to make deal, you hand me the demon king's power or I shall unleash hell on you and your friends. You have twenty four hours to comply' __sincerely Zario _

I crumble the letter into a ball then lit it on fire with my hand, I was about to head back to beacon but Grif stopped me. I try to move pass him but he keeps on getting in my way.

"Do we have a problem Grif?" I said to him

"Yes actually, we know you are in a bad situation and we have been notified by summer herself to help you with this." Grif said to me

"Your point that doesn't really help me at all." I said to him irritated

"His point is Donnie is that you still need to control the demon king's powers" jack said to me

**'Yeah good luck with that' **Grim said in my mind

'Not now Grim' I said to him

**'Do you really think you can control me Donnie' **Grim said to me with doubt in his voice

'Yes I do think I can control you' I said to him

**'Hahaha you really are something, sadly by the time I'm done with you I'm gonna make you my slave' Grim said to me**

'Just shut up and leave me alone' I snapped at him

**'Okay Donnie I'll leave you be but remember I will take control of your body...someday.' Grim said as he vanished**

"I know jack...I know" I muttered as I walk pass the crew

"I'm worried about the kid, he gonna hurt himself If he goes over his limits." mogar said aloud

"I know we're worried too" jack said to mogar as the crew go their separate ways

* * *

I was heading back to beacon and I was thinking about how am I going to control grim while defeating zario. I sigh on thinking what to do as I cut through a ally way to get to the bullhead faster, but suddenly I was pulled through a portal.

"What the hell, where am I" I said as I look around to see that I'm in a room with torches on the walls made with skulls

"You are in the underworld" a person said to me through the shadows

"Who are you" I asked the person

The person came out of the shadows to reveal he/she in a torn robe that looks to be too big for him/her. He/she was holding an old scythe that was a foot taller then him/her and stopped in front of me.

"I'm the grim reaper, second in command of the demon king" GR said to me

"Ok so why am I here?" I asked the GR

"To make deal with you" GR said to me

"A deal, what kind of deal" I said in curiousness

"A deal that you won't refuse" GR said to me

"What do you mean by that" I asked GR

"I have decided that I will help you defeat zario but in return you have to give your soul to me." GR said to me

"...What about my friends, my love ones" I ask GR

"Well I guess they are gonna have to endure the sorrow and pain when you give me your soul." GR said to me with chuckle which made mad

"Then you have a no deal because I'm not leaving my friends and family behind just to kill one man" I said to GR

"What other choices do you have boy, you can't rely on the demon king's power forever do you" GR said to me in a doubtful manner

"I'm not relying on his power I'm relying that my friends and family will help me defeat zario." I said with aura flaring

"Hahaha you amuse me boy, no wonder the demon king chose you." GR said as he transport me back to beacon

"What the-huh how" I stuttered in confusion

"We'll meet again boy, until next time" GR said as he opened a portal back to the underworld

I looked at GR as it went in the portal and left the area. I went back to my dorm and got dressed into my sleep wear and went to my bed. when I got in my bed I felt something on my right side of my bed. I lift the cover to find Ruby sleeping next to me with her pj's on as while. I smiled at her, I lay down next to her as she wraps her arms around me while I did the same.

"I love you Donnie" Ruby murmured to me

"I love you too Ruby" I whisper in her ear then kissed her forehead then drift to sleep

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey guys mogar here I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. sorry for the long wait I couldn't think straight because my friend Zach kept bugging me but I managed to finish it while he was trying to make me laugh and saying ridiculous things. But anyway I'm gonna be working on the next the chapter as soon as I get my personal things finished. So as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT**


	18. One weird day

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun reading while I do the next the chapter for you guys. now let it begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: One weird day**

**(MY P.O.V)**

I woke up from the sunlight hitting my eyes making me groan as I try to get up but I felt weight on my chest. I look down to my chest to see ruby still sleeping on me, I smile and gently shook her to wake up.

"Ruby its time to wake up" I said to her

"Five more...minutes" Ruby said sleepy

"I'll give you a cookie" I said in her ear

Ruby eyes shot wide open and straddled me and looks at me with sparkly eyes. I was surprised by her actions but I quickly flipped her over so I was on top. Ruby was grinning at me when I flipped her over on the bed.

"Ooh Donnie so aggressive"Ruby said to me seductively

'Is she enjoying this?' I thought

**'Of course you idiot' **Grim said to me

'Um what' I said in confusion

**'Oh for god sake she is trying to get the D' **grim yelled in my head

'Say what, grim don't play games with here' I said to him in my head

**'Does it look like i'm playing games Donnie, look at her it clearly tells me that she wants it.' **Grim said as he chuckled a bit

'Not really helping me here grim' I said to him as I let go of ruby and went in the bathroom

"Aww and it was starting to get good too" Ruby said pouting

'Man that was strange but i'm not gonna complain on her behavior' I thought to myself

I got dressed in my uniform for class, when I open the bathroom door I see ruby still on the bed in her pj's. She looked at me then smiled, she got off the bed and walks towards me with her nice sexy hips-no no Donnie now is not the time for lewd thoughts even though she is my girlfriend an her sweet very distracting curv-nononono oh dust oum forgive me.

"Ruby you need to get dressed for class" I said to her trying to keep a straight face

"OK but will you help me undress Donnie" she said to me seductively which made me flustered

"W-w-what, Ruby i'm not sure that I should do that" I said stuttering as I feel heat coming to my cheeks

"Yes you can, you are my boyfriend aren't you?" Ruby said to me confused

"Yes I am but...I...oh screw it fine" I said to her in defeat

"Yay now come here" Ruby said to me as she pulls me closer to her

Ruby grab my hands and guides them to her sleep wear starting with the pants. She made me grab her pants then she slowly pull them down, Ruby then use my hands to grab her shirt and lift it over her head.

'Oh my dust oh my dust I think i'm gonna have a nosebleed' I thought

"Ok you can let go now" Ruby said to me

"Wait I just realized that your in my room, how can you get dressed if your in my room" I asked her

"Oh right I brought my clothes with me just in case" she replied as I sigh and turned around

I looked around my room while ruby was changing, then I look at the clock to see it was 8:35 so we got twenty minutes left to kill until we have class.

"Oh Donnie~" Ruby said my name

"Yes Ruby, what is it-oh oooh my dust" I said turning to her

When I turned around to look at her I was surprised to see Ruby only half dressed in her uniform as she looks at me with a grin that send a chill down my spine

"R-Ruby w-w-what are you doing " I said to her as I try to turn back around to face the door but ruby hold my face to look at her

"Your gonna look at me and see me as your lover not just girl, a lover." Ruby said to me with her hands holding my face with a demanding voice

"Y-Yes mam" I said to her as she jumps on me while I'll hold her with her legs wrapping around my torso

Ruby kissed me deeply with passion as I did as well. I went to my bed and lay her on the bed, we did this for a couple minutes before we parted for air then looked at each other.

"I never knew that you were a good kisser" I said to her out of breath

"Same here wolfie" Ruby said to me as she kissed me again

"Hey Donnie it's Jaune are you ready yet Its class starts in five minutes." Jaune asked as he knocked on my door

"Y-yeah just go on ahead I'll catch up " I said quickly to him

"Um OK just hurry up or professor Port will give you a lecture" Jaune said to me as he walked off

I sigh for a moment then look at Ruby who giggled at me. I gave her one more deep kiss then pried her off.

"Ok Ruby you really need to get dressed" I said to her as she pouted

"I don't wanna" Ruby pouted which made me sigh

"Fine then no cookies" I said to her

"You wouldn't dare" Ruby said to me in disbelief

"Oh I would Ruby now get dressed" I said to her

"Hmph fine" Ruby pouted as she finished getting dressed

"Now let's go to class" I said as I opened the door

Before I even get to leave the room, Ruby pulls me in a another deep kiss as I return it. I went back in the room as I shut the door and Ruby pulling me towards the middle of the room. We kissed each other until we parted for air, I looked at the clock to see class has started and were late.

'Great we're late for class' I thought in my head

**'And that's gonna stop you from making out with your girlfriend'** Grim said to me

'...True about that part' I replied

"I guess we can skip a day of school work" I said to ruby

"I think I would love to skip a day or two with you." ruby said as we kissed again and held each other

A knock came from the door and heard a voice that sounds familiar, the door opened and I figured...it was yang.

"Donnie have you seen rub-"yang didn't finish her sentence as she saw me and Ruby holding each other with loose clothes.

"H-Hi yang what up" I said to her in nervous tone

"Care to explain why is ruby in your room and why are your clothes loose" Yang said as her eyes turn red

"Uh um well...RUN" I said as me and ruby ran towards the window but yang grabs the back of my collar and ruby's cape

"Oh no you don't, you two are in serious trouble. especially you Donnie." Yang said to the two of us

Yang put me and Ruby on the bed giving us a lecture as Ruby argued with her sister while get my ear blown off by a angry yang.

"What did you do to my sister Donnie" Yang said to my face

"Nothing we kissed and that's it" I said to her but ruby had to go into details

"That's not what you said in bed Donnie" Ruby said sexually

'Oh oum no, why does she have to say that' I thought as I look at yang and she was pissed

"Donnie..." Yang growled as her aura flared

"What yang Ruby didn't mean that she just tired I swear" I said to her as I wave my hands out

Yang didn't listen as she punched me out of my room. I landed in front of the statues

"AHHHH-OOF" I said as I layed there for a moment

"Damn that hurt"

* * *

***Later that day * **

After classes something feels strange in the air, I don't know what it is but I digress. I went in my room to find my stuff all over the floor, I looked around my room to see if anything was missing but nothing was stolen but I found a letter that says my name on it, I opened it and read it.

'_Meet me on the rooftop tonight at midnight, make sure you aren't being followed' _the letter said as I folded it and cleaned my room.

"I wonder who gave me that letter anyway" I said to myself as I lay down in my bed

Its almost midnight so I got ready and got dressed and head to the rooftop. When I got to the rooftop I saw Blake in her sleep wear. She turns around to face me and was holding some fabric. I walk towards her and ask her what's wrong but she put the fabric she was holding over my head then she yelled.

"Take him down girls" Blake yelled as I got tackled to the ground

"OOF what the hell is going on" I said as I struggle to get out of someone's as I was lifted off the ground

"Someone shut him up he's making too much noise" a voice was heard as I got knocked out.

* * *

"Hey he's waking up" a voice said as I start to wake up but the fabric was still on my head

"Huh what's going on" I said as I was about to rub my head but my hands were tied up to a chair

"We'll be answering the questions here wolfie" a voice said to me as I was smacked beside the head

"Ow Ruby is that you?" I asked through the fabric over my head

"Um no..." She said making it too obvious

"Ruby I know it's you and why am I tied with a pillow case over my face" I asked her

"That's private information wolfie so I can't tell you" Ruby huffed at me

"Ok Donnie Why was my sister in your room this morning." a voice said to me that sounds familiar

"Yang is that you? Is this really necessary just to ask me that" I said to her as I got smacked with something

"Shut up and answer the question" yang said to me as she hit with what feels like a rolled up newspaper

"I have no idea how Ruby got into my room but I didn't complain." I said as I got hit again

"Wrong answer, Ruby get the whistle" yang said to ruby as ruby got the whistle from the desk

'Please don't tell me she gonna use that on me' I thought to myself

"Now i'm gonna ask again, why was ruby in your room?" yang said to me with the whistle at the ready

"I found her in my bed when I got back from vale." I said to her

"Donnie quit playing the innocent here I know you took Ruby from me and have her all yourself." Yang said to me

'Ok this is getting old fast' I thought to myself

"Honestly yang I know your protective over Ruby but geez cut her some slack, she loves me and I love her is there any objections to that." I said to yang

" I...I...*sigh* fine" yang said to me as she untied me

"Thanks now can I go to bed now" I said as I took off the fabric that was over my head

"Sorry for yang's behavior Donnie" Blake said to me as I waved her off

"It's fine I'm used to it" I said to Blake as I went to my room

"Donnie wait...can I...can I sleep with you again yang snores too much." Ruby said to me as yang complained

"Hey I don't snore that loud" yang protested

"You kinda do yang I could hear it across the room" I said to her

"Shut up no one asked you" yang pouted as she went to her bed

"Come on Ruby lets go" I said to Ruby as I hold her hand

"See you guys in the morning" Ruby said the rest of team rwby as me and her leave

"She really is growing up huh yang...yang?" Blake said to yang but she finds yang sobbing a waterfall

"I don't want her to grow up, I want my little sis back!" Yang cried as she pounds bed like a child

'And I thought Ruby was the one to do that' Blake thought as she watches yang flailing her arms around

* * *

**Authors note**

**Hey guys mogar here I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you like this story. So I have a special announcement to make, my friend vento the samurai challenged me to do a story that he dreamed of and I would like for you guys to go check that story out on in my stories, so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT **


	19. War is coming

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys. I hope you will enjoy it as much I writing it, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this chapter. now let's begin the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: War is coming**

**(MY P.O.V)**

After last night Me and Ruby slept together peacefully and held each other as we sleep. My scroll buzzed, I try to ignore the buzzing of my scroll but it kept getting louder and louder. I groaned and picked up to see grif calling me, I answered it.

"What is it" I said groggy as I rub my eyes

"We got a problem" grif said nervously

"what kind of problem we talking here" I said fully awake now as I got out of bed trying not to wake Ruby up

"Let's just say that zario has send in one of his assassins after you." Grif said through the scroll as I heard a faint footsteps

"Let me call you right back" I said to Grif as I hanged up

I quickly turn around to see a knife flying at me, I dodged it as I rolled out of the way. The person in the room was wearing a black robe and a mask to hide the persons identity, the person cursed under he/her as the person pulled out a dagger then charged at me. I quickly pressed the emergency button on my scroll then went into close quarters combat as the person with the dagger slashes at me, I dodged the slashes with little effort but I kept my guard up as I dodged the slashes. The person then try to stab me in but I grab the person's hand with the dagger and stop it from going into my chest by mere inches. The person and I were struggling to get the better advantage but it was a fruitless effort as I try to overpower the assassin trying to kill me. The person tried to jam the dagger into my chest by hammering the dagger with his/her hand making the dagger even closer to my chest, that was when Ruby woke up from all the ruckus.

"Huh, Donnie what are you doing, come back to bed" Ruby said me tired

The person looked me then at Ruby then back me

"Don't even think about it, if lay a single finger on her you will suffer a painful death" I said to the person as my eyes glow bright gold

"I doubt it doggy" the person said to me as he/she ran towards ruby and try to grab her and use her as a hostage

I quickly ran towards the person that was about to use ruby as a shield but I was too late the person grabs ruby and held a dagger to her throat. I stop mid run as I look at the person who has ruby with anger in my eyes, ruby was fully awake now and looks scared on what's going on. The person who held the dagger to ruby's neck made a little cut to draw little blood which made ruby Yelp a bit, the person then look at me with a grin thinking he won.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy was is you give me the demon king's power and you won't have your girlfriend have a dagger jammed into her throat, the hard way is if you don't cooperate with me your little rose here is gonna have a dagger in her throat in five seconds." The person said to me as he/she held Ruby hostage

"Don't do it Donnie, this wacko is not gonna get it." Ruby said as she struggles to get out the of the assassin's grip

"Shut up you brat and stop moving" the assassin said to her as the assassin kept her still

"Make me you wuss" Ruby said as she continues to struggle out of the assassin's grip

"Don't make me slit your throat you squirt" the assassin said as he/she held the dagger to her throat which made Ruby shut up

"You just made a big mistake, and I have a message for zario, tell him i'm giving him the demon king's power...i'm gonna use it so I can shove his spine up his ass and rip out his balls off." I said to the assassin as my eyes glow bright gold

"Pfft like you know to handle its power" the assassin said but I vanished into thin air

"What, where did he go?!" the assassin said as he/she looked around room trying to find me

**"Told you, big mistake" **I said in a demon voice as I appeared behind the assassin

"What-AHHH" the assassin couldn't even say a word as I broke his/her arm that the dagger was held

The assassin let go of ruby and held his/her broken arm, the assassin looked at me in fear as I remove the hood that the assassin was wearing. The assassin was a girl with red hair, blue eyes, she was average height as for her bust...it was...how do I put this...they look like Yang's but the assassin's were a bit bigger then hers. What the hell am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking about how big her breasts are no matter-NO NO STOP IT BRAIN. My eyes went back to normal then look at the girl that tried to kill me.

"I'm going to be blunt, where is zario hiding" I asked her grabbing a handful of her clothes

"Go to hell you monster" the girl said as she struggles to get out of my grip while having a broken arm

"Listen here, your gonna tell him that I'm coming for him with the demon king in hand then use the demon king's power so I make him suffer." I said to her as I let go of her

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with the demon talons" she said as she used a smoke bomb vanished into the smoke

"I doubt it" I muttered as I looked at Ruby who was scared a bit

"Ruby, it's ok now I stopped them from hurting you" I said to her as I embraced her

"Donnie..., make sure you come back safely ok?" Ruby said in my ear as she held me tight

"I promise" I said to her as we embrace each other for a while.

***Somewhere far from the kingdom***

"You failed me too many times" Zario said to the beaten assassin

"M-My lord, please give me another chance" the assassin said but zario hit her

"Silence, you have failed me too many to count, I'm sorry but you must be punished" zario said as he snaps his fingers and guards came in and took the assassin away.

"Wait please, forgive my lord I can make things right I swear, please anything but there" the assassin said as she was dragged out of the room screaming and kicking as the doors closed

"You making me a desperate man Donnie, you can't handle it's power, the demon king's power soon be mine and I will take over the world with it." Zario said as he started to chuckle then laugh maniacally

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot fun writing it and be sure to follow, favorite, and review to get more on awesome chapters. Plus this story is almost coming to an end, that means the season finale is coming soon...REALLY SOON. Anyway that's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT. **


	20. One Last Moments of peace

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys. I hope you will enjoy this Chapter as much as I did writing it, if you want more of these awesome chapters then click the follow and favorite buttons, and leave review if want to say something about this chapter. Now let's get this started.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: one last moment of peace**

**(MY P.O.V.) **

After that assassination attempt on me, Ruby has started to cling to me like a back pack whenever I go out. Not that I am complaining about it but it does sometime it gets annoying, I try to tell Ruby that I will be ok but in response I get a pouty face and a shaking head as I go out to run errands.

"Ruby please it's been two days since you started clinging to me like a back pack, not that I am complaining about it but it needs to stop." I said to her but she just shook her head nuzzles her head into my shoulder as I sighed.

"Ruby I really don't want yang seeing you clinging to me like this or I am gonna be a piece of art when she's done with me." I told her as I got the same response when I tell her to let go.

"I don't care and i'm not letting go" Ruby said to me as clings tighter to me.

"Ruby please we're in public" I said to her as people stare at us as we walk through the town.

"As long as I am holding on to you then I don't care if people stare at us." Ruby said to me as she presses her body against mine.

'Oh god why did puberty have to hit her at a young age, I'm not complaining they are quite nice' I thought to myself until ruby hit me beside the head.

"Ow, why did you hit me for" I asked to her rubbing my head.

"You had a perverted look on your face, that's why." Ruby told me as turned her head away from me.

"This is going to be a long day" I muttered to myself.

"What did you say" ruby said to me.

" Nothing, nothing" I said quickly as I got done with my errands.

After doing my errands I carried Ruby to a bakery so she will get off my back. I walked in the bakery and the baker looked at me with a weird look as I gave him a 'don't ask' look then finally prying off Ruby from me. Ruby was jumping up and down as she waits for her favorite cookies, chocolate chip, it was my favorite as well but I didn't want Ruby biting my hand off from taking her cookies. After buying the cookie we head back to beacon, we got on the bullhead and shared cookies, Ruby even put a cookie in my mouth then eat her way to my lips which made me did the same. We did our make out session then head to my room and laid in bed. I held Ruby in my arms as she wraps her arms around me and cuddled together. After we had our free time my scroll rang, it was Jack and I answered.

"Yea what is it jack" I said to him.

"Hey I got something to show you, come down to the warehouse." Jack said to me as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked me as I got up from my bed.

"A friend of mine needs help on this project he's doing and he called me to help him." I told her.

"But can't you tell him that you can help him later, I wanna spend time with you." Ruby whined as she made her puppy dog face.

"I know Ruby I want to spend time with too but my friend told me it was important, I promise I'll come back when he is done as fast as I can, ok." I said to her.

"Promise?" Ruby said to me.

"Pinky promise" I told her as I hold out my pinky as she did as well then wrap our pinky around each other. I then give ruby one more passion ate kiss then head towards the warehouse.

* * *

***At the warehouse***

I got to the warehouse and I see jack waiting for me. Jack then opened the warehouse and gestures for me to follow him.

"So Jack what's so important you needed to show me?" I asked him as I walked with him.

"Well to answer your question is this." Jack said as he pressed a button to open a door next to the dummies.

"Come on in kid you will like what's inside." Jack said as he entered the room and I followed him in.

As I went in the room as Jack escorted me to a case that says prototype on it. I looked at him and he looked at me then jack open the case to reveal some type of armor, the armor itself looks like it was from some grimm but after examining it, it was something more. Jack grabs a helmet that was in the case and hands it to me. I hold the helmet and looked at it, the helmet looks like a demon or some creature but I know what this helmet looks like.

'Hey grim its you when I take control of your powers.' I said to grim with a chuckle.

**'Don't you mean you, clearly it looks more like you than me Donnie-boy' **Grim says to me as looks at the helmet through my eyes.

'Yeah right' I said to him as I hand the helmet back to jack.

**'Whatever you say boy' **Grim said as he vanished into my mind.

"So what kind of armor is it?" I asked jack as he put the helmet back in the case.

"Its a new type of armor me and crew made." jack said to me.

"Really, what's it made of?" I asked him.

"It's a mixture of grimm bone and lightweight metal." Jack explained to me as continues to explain how they made it.

"The lightweight metal is half aluminum and half iron, we mix that with the grimm bone and now we testing if it works well." jack told me as he closes the case and puts it back in the glass shield.

"But how did you guys conserve the grimm bone, aren't grimm supposed turn to ash?" I said to him.

"They do but mogar found a way to conserve their bones, then we put them in a process where the two material mix together." Jack explained to him as he put the case in a glass shield.

"But it still a prototype" I said to him as he nodded.

"Correct but we don't know if it will work or not, we haven't tested it out because it might cause serious damage to a person's body or worse, death." Jack told me while we walk out of the room.

"Well I hope it will work someday, I could test it out for guys but my girlfriend doesn't want me to die." I said to him with a laugh as jack chuckled.

"Ah yes love, one of the most beautiful moments when two love birds have feelings for one another, to be young again." Jack said as he thinks back to his younger years when he was in love.

"Well I got to go back to beacon, see you later jack." I said to him as I ran back to beacon.

*** At Beacon ***

When I entered my dorm I see ruby sleeping in my bed and its already late. I smile at the sight as I laid down next to her and wrap my arms around her as she instinctively wraps her arms around me as well. I gave her a kiss goodnight then went to bed with her. I woke up in the middle of the night to see the window was open, I thought it was closed. I got up to close the window then notice that ruby was not in my bed, and I thought she was sleeping next to me. I looked around the room to find her, but no luck on finding her until I saw a piece of cloth on the floor. I picked up the piece of cloth and looked at it closely, when I got a closer look at it my eyes went wide as dinner plates as I heard something come through the window. I turned around to see a knife stuck on the floor with a note on it. I picked up the knife and read the note.

'Dear Mr. Lee

I told you to give me the demon king's power Donnie, now i'm going to use your precious rose as a sacrifice. But i'm willing to trade the demon king's power for your rose, so what do you say...I'll give you a 24 hours to make your decision but after that 24 hours is up she dies, clocks ticking Donnie I better make that decision quickly or you'll won't see your precious rose again. Meet me at the destroyed buildings far from vale, remember...24 hours.

Sincerely, Zario'

I crumble up the note as aura started flaring around me and hear grim trying to get me listen but I couldn't, I was too angry to listen to him. I called the AH crew and told them everything as I jumped out the window and run towards the warehouse with blinding speed from all the anger and hatred that is inside me.

**'Kid you need to think about this, he's just trying to get in under your skin, you need to calm down.' **Grim said to me in my head as I yelled.

'HOW CAN I CALM DOWN GRIM, HE HAS RUBY AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM HURT HER, OVER MY DEAD BODY' I yelled at him as aura was starting to burn my clothes but I didn't care, all I care about is to save ruby and keep her out of danger.

*** At the Warehouse ***

I was at the warehouse and the AH crew was already there waiting for me. When they saw me, they were shocked on how angry I am, Aura flaring out of me and eyes slowly changing to red.

"Holy shit kid what happen to you" Mogar asked me

"Open the warehouse and jack, give me the suit...Lets give it a test drive" I told them as they looked at me and I thought I was crazy.

"Are you insane, we even don't if it's safe to wear it" Griff said to me

"I'm willing to take that risk, now open the door" I said to him with fire in my eyes.

"Kid are you sure about this?" Jack said to me as I looked him with the face of a monster.

"Right opening the door now" Jack said as the door opened to the prototype suit.

I put on the suit then put on the helmet, I look at my reflection and see a different person entirely. I quickly shook my head looked at the crew staring deep into their souls as they did the same with me.

"Let's go and save my rose" I said as they nod until someone from door said something.

"You really think your going to do this without me right." the person said to me

"Who are you" I asked the person as the figure looks like a female.

"Really Donnie, After I sent you that letter about keeping my children safe." the person said to me as the figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal summer rose.

"Summer?" I said in surprised as they AH crew did the same.

"Yep, in the flesh and blood" She said to me and AH crew.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I grab my gear.

"To save my daughter of course, what else would I be here for" She said to me as she put a hand on her hip.

"Okay, any objections...ok good now lets go" I said as they followed me to zario's location.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hey Guys mogar here and ooo boy here it comes, the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because next chapter is going to be exciting so better click that follow and favorite button to get the finale cause it's just getting started. That's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	21. sacrifice everything for her

**Hey guys mogar here and I have the final piece of this story and now I would like to share this final piece with you guys, the ones who followed this story and favorite this story and the ones who help me with this story. I'm really am grateful that you guys helped me do this story, it was a lot of fun and exciting to do. So I hope enjoy this story as much as I did writing it, also shoutout vento the samurai for helping me create awesome ideas and check out his stories they are amazing so go check him out, Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sacrifice everything for her**

**( MY P.O.V. )**

Me, summer, and the AH crew were heading towards the destroyed warehouse to rescue Ruby but grim is trying to prevent me from going out of control. I was ignoring him as we are almost at zario warehouse.

**'Kid listen to me, you can't just go in head on, its suicide.' **Grim said in my head.

'I'm willing to risk everything to get Ruby back and there's no one stopping me.' I told him as we were at the destroyed warehouse.

**'Damn it Donnie just think about this, he is trying to lead you into a trap. And if that happens then everyone is dead including your rose.' **Grim said to me trying to reason with me.

'THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO GRIM!' I yelled at him as we stopped at the front of the warehouse and saw many demon talons surrounding the broken warehouse.

**'First, you need calm your ass down and think, second discuss a plan with your group, three execute the plan, four...don't die' **Grim told me as he vanishes.

'No promises' I said as I think of a plan.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Mogar asked aloud.

"We should split up into groups to cover more ground." Jack suggested to the group.

"Ok then lets go in groups of four, except for me, I'll search for zario while you guys find ruby and get her outta here." I said to them which made them give me a surprise look.

"You looking for a death wish here kid, zario will know your coming?" Ryan said to me in disbelief.

"That's my intention on doing, just find Ruby and I'll distract zario." I said to them as I was about to walk in the broken warehouse until summer stops me.

"Donnie wait, are you ready for what's about to happen?" Summer asked me in concern.

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything to get Ruby back and have her safe...even if it kills me." I said to her as I walk in the broken warehouse killing any demon talon that comes near me.

* * *

**(RUBY P.O.V.)**

What's going on? Everything's a blur, where am I? Why am I tied up? Where is Donnie? I was currently in a room on a chair with my hands tied behind it. I tried to get out of it but it was no use as I try to break the chair with my weight but I realized that I'm too light to break anything. Then I heard a door open from the darkness, a man came out of the darkness. He was wearing a grey and white clothing, a grey trench coat, white dress pants, grey and white white vest with tie, and dark grey dress shoes. The man face was covered in scars and his eyes are burning through my soul. I was getting scared by him with his aura flaring a dark matter, the man looks at me and leans closer to my face.

"Do you know Donnie little rose?" He asked me as his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Y-Yes I-I do, how do you know him?" I replied to him as he walks around me.

"Let's just say he owes me something." He said to me as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I said to the man.

"My name is Zario William, pleasure to meet you miss rose." Zario said to me with a smile which made me shiver.

"How do you know my last name?" I said to him as I try to not make eye contact.

"Oh I see you and Donnie everywhere when you two go on dates and other things." He said to me as he puts a hand on my cheek but I bit him.

"AHH you brat how dare you bite me" He said as he back hands me in face leaving a mark.

"I'll teach you to not bite me again." He said as his soldiers pulls out a tub of water then he drags me to the tub of water.

"now I'm going to tell you this once, WE ARE THE POSSOSSER OF THE DEMON KING." Zario yelled as he forced my head into the water.

I was trying to get back up for air but zario strength held me in place as I was struggling swallowing water. I was pulled back up from the water, gasping for air, coughing up water as zario was holding my hair.

"Oh am I hurting you? would you like me to stop?" He said to me as he yanks me hair making me yell in pain.

"W-Why are y-you doing this?" I said to him as I was breathing heavily and coughing.

"Why, i'm doing this because I want the demon king power. So either you tell me where Donnie is or i'm gonna have to force you to tell me." He said to me with his eyes piercing mine.

"I don't know where he is" I said to him trying not to be afraid.

"Oh so your gonna play that game huh, ok." He said as he puts my head back in the water and holds me there for a couple seconds.

"Tell me where he is now!" He shouted as puts my head further in the water then pulls me out.

I was coughing and gasping for air as I coughed up water, feeling weak my eyes were heavy but zario dunks my head back in the water so it makes me stay awake.

"Who said you can sleep when i'm interrogating you." He said as he throws me on the floor while I lie there catching my breath.

"I'll get you to talk eventually, I have ways on making you talk." He said as he walks out of the room leaving me on the cold floor.

'Please hurry Donnie.' I said in my head as I was being interrogated.

* * *

**(MY P.O.V.)**

I was tearing through the soldiers like paper as I continue my search to find Ruby but the group will find her before I do, I just need to concentrate and defeat Zario. I walk through a room that had blood stains and other things on wall that I don't to know what happen in here. I just hope it wasn't Ruby's blood or else I came here too late as I walk through halls after halls after halls. I couldn't stop thinking that Ruby is hurt or was being tortured right now but I have to stay focus on killing Zario and not think about it. I was coming to a stop when I saw two big doors at the end of the halls.

**'What do you think kid, you think he gonna be in there?' **Grim said to me as I was about to push the two big doors open.

"I don't know but one way to find out." I said as I open it but when I just open the door my ear piece went on as the group said something.

"Donnie bad news, we found the room where ruby was in but she wasn't there. All there was a wet floor and a tub filled with water and some blood stains." Griff said through the ear piece.

"What do you mean she wasn't there, she has to be-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I heard a voice that made my blood boil coming from the room in front of me as I kicked down the door.

There he was, Zario is holding Ruby's limp body in the middle of the big room.

"Is this what you want? Aahhh yes, she put up quite the resilient fight but I assure you didn't take that long to beat the fight out of her." He said with a smug.

"YOU SON OF BITCH, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR LAYING A HAND ON HER YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at him as I charged at him.

"Na-ah ah! it will be a real shame if I accidentally misplace this knife in her throat wouldn't it?"He chuckled.

I stopped mid charge as he puts the knife to ruby's throat which made me furious and clench my fist tight as I looked at with rage.

"You fucking Coward..." I hissed under my breath as I stood where I am.

"Am I really Donnie, I gave you a choice. A choice To give me the demon king power and this would have never happen." He told me as he continues on.

"But no, you chose the hard way for me, making me get my hands dirty because of you. Now look at where we are, here!" He shouted as he puts the knife closer to Ruby's neck.

'**Donnie I have an idea, give me up.' **Said the Grim within me.

'What are you dumb, I can't give you to him he will destroy the world with you.' I said to him in my mind.

**'You think he of all people can control me?!' **Grim said to me with a tone of disbelief.

He had a point there, I thought it through then sighed.

'Alright fine but don't think this means we're friends.' I said to him as I open the door to let him out.

**'of course not this just means you actually trust me.'** he replied somewhat sarcastically.

'let's just get this over with so I can kick his ass." I told him as I grow impatient.

**'Get your weapon ready once I'm inside him-Uuhh!- you strike.' **Grim said as he sounds disgusted that he is going to be handed to zario's filthy hands.

'Ok' I said to him as I jam my hand into my stomach to get him out.

It was painful but I managed to get grim out of my body as he was now floating on my hand. Zario smiled as he looks at grim, seeing the greediness in his eyes for power.

"There...here's your..damn demon king you wanted so much. Now let. Her. Go" I said to him as I hold out grim to him.

Zario replied as he let's go if Ruby, letting her fall to the ground as he walks to me.

"Finally my birthright...!" Zario exclaimed in ecstasy as I slowly gave him grim.

Zario holds grim in his hands as he puts him inside of him then yells in pain to gain control. Then I quickly pulled out my weapon and strikes him.

His blood Became black as the wound heals. Zario Laughs as if he already won.

I look at him with a blank and said.  
"Ah fucking hell" I said as I was punched across the face sending me soaring through the air and landed on my back.

"You fool! do you not realize what you've done?! how stupid are you? you just handed me the most powerful grimm in existence all of its power is now at my disposal. if you were had any ounce of intelligence you know that you too could have used it power but instead you were scared weren't you?" Zario mocked me as he was walking towards me.

I stood back up and charged at him again but all I met was a fist coming to my face as tried to block it. But I was pushed back a couple feet as he came charging at blinding speed.

"What's the matter Donnie? you look like you're in some serious pain. wait don't tell me you didn't know that the grim king was the only strong thing about you huh? it was thanks to him did you want in as much pain before in the past." he mocks me while he kicks me me over and over again.

I was currently been kicked in the gut as I try to defend myself as he continues to kick me. I grab his foot and twisted it making him fall to the ground as I got on top of him and punched him repeatedly. The black blood he was bleeding transformed into dozens of little needles. All of which he fired at me not enough to kill me but to at least paralyze me with pain.

"ARHGH" I yelled in pain as I was thrown into a wall then fall to the ground panting and groaning, my body was burning from the pain but I got back up and faced him.

Zario Stand over me.

"What? are you angry, Humiliated is that it? you truly are a fool if you weren't so afraid of using power you could have killed me and saved the girl but you choose to be stupid and now you both die." Zario said to me as I got up.

I smiled at that comment as I stand up and looked at him with pity.

"You know zario, I feel bad for you right now. I don't need power to protect the ones I love, I use willpower to protect them." I told him as I started glowing bright gold making the room shine.

They proceeded to clash fists until they get an arm lock of destiny. I had zario in a type of arm lock making his arm going backward causing him to growl in pain as I try to Rip his arm off. He begins to bleed more black blood and turns it into a spear. It doesn't hurt me but I'll be damned if it didn't push me away from him. Oh well at least I took his arm from him.

Just give up and accept your fate weakling." Zario said as he got up and regenerated him arm back.

'OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK HERE' I yelled in my mind as we charged at each other.

I attacked but something strange. I felt my attack make a connection. But instead was I getting an illusion. Zario was leaving behind after images I sense His presence from behind me. I quickly did a guyver kick making zario dodge the first kick but the not the second as he stumbles back a bit as he holds his face.

"You filthy brat! die already!" his hands transformed into bone like claws.

"Oh shit" I said as I dodged his attacks while I made plan in my head.

I smelled something weird, it smell like...GASOLINE?!

I started to look around the room as I dodge zario's attacks and then I saw it, a broken pipe that is releasing the gasoline. I then turn on my communicator.

"Guys I found Ruby but I'm right now fighting zario. We are in the bosses office" I told them as I send them location until I was thrown onto the desk making me lose my ear piece.

"They won't help you if your dead." Zario said as he thrusts his claws at me which I dodged out of way breaking his desk in half instead of me.

"Who said they are gonna help me." I said to him as I use my semblance which was invisibility.

I punched him from left to right as I was attacking him blow after blow. I then kicked him by his broken desk as I slowly but steadily rush towards Ruby and grabbed her then carried her near the two big doors then I lay her back down. I turned off my semblance as the doors swung open to reveal the AH crew and summer. That's when Ruby started to wake up.

I look down at Ruby broken body. Her breathing irregular. just what did that son of a bitch do to her? I try touch her but she flinches away from me. she started mumble something, she was saying my name...that's it, zario done fucked up now. I made sure ruby was safe as the AH crew are treating to her wounds and summer rose was about to breakdown as she sees her daughter like this. Seeing Ruby like this... I began to shake with rage, my blood boils, and something inside of me finally snaps. I leave her in the hands of summer.

"Oh did the wolf boy notice his little rose is hurt, so sad" Zario mocked as he got up from the debris of the desk.

" hey you know what? I'm actually glad that you got those regenerative powers, you know what that means right? it means I get to make you suffer in every way you fear until I destroy you completely!" I yelled in rage as I slowly walk to him.

"Oh I would like to see that Donnie" Zario said to me as he taunted me making my blood boil to the point that it will explode.

"Consider your wish granted!" I Growled at him as I charged at him with incredible speed as I punched him with aura covering my fist causing it to explode on impact, sending zario into a wall.

He emerged with multiple pipes impaling him. but he shrugged it off like it was nothing. I continued to go on my rampage but nothing was working. He keeps getting back up and feeling nothing at all. that's when I remembered the broken gas pipe. I'm going to finish him with a blaze of glory.

"Guys, get out of here now." I said to them as I holding off zario.

They didn't question it and got out of there with Ruby. That's when Ruby woke up and saw me staying behind to fight zario alone.

"DONNIE!" She shouted as she reached out her hand while the doors closed.

"It's time to end this." Zario said as he made a sword from his black blood.

"I couldn't agree more you hideous pile of shit!" The trap was ready, now I have to lure him in.

He charged at me with the sword in hand as he tries to slash at me. I kept dodging ,stepping back bringing him as close to the pipe as I can. hopefully the others are gone outside but now.

* * *

*** meanwhile with the group ***

"Let me go, I need to help Donnie!" Ruby said as she struggles to get of mogar's grip.

"Hey listen kid he did to save you." He said as he held her over his shoulder.

"No, he's going to die! please you have to go get him!" Ruby pleaded as she continues to get out of his grip.

"Ruby listen to me, Donnie made a choice and that choice was to sacrifice himself for you." Summer said to her daughter.

"M-mom? I thought y-you were killed, but that's beside the point now let go before I-" Ruby was interrupted by explosion happened behind them.

The building exploded fire and smoke everywhere. However through the chaos they saw a golden light radiate. They see a figure standing in the fire, but they couldn't tell who it was but the golden light looks familiar.

* * *

*** before the explosion ***

I was just inches away from the gas pipe. Suddenly Zario began to shake uncontrollably.

"What the hell?" I said as zario tries to move.

"ARGH what...the...why aren't...you responding to me?" He said as he struggles to move but all he gets is a shake.

**'You fool I am the demon king! Did you honestly be you a mere human can control my power?!' **Grim said to him as he slowly gains more control.

"you'll will...obey...me" Zario said as he tries gain control.

'**And this is why humans are so damn stupid! If you're power is so great then why even try getting me? I'll tell you, your weak and it's because of that your blood, your flesh, and your soul, are now mine. This power is mine and it will do as I say.' **Grim said to him as he absorbs his power.

"You'll...pay for...this...for the rest of your life." He struggled to say as his body wouldn't move.

**'Been there done that buddy, now I'm gonna leave your body in 3...2...1'** said grim as he floated back to me as went inside of me again.

**'not sure what your plan to do Donnie but whatever it is do it. I'm crippled to him to the point where even one hit would kill him.' **Grim told me as got comfortable in my mind.

"Let's go out with a bang" I said as I snap my fingers making a black flame.

"This is not the end Donnie...its just the beginning...someone will take my place continue to find you and your love ones." Zario told me.

"I'll be ready for anyone that wants to take me on and if you think someone will come after my love ones then your horribly mistaken, they are stronger than any other person in this world. So yea, I'm ready for anything...even to die." I said to him as I drop the flame and once it hits the ground the whole room went up in flames.

* * *

***Present ***

The whole building was on fire and smoke flying up in the air as they see it burn to the ground. Everyone was horrified when they saw it fall, Ruby was the most horrified out of everyone as that was the last time she saw Donnie, her love, her everything, was gone. She started to cry uncontrollably as her mother comfort her, everyone was silent except Ruby crying into her mother arms as the building burn to ashes. Then all of the sudden they heard debris being pushed aside, everyone looked at the moving they saw the moving debris fall off of some figure of a young man with a golden light outlining him. They couldn't see the figures face of the boy but they know what that golden light belongs to.

"He really is his son." Grif said aloud as the AH crew agreed.

"Donnie...?" Ruby said quietly as she looked at the not who is in the fire circle.

"What? You think I'm gonna die just like that, I'm not dying anytime soon, besides I have someone that needs me by her side." I said to them as I walk through the burning wood to get closer to them.

Ruby tries to run Donnie but obviously can't. so he runs over to her instead. she's angry at him for being so reckless and for almost dying. he apologizes. They talked until Ruby was being taken care of. While ruby is recovering in the hospital, he and grimm have a talk about his change of heart.

' I just don't get it. why'd you help me? you were finally free, but now you're back where you started.' I said to grim as I walked out of the room to let summer talk to her daughter.

**'Well kid to tell you the truth, i don't know why I came back but something tells me that your gonna be fun to hang around when things get exciting.'** He told me as he grins.

'What do you mean by that?' I said to him not understanding what he saying.

**'You'll understand when we go on exciting trips together and have fun'** he said as he clones himself as me and goes out of my mind into the real world standing next to me.

'Alright fine but no funny business.' I told him giving him a serious stare.

**'Oh don't worry Donnie we're gonna get along just fine.' **He said to me as he grin at me showing his sharp teeth.

'Right and I'm gonna have to be annoyed by your stupid ass' I said to him giving him the same grin he did.

* * *

***Three months later ***

"Sssooo how you feeling Rubes?" I asked Ruby as we sit on top of beacon's roof looking at the sunset.

"I'm feeling great thanks for asking." Ruby said as she holds my hand and leans on my shoulder.

**'Oh just mate already will ya!?'** grim Shouts in my mind.

'Shut up your not helping!" I told him as I look at Ruby and she looks at me.

"You know, I've always wondered what love meant." Ruby said to me as she gave the most adorable smile ever.

"Well now you know" I said to her as we leaned in closer as our lips touched.

**'Lookout the girl's sister is here!'** grim shouts in a panic.

"Wait what?!" I said as I separate my lips from Ruby's and look at the only door to get back in beacon was yang standing there cracking her knuckles.

"What do you mean Donnie?" Ruby said to me looking confused until she realized her sister is here.

**'Runaway! you're no fun if your dead!' **Grim shouted in my head.

I couldn't hear grim cause I was too scare to move as yang slowly walks towards me.

"You have a lot of guts and balls to be doing that to my baby sister Donnie" yang said as she flashes a

Evil smile.

**'Once again it looks like I have to save your ass kid.' **Grim said as he grabs my limbs.

Grim took control and quickly jumps off the roof and lands on the ground creating crater.

**'All Aboard the train to fuckthatvile!'** Grim said as he started running away.

'Grim?! What the hell you doing?!' I said as I was in my own mind and him controlling my body.

**'I'm doing exactly what I said I would, saving your ass!'** Grim told me as he made a sharp right.

'You don't have to save-' notices yang is hot on my ass. 'forget what I said go go go go GO!' I yelled as yang was gaining distance.

"No stop I just want to give you something!" yang said that as she chase me.

Grim told her to piss off using my voice, that only made her more mad.

'Your making her even more mad at me!' I said to grim as grim runs back into the school.

Grimm's making my body run on all fours at this point. it looks like we're going to the headmasters looks like i'm heading to the headmasters office by climbing to his window?! Grim pounds on the glass making the headmaster and miss goodwitch look at the window to see me in demon form. Goodwitch was about to use her crop to use her glyphs and try to throw me off but ozpin told her to stand down.

"Ya gotta help me! I might be a Demon but I don't want to go to hell!" I said as I pound on the window.

Mr. Lee?! Is that you?" Miss goodwitch asked as she stares at me in shock.

"I'll explain later right you need to-AHH" I couldn't finish my sentence as a shotgun bullet nearly hit me.

"Damn I missed, get me closer blake." Yang said as she was on a bullhead.

"Let me in please!" I yelled as I pound the glass again almost cracking it.

Ozpin just closes the blinds and returns to what he was doing with miss goodwitch. Leaving me with a angry yang coming my way.

"Oh you son of bitch." I said as I let go of the ledge to Free fall down while I'm being shot by yang.

**'Not your day is it?' **Grim joked as he was watching the whole thing in my head.

'Not now grim, trying to survive here.' I told him as I landed hard on the concrete ground sending debris everywhere.

After a couple of hours of running away from yang, I was currently trying to get back to Ruby while not getting caught by her sister.

"Ruby, are you here?" I whispered as I entered the room of her dorm.

"I'm here Donnie." She whispered back as she reveals herself to me and gives me a kiss on the lip.

"You know, your sister is gonna have to face the truth that we are dating right?" I said to her I as hold her waist.

"I know, but I like to see you run all over the place." Ruby said to me with a smile as I smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that don't I?" I asked her as we layed on her bed.

"Yep" she said as she emphasized the p with a "pop".

"I love you Ruby." I said to her as I held her close to me as she embraces me nuzzling her head into my chest.

"I love you too Donnie." Ruby replied as she fell asleep.

I was still awake as I held ruby in my arms and I thought to myself, 'life is an amazing journey'. I looked at ruby one more time and went to bed. As I was sleeping grim was sitting on a chair reading a book until he looks ahead.

**'Well, I guess that's what I call a happy ending. Am I right? Do stick around next time people, there's more then meets the eyes.' **Grim said as he laughs darkly and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys mogar here and I would like to thank you all for reading my story, it means a lot to me that you guys like my story that Thought was terrible but I guess I was wrong. Sure there was a few misspells and errors but I'll learn from my mistakes, anyway I really appreciate it that you liked my first story and Shout outs to Vento the Samurai for helping me with recent chapters and to others for helping me fixs my mistakes. Also I got a surprise for you guys, me and vento are making a new story that is already in my list of stories. Its called the hellsing brothers where jaune and ren are brothers and fight off a certain species and its not faunus or human. I recommend you guys to check it out and see what you think about it. Well that's all the time I have for now, thanks again for making this story happen guys so without further ado STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT **


End file.
